A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: Sequel to A Christmas to Remember. Kim and Shego are engaged, and things couldn't be better. But, when Ayumi, Shego's ex girlfriend, decides that she wants her back, drama ensues. Takes place during season 4. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to A Christmas to Remember. I was gonna wait at least a few days before I started posting the sequel, but I just couldn't stay away from writing. I think I may be addicted to it. Anyway, I do not own the characters of Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own the plot.

**Chapter 1: Meeting With the Past:**

**Possible Residence:**

It was the day after Christmas in the Possible house. Kim was currently standing in the doorway of the guest room, watching her fiancée, Shego, sleep. Yesterday had been just amazing. Kim, had proposed to the woman of her dreams, and had had an amazing Christmas. As she stood there, watching her sleep, she thought about all they had been through in the past weeks.

"She certainly has been through a lot, hasn't she?"

Anne, asked. Kim jumped, slightly, not having noticed Anne come up to from behind. However, Kim was able to quickly compose herself.

"Yeah, she has. I just hope all the drama is over, and we can focus on our future."

"I hope so too. But, there is something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"How much do you really know about, Ciel? Sure, you know a few things, but you are engaged now. Do you know the important things about her?"

"Important, what do you mean?"

"Well do you know her desires, her ambitions, what her middle name is? Sweetheart, do you even know when she was born?"

Kim thought over her mom's questions, for a moment. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she couldn't answer any of them.

"Wow, now I feel like I'm gonna be marrying a total stranger."

"Well, Kim, you don't have to marry a total stranger. Just ask her some things about herself. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you."

Kim thought about it, for a moment, then decided that getting to know Shego better wouldn't be such a bad idea. Suddenly, Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"You've got a hit, on the sight. Someone named, Ayumi, wants you to meet them at the café on 3rd."

Wade, said.

_"Ayumi, that's Shego's ex."_

"Okay, I'll head over there now."

"Do you want me to call Ron, and let him know?"

"No, it's alright. I can handle this on my own."

"Alright, well call if you need anything."

"Will do."

Kim then disconnected the call. She then turned her attention to, her mom.

"If Ciel wakes up before I get back will you let her know where I went?"

"Sure, just be careful."

"I will."

Kim then headed downstairs, and left for the café.

**The Café:**

When Kim arrived at the Café she saw a Japanese woman sitting by herself, at one of the tables.

_"That's gotta be her."_

Kim watched the girl, take a sip of her latte. Kim then approached the table, and the Japanese woman looked up at her.

"Ah, you must be, Kim. Please, sit down."

Kim sat down.

"And I take it you are, Ayumi. Why did you call me here?"

Ayumi took another sip of her drink, before answering.

"I called you here because I want you to stay away from Ciel."

Kim looked at her, like she was crazy.

"And why should I?"

Kim crossed her arms.

"Because I know she still has feelings for me, and I can't work on giving her another chance if you're in the way."

The tone in Ayumi's voice, left no room for argument.

"You're wrong, she's moved on from you."

Kim's voice was firm.

"Has she now? Well then tell me, do you know her like I do? Do you know her desires, her ambitions, her birthday?"

Ayumi gave Kim a smug look. Kim sat there, stunned. Those were the same questions her mom had asked her, earlier

"You see, Kim, I know all those things about her. I know her every want, her every need. I know what she fears, and what she loves. Tell me something, do you know anything about her?"

Kim thought about it for a moment, before answering.

"Well, I know that her favorite colors are green and black, that she's afraid of spiders, that she got her plasma powers from a comet, that she has these black lightning powers, and has a symbol called the helm of awe, on her back. I also know that she is adopted, and is engaged to be married."

Ayumi stared at Kim, for a moment.

"Well I must say, I am impressed. You do know a few things about her, and I didn't even know the last two. So, who is she getting married to?"

Kim crossed her arms, and looked right at Ayumi.

"She getting married to, me."

This time it was Kim's turn, to look smug. Ayumi looked away for a moment, then back at Kim.

"So, you're marrying her, are you? And tell me do you know what she likes...in bed?"

Kim's face turned bright red. Ayumi snickered at Kim's expression.

"I take it you don't know what she likes, in bed. Well I'm sure she told you she's a virgin."

Kim nodded her head.

"Well, just because she's virgin, doesn't mean she doesn't like a few things. For example, when making out she loves to have her inner thighs are rubbed. She also loves kisses on her neck, it drives her wild. Oh, and she also likes to cuddle, naked. So you see Kim, I know Ciel a lot better than you. She may be engaged to you, but I know what she likes, and I will have no trouble getting her to crawl back to me."

Ayumi then looked at her watch.

"I have to go now, I have a few errands to run. It was nice meeting you."

Ayumi smiled as she stood up, and left the café.

Kim sat there, in stunned silence. Ayumi really did know a lot about Shego. Just then, Ron walked into the the café.

"Hey KP, what's up?"

Ron spoke in his usual, chipper voice.

"Hey Ron, not much. What are you doing here?"

Ron sat down.

"I dropped by your place, but you weren't there. Then your mom told me you were here. She said something about you meeting up with, Ayumi."

Kim looked away for a moment.

"Oh yeah, her. Is Ciel awake yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up about ten minutes before I had gotten there. Listen, KP, what did Ayumi want?"

Kim let out a sigh.

"She wants me to stay away from Ciel. She plans on taking her back, and doesn't want me getting in the way. Ron, I'm worried. She knows everything about Ciel, way more than me. She even said that Ciel still has feelings for her. What if she's right, what if Ciel does still have feelings for her, what if she goes back to her, what i-"

Kim was cut off by Ron, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Woah there chill, KP. Look, Ciel loves you more than anything in this world. So what if Ayumi knows more about her than you do, it doesn't mean that you can't learn."

"Yeah but, Ayumi knows the important stuff about Ciel, that I don't know. Ron, what if Ciel decides to go back to her?, because Ayumi knows her better?"

Kim's eyes were now brimming, with tears. Ron moved so that he was sitting next to Kim. He then pulled his best friend into a hug.

"KP, I said it once, and I say it again. Ciel, loves you, she's totally crazy about you. But, if you're having doubts about Ciel's loyalty, then you shouldn't marry her."

"It's not that I'm having doubts, it's that I, I don't want to lose her."

A few tears trickling down Kim's face.

"And you won't lose her. Why don't I walk you home, and you can have a talk with Ciel. You should let her know about, Ayumi, and about how you're feeling."

Ron stood up, from his seat, and offered his hand to Kim. Kim took his hand, and pulled herself up. She then used her free hand to wipe her tears away.

"Thanks, Ron."

Kim then released his hand.

"Anytime, KP."

Ron gave her a smile, and the two then left the cafe, and headed back to the Possible house.

**End of chapter 1:**

A/N: And just when Kim thought the drama was over...boom, Ayumi comes in, and tries to start something. Does Shego really still have feelings for her, or is the love she have for Kim greater? Find out next time on A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot, that is all. Also, updates might be slow at first, as my mind is going in a million different directions with this story, but I have a vague idea on how I want it to turn out.

**Chapter 2: A Worried Redhead:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim opened the front door to her home, and walked in. She had told Ron that she wanted to talk to Shego in private, so after dropping her off, he headed home. Kim walked into the living room to find Shego, sitting on the couch, channel surfing. She then walked over, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Princess."

Shego gave Kim a quick kiss. Kim returned the kiss, then asked Shego if they could go some place private to talk. Shego told her that they could, then she turned off the TV, and took Kim's hand, leading her upstairs. When they got to Kim's room, Shego could sense that there was something on the redheads mind.

"Is everything okay?"

It was clear by the tone of Shego's voice, that she was concerned. Kim took a seat on the edge of her bed, and gestured for Shego to do the same. Once they were seated next to each other, Kim spoke.

"Do you love me?"

Shego gave Kim a confused look. Why was she asking such a thing?

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

Kim took a deep breath, to steady herself.

"I met with Ayumi, today."

Shego's eyebrows shot up, in surprise.

"Oh, and what did she want?"

"She wants you back."

Kim was trying to hide her emotions.

"She does?"

Shego was shocked. Kim just nodded her head.

"Ciel, would you leave me, for her?"

Shego was quiet for a moment, and it worried Kim.

"Princess, I love you with all my heart, I really do. When you asked me to marry you, I thought I'd died, and gone to heaven. But, there is a part of me that still cares about Ayumi. We went through so much together, and she knows me better than anyone. Before we started dating she was my best friend. However, she broke my heart, and I can't forgive her for that."

"So you wouldn't leave me for her?"

Kim's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Doy, of course not. Princess, if she wants me to get back together with her, then she'll have drag me away from you, kicking and screaming."

Kim wiped her eyes, and smiled at Shego. She then wrapped her arms around her fiancée, and pulled her into a kiss, which Shego happily melted into. As they sat there kissing, Shego's cell rang. Breaking the kiss, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis. We wanted to ask you something."

Wego 1, said.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know, if you would like to meet your real parents."

Shego's eyes widened, in shock.

"My, my real parents?"

"Yeah, they're in town, and they want to see you. So what do you say, wanna meet 'em?"

"I dunno."

"Well if you change your mind, they'll be in town until Monday. I gotta go now though, there's a bank robbery in progress."

After saying their goodbyes, Shego set her phone down, and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

"You alright?"

Kim laid down next to, Shego. Shego placed her arm across her eyes, and mumbled something, incoherent. Kim giggled, slightly, and then poked Shego in the side, to get her attention.

"You know, if you don't want to see them, you don't have to."

Shego moved her arm back down to her side, and looked at Kim.

"I know, but this could be my chance to ask them why they gave me up."

"Do you want me to go with you when you visit them?"

Shego thought about it for a moment, then shook her head, deciding that meeting her real parents was something she had to do on her own. After their conversation, the two of them laid there, cuddled against each other.

As they laid there, a question popped into Kim's head.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had doubts about marrying me, you'd let me know, right?"

Shego looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I have doubts? Are you still worried about what, Ayumi, said to you?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Look, Pumpkin, I don't have a doubt in my mind about whom I want to be with. My heart belongs to you, and only you. However, if I ever did start having doubts I would let you know. After all, two people shouldn't get married unless they're both ready."

Kim gave a sigh, of relief, and snuggled closer to Shego.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there's someone down at the mall that I want you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is, Jane. She sold me the ring I got for you for a low price, but made me promise that I would return and let her know how it went. So will go with me to see her?"

Shego thought about it, for a moment.

"Sure, I'll go with you to see her. But, can we do it tomorrow? I just want to spend my day with you."

Shego gave Kim a loving look.

"Sure, why don't we go out to dinner tonight, my treat."

Kim then gave her fiancée a warm smile. Shego returned the smile, and gave Kim a small, tender kiss. As they two lay there in each other's arms, they were interrupted by, Anne.

"Awe, look at the Kodak moment."

Shego laughed, while Kim turned red with embarrassment.

"Moooomm."

Kim, groaned, burying her face in her hands. Anne just chuckled at her daughter's embarrassment.

"Awe, what's the matter, Cupcake? It's not like she walked in on us having sex."

Kim turned even redder.

"Hmm, I wonder how far down that blush goes."

Shego then lifted up Kim's shirt.

"Ciel!"

Kim, shrieked, pushing her shirt back down. Anne laughed at the couple. Realizing that her mom was still there, Kim asked her why she had come up to her room.

"I'm here because I wanted to ask you something. Kim, may I speak to you downstairs?"

Kim looked at her mom, and then back at Shego.

"I'll be right back."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle kiss, before standing, and leaving the room, with her mom.

When they got downstairs, to the living room, Kim asked her mom what she wanted to talk.

"I wanted to talk about you and Ciel."

"What about us?"

"Well, Ron told me about your conversation with, Ayumi. He said you were worried about losing Ciel to her. Is this true?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Ayumi knows so much more about Ciel, than I do. She knows her every need, her everyone want, her every wish and desire."

Anne looked at her daughter for a moment, then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, while it is true that Ayumi does know more about Ciel than you do, doesn't mean she always will. But, you can't let your worrying get in the way of building a future with Ciel. If you neglect her wants and needs, then you'll just drive her right into Ayumi's arms."

Kim thought her mom's words over, for a bit, and she was right, she couldn't let Ayumi's words get to her.

"Alright, well that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to start dinner, will the two of you be joining us?"

Kim shook her head.

"I'm taking Ciel out, tonight. She wanted us to spend some time together, just the two of us."

"Okay, well you two have fun, and be safe."

Anne then headed into the kitchen.

"We will."

Kim then headed upstairs, to get ready for her date.

**End of chapter 2:**

A/N: Second chapter is finally done, now on to the third. Kim and Shego go on a date in the next chapter, let's hope things go smoothly. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This chapter will be on the longer side, so sit back and enjoy. Also, the song Not Over You belongs to Gavin DeGraw.

**Chapter 3: Date Night Trouble:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was upstairs, getting ready for her date. She had called Wade, and asked him to make reservations for her at one of the best French restaurants in town. After Wade had made the reservations, Kim and Shego both went to their separate rooms, to get ready. Kim was showered, and had her hair done. Now, she just needed something to wear. Finally after about fifteen minutes, Kim opted to wear a simple, spaghetti strapped, seafoam green dress, with matching heels. The dress stopped just above her knees, and Kim took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She then put on a touch of makeup, before grabbing her purse, and heading downstairs.

When Kim got downstairs, Shego was already there waiting for her. And, when Kim saw her, her breath caught in her throat. Shego was wearing a sleeveless, cherry blossom pink dress, with a pair of matching heels. Kim stood there, in awe at her fiancée. Shego didn't even know Kim was there, until she looked in her direction. When she saw the way Kim was looking at her, her cheeks got a slightly pink tinge to them.

"Do, do you like it?"

Shego sounded, shy. Managing to find her voice, Kim spoke

"I love it, you look beautiful."

Kim's compliment caused Shego to blush even more. Kim then walked over to Shego, and gave her a peck on the cheek, then grabbed a hold of her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Anne then walked out of the kitchen to tell the two of them to be safe, and have a good time. After telling Anne they would careful, and saying their goodbyes, Kim and Shego head out for their date.

**At the Restaurant:**

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kim gave her keys to the valet, and her and Shego were escorted to their table. Once they were seated they were told their waiter would be right with them. While they sat and waited, Kim decided to ask Shego a few questions, to get to know her better.

"So, this might sound like a weird question, but how old are you?"

Shego took a sip of water, before.

"I'm eighteen."

Kim stared at Shego, in shock.

"Wait, how do you have a teaching degree then? And, how were you able to drink wine on our first date?"

"Well, for the wine, I used a fake ID."

"You did what?!"

"Pumpkin, chill. Besides, you of all people should know how bad I can be. It really shouldn't come as that much of a surprise."

"Yeah, you're right. So, how did you get your teaching degree.

"I graduated high school when I was fourteen, and was able to get my teaching degree within a couple years. I've always been what many people would consider a genius, but I never really told anyone about it."

"Not even, Ayumi?"

Shego shook her head.

"She knew I was smart, she just didn't know how smart."

Shego took another sip of water. Just then, their waiter arrived to take their orders. Once the orders were taken care of, Kim and Shego got back to their conversation.

"So, when's your birthday?"

"July fifteenth."

Shego's answer stunned Kim.

"You're a month younger than me?"

"Yes, Pumpkin, I'm a month younger than you. Surprised?",

"Well yeah, I always thought you were older, but then you told me you were only eighteen, and so then I thought you would be at least a few months older than me."

Shego just gave Kim an amused look. The redhead could be so funny sometimes.

"So, how long were you and Ayumi together for?"

Kim at first wasn't sure if she wanted to ask that question, then she decided to just get it off her chest.

"Well we met when we were eight, and started dating when we were thirteen, and broke up when we were sixteen. So, three years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so, but our relationship will be even longer."

Shego reached over, and gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze. As the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes, a voice spoke to them from behind, Shego.

"Awe, how cute."

Shego jumped slightly, and turned around, locking eyes with, Ayumi.

"What are doing here?"

Shego was a bit surprised to see her ex.

"I'm here, hunting the elusive white rabbit."

Ayumi's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"There is no need for your sass.".

Shego spoke, in a matter of fact tone.

"Hmm, true, but you've always loved my sass. And, another part of me that rhymes with."

Ayumi then gave Shego a seductive look. Kim just sat there fuming, wishing Ayumi would just disappear.

"Well, I have to get back to my table, see you around."

As Ayumi walked away, she put a little extra sway in her hips, knowing that Shego would be watching. Shego hadn't even realized she was staring, until Kim yelled.

"Ciel, stop staring at her ass!"

"What, Princess, I wasn't, I mean she, uh...look, the foods here!"

Shego then frantically pointed, at the waiter. The waiter just shook his head, and set their plates down in front of them.

_"Some people are just so strange."_

He then walked away.

As Kim and Shego ate their dinner, Ayumi would occasionally walk by and flirt with Shego. Kim wanted to stick her foot out, and trip her the next time she walked by, but then she remembered that her mom had told her to not let Ayumi get to her. So, Kim did her best to ignore Ayumi's flirting, but her patience was wearing thin. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Kim spoke out.

"Don't you have somewhere to be or something?"

Kim's tone was bitter.

"Now, now Kimmie, that isn't a very nice tone you have there. What, you don't like the fact that Ciel, enjoys me flirting with her?"

"She's not enjoying it."

Kim glared at Ayumi. Ayumi just smirked, and then whispered something into Shego's ear, causing the pale skinned woman, to blush. After that, she went back to her table. Shego's sat there, poking at the food that was on her plate, with her fork.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing."

"You're not acting like it was, nothing."

"It was nothing, really."

Kim continued to look at Shego for a moment, then returned to her food. After about ten minutes, Shego announced she was going to the bathroom, and left the table.

While she was standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, Ayumi walked in.

"So, did I create a stir in your relationship?"

"What do you want?"

Shego sounded tired.

"I just wanted to making sure you were alright."

Ayumi then wrapped her arms around Shego's waist.

"I'm fine, now let go of me."

Shego removed Ayumi's arms from around her waist, and walked away. Just as she was about to open the door, to leave, Ayumi spun her around, and captured lips in a kiss. Shego was stunned at first, but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but grew more passionate when Ayumi slid her tongue into Shego's mouth, eliciting a moan from her. As the making out continued, Ayumi slowly moved her hand up Shego's dress, and began to rub her inner thigh. Shego was becoming lost in Ayumi's touch and kiss, but something was nagging at the back of her mind, telling her to stop, that what she was doing was wrong. Finally, after a few minutes, Ayumi broke the kiss, and left Shego standing there, breathless.

"Hmm, I see you enjoyed yourself."

Ayumi gave Shego a smirk. Shego didn't say anything and just exited the bathroom, heading back to Kim.

When she got back to the table she saw Kim, staring at her watch.

"Twenty minutes, you were in that bathroom for twenty minutes. What happened, did you get lost while you were in there?"

Shego was about to say something, but then Ayumi came up behind her, and whispered something into her ear. After she finished, she gave Shego a wink, and then walked back to her table.

"Okay, what was that all about?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just looked down at her hands.

"Ciel, look at me."

Kim's tone was firm. Shego did as Kim said, and looked at her.

"Was Ayumi in the bathroom while you were in there?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Did anything happen?"

Again, Shego nodded her head. "What happened?"

Shego let out a shaky breath, before speaking.

"We, we made out."

"You made out?"

Kim's voice was eerily calm. Shego nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie. I thought, I thought my feelings for her were gone, that I had gotten over her, but when she kissed, I don't know I just felt this spark, and I found myself enjoying the kiss."

Shego was close to tears by this point, but continued speaking.

"I didn't want to enjoy the kiss, I really didn't, but when memories of us together came rushing back, and I found myself wondering what it would've been like if we had never broken up. But, while we were making out, I felt something nagging at the bank of mind, telling me to stop, but I couldn't stop, and, and, I'm sorry. Oh god, Kimmie, I'm so sorry."

By that point Shego had burst into tears, and was now sobbing hysterically, burying her face in her hands. Kim got up, and quickly wrapped her arms around Shego, pulling her into a tight embrace. As she held her, and rubbed her back soothingly, she began to speak to her. in a gentle voice.

"Shh, Ciel, baby, calm down. I'm not angry with you, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was. Please stop crying."

Shego just continued to cry, as Kim held her, and spoke softly to her.

"Sweety, I'm not mad at you, I'm really not. It's okay if you still have feelings for her."

Kim's last sentence got Shego's attention, and she looked at Kim, with bloodshot eyes.

"It, it is?"

Kim reached her hand out, and gently wiped away Shego's tears, she then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes, honey, it's okay if you still have feelings for her; we'll work through it together. I love you, and no one is gonna tear us apart."

Kim then gave Shego a loving smile.

"I love you too. Can we go home now, I just wanna lay down."

Shego choked back another sob.

"Sure, let me just go pay the check, and we can go."

With that said, Kim signaled the waiter over to the table, to ask him for the check. Once the check was paid, Kim and Shego got the car from the valet, and headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

When they got back home, Kim took Shego upstairs, to the guest room. Shego then took her shoes off and laid down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No."

Shego, mumbled. Kim then let her know that she would be downstairs if she needed her. She then left out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Once Kim had left the room, and the coast was clear, Shego reached over and turned on the radio, hoping that some music would help her situation. However, as the song Not Over You began to play, she began to think about the past she had had with Ayumi, and all they had been through together.

"Dreams, that's where I have to go

to see your beautiful face, anymore

I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio

Hope, hope there's a conversation

where we both admit we had it good but

until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood

And I realize

If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

and finally I'm forced to face the truth

No matter what I say, I'm not over you

Not over you

Damn, damn girl you do it well

And I thought you were innocent

You took this heart and put it through hell

But still you're magnificent

I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me

Turn around and I'm back in the game

Even better than the old me

But I'm not even close without you

If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

and finally I'm forced to face the truth.

No matter what I say, I'm not over you

And if I had the chance to renew

You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do

I could get back on the right track

But only if you'd be convinced

So until then

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

and finally I'm forced to face the truth

No matter what I say, I'm not over you

Not over you

Not over you

Not over you."

When the song ended, Shego turned off the radio and curled up into a ball, sobbing loudly. All the feelings and love that she had had for Ayumi had come flooding back, and she didn't know what to do. She loved Kim with all her heart, but now that her feelings for Ayumi had resurfaced, she felt all messed up.

_"Why does it have to be so hard?"_

Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Ciel, sweetheart, it's Anne. May I come in?"

Shego quickly dried her eyes, and told Anne that it was okay for her to come in. When she opened the door and walked in, she could see the tears stained onto Shego's face.

"Kim told me about what happened at the restaurant, are you okay?"

Anne's voice was filled with concern. Shego shook her head, tears streaming down her face, once again. Anne sat down on the bed, and pulled Shego into her lap, gently rocking her back, and forth.

"You know, Kim told me that your biological parents wanted to see you, and I think you should. It'll help get your mind off of stuff, and you can relax a bit."

Shego thought about it for a moment, then decided that seeing her parents could be just what she needed.

"Okay, I'll go see them."

Shego's voice was a bit hoarse, from so much crying, and her eyes were beginning to droop. Anne just continued to hold her, letting her know that everything would be alright, and allowed Shego to fall asleep, in her arms.

**End of chapter 3:**

A/N: The decision for Shego's age is something that randomly popped into my head. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In this chapter we shall meet Jane, again, and Shego's parents.

**Chapter 4: Questions Answered:**

**Possible Residence:**

It was morning, at the Possible house. Kim and Shego had gone out on a date the night before, and things hadn't gone as planned. Thanks to, Ayumi. Now, Shego was feeling guilty about the feelings she was having for her ex girlfriend. Everyone was seated at the dining room table, eating breakfast. Everyone that is except Shego, who had shut herself up in her room. The Possibles had all tried to get Shego to come down for breakfast, but no avail.

"I wish she wouldn't beat herself up so much about this. I already told her I'm not mad at her."

"Don't worry, Kimmie-cub, I'm sure she'll be okay. Just give her some time."

James gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

"I know, dad, I'm just really worried about her. I hate seeing her so down like this."

They all sat in silence for a moment, which was broken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!"

Tim, shouted, jumping out of his chair, and racing off for for the phone.

"Possible residence, Tim, speaking."

He then listened to what the person on the other end had to to say, before calling Anne over, to take the call. Anne got out of her chair, and took the phone from her son's outstretched hand.

"Hello? Oh, okay. Yes, yes of course, we look forward to seeing you. Yes, you can come at around 5:30, if you'd like. What, oh, no she doesn't know yet. Well, I haven't told her yet. Yes, I'll tell her you're coming. Okay, thank you for calling, see you in a few hours."

Anne then hung up the phone, and went back to her seat.

"What was that about?"

Kim, asked.

"That was Ciel's dad."

"Ciel's dad? Why would he be calling here?"

"Well, I recommended to Ciel that she go see her parents, but with the way she's been feeling I thought it'd be best if they come here. So, I called Logan, and got their number from him."

"So, Ciel's parents are coming over for dinner?"

"Yep, I told them dinner is at 6:00, but they'll probably be here before then."

"So, when do you plan on telling her, that her parents are coming over for dinner?"

"I was gonna go tell her, after we got done with breakfast."

"Something tells me she just saved you the trip."

Jim, said, looking up from his plate, and at the dining room entryway. Everyone else looked where Jim was looking, and saw Shego, standing there.

Shego was standing there, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, from all the crying she had done, until the wee hours of the morning.

"Good morning, Ciel, how are you feeling?"

Anne, asked. Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I take it you heard about your parents coming over for dinner."

Shego nodded her head.

"Are you comfortable with them coming over here for dinner? Because if you're not, then we can go out to eat."

James, said.

"They can have dinner here."

Shego's voice sounded hollow, and Kim became concerned. Shego looked like shit, and she sounded terrible.

"I'm going back to bed, wake me when they get here."

Shego then shuffled back towards the stairs.

"Don't you want any breakfast?"

Kim, asked.

"Not hungry."

Shego, mumbled, as she slowly ascended the steps. Once Shego was back in her room, Tim spoke.

"I wish there was something we could do for her. You know, make her feel better."

Suddenly, Jim was struck with an idea.

"Hicka bicka boo."

"Hoosha!"

The two of them then raced off, to their room.

"Hmm, what do you suppose they're up to?"

James, asked.

"Knowing them, it probably involves explosions."

Kim, said.

"Well whatever they're doing, let's hope they don't make too big of a mess."

Anne, said, as she began to clear away the dishes. Kim and James just nodded their heads, in agreement. Then, Kim looked at her watch.

"I gotta get going, I need to get down to the mall."

"Okay, just be careful, and be back in time for dinner."

Anne, said.

"I will."

Kim then grabbed her coat, and keys, and headed out the door.

**Middleton Mall:**

When she walked into the mall, Kim quickly set about find the store that she had gotten Shego's ring from. After searching around for about fifteen minutes, Kim finally spotted the store called, Elegant Emeralds. Walking in she quickly spotted Jane, putting some merchandise into a display case.

"Jane!"

Kim called out, waving to her. Jane looked up from her work, and smile when she spotted, Kim. Putting the last necklace into the case, she closed it and then walked over to, Kim.

"So, how'd it go?"

Jane's voice was filled with curiosity.

"Well I proposed to her, on Christmas day."

"And...?"

"She said yes."

"Eeep!"

Jane, squealed, pulling Kim into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for."

Jane then released Kim, from the hug.

"Thank you."

"So how come you didn't bring her here, with you?"

"Well, we went out to eat last night, and we ran into her ex girlfriend. And, to make a long story short, they made out in the bathroom."

Jane let out a gasp, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Are you serious? And you're still gonna go through with the marriage?"

Kim nodded her head.

"My fiancée means more to me, than anything in this world. You see, she thought the feelings she had for her ex were gone, but when they kissed, she said those feelings resurfaced. I'm not mad at her for still having feelings for her. After all, they had been best friends, since they were kids, and dated for three years. Now, she's at home, looking like a complete wreck, because she feels guilty about having feelings for both of us."

Jane looked at Kim, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my god, the poor dear. She must feel so confused right now."

Jane looked concerned.

"Yeah, I wish there was some way I could get her to smile. I hate seeing her cry so much."

Kim sounded as if she were about to cry, herself.

"How about you get here gift? I suggest a stuffed animal. After all, no one can cry when they got something cute and cuddly to hold."

Kim thought about it, for a moment, maybe a stuffed animal would cheer Shego up.

"Is there any particular store, you'd recommended?"

"Hmm, I'd go with, The Animal Plaza. It's on the fourth floor, and they have a great selection of stuffed animals."

Kim then thanked her for her help, and headed up to the fourth floor.

Arriving at, The Animal Plaza, Kim stepped inside, and set about finding a stuffed animal for Shego. After about thirty minutes, Kim finally spotted the perfect stuffed animal. It was a black and white wolf pup, with emerald green eyes. Kim thought it was adorable, and she was sure that Shego would love. So, with her gift found, Kim quickly made the purchase, and then headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

When Kim arrived home, she found Anne in the kitchen, finishing up dinner.

"Hey, bubblebutt, how was the mall?"

"It was good. Is Ciel still up in her room?"

"I believe so."

Anne then turned her attention, to the roast she had in the oven. Seeing how preoccupied her mom was, Kim made her way upstairs. When she got to Shego's room she found her sitting on her bed, holding a bouquet of orange hydrangeas.

"Where did the flowers come from?"

"From, your brothers."

A ghost of a smile appeared, on Shego's lips.

"My brothers?"

Kim looked perplexed.

"Yeah, they pooled together their allowances, and went out and bought them for me. Then, they handed them to me and told me to be happy."

"And do you feel any happier?"

"A little."

"Here then, maybe this will help."

Kim then handed Shego, the stuffed wolf pup she had gotten her. Shego set down the flowers, and took the stuffed animal from Kim's hands.

"You got this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought it would help you feel better. Do you feel better now?"

Shego looked at Kim, and gave her a wide smile.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Princess."

Shego pulled Kim into a hug. As they were hugging, James called to them from downstairs.

"Girls, dinner!"

"Okay!"

They called back, at the same time, causing both of them to giggle. Setting down the stuffed animal, Kim had gotten her, Shego stood up, and headed out the door, with Kim following closely behind.

They arrived downstairs to see Anne and James, talking to two people, who looked a lot like Shego. When Anne saw them out of the corner of her she gestured for Shego, to come closer. When Shego was standing in front of Anne, she introduced her to the two people that were in front of her.

"Ciel, these are your parents, Alexandre, and Genevieve."

Shego just looked down, suddenly finding the carpet to be very interesting.

"She's shy, just like her mother."

Alexandre, said.

"Ciel, are you going to say hi?"

Anne, asked. Shego shook her head, and then moved so that she was hiding behind Anne.

"Well why don't we sit down and have some dinner, I'm sure she'll come around in a little while."

James, said. Then they all went, and sat at the table.

As dinner got underway, idle conversations went on here, and there. Shego, however, stayed quiet, for the most part. After some time had passed, Anne decided to try and get Shego, involved in conversation.

"Ciel, isn't there something you want to ask your parents?"

Shego didn't say anything, and continued to poke around at her food, taking a few bites here, and there.

"Well, you must be wondering why you were put up for adoption."

Genevieve, said. This got Shego's attention, and she glanced up at her mother.

"I guess."

Shego, mumbled, looking back down at her plate.

"Ciel, listen, your mother, and I didn't put you up for adoption because we didn't love you, or because we didn't want you. We wanted very much to raise, and take care of you, but we couldn't."

Kim looked at him, in confusion.

"Why couldn't you keep her? It sounds like you wanted to, so why didn't you?"

"We could sit here, and give a million excuses as to why we couldn't keep her, but the main reason why we didn't was because, well because we were afraid of her."

Genevieve, said.

"How the heck could someone be afraid of a baby?"

Jim, asked.

"Ciel was different, from most babies. Whenever my wife, or I held her, she would become very rigid, and let out this, bloodcurdling, scream. She only ever did it when one of us held her. Finally, after about a week, we just couldn't take it anymore. Her screams became more and more terrifying, and people were starting to talk, saying that we were abusing her. So one night we took her to my sister, and brother in law's house. I found the spare key underneath the welcome mat, and opened the door. My wife, and I gently placed, Ciel, inside the entryway, and left. Never to be seen or heard from, again."

Everyone just stared at him, like he was insane

"So you didn't want me, because I cried too much?"

"Sweetheart, it's not that you cried too much, it's the reason why you cried. You only cried when your father or I, held you. If anyone else held you, then you were all smiles. We gave you up, because we thought you would be happier. We're happy with the family that raised you?"

"I suppose. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Shego took a small bite, of food. Alexandre and Genevieve looked

at each other, for a moment, then back at, Shego.

"I guess all we really have left to say is that, we're sorry if we've upset you in anyway. We know that putting you up for adoption may not have been the best choice, in your eyes, but it was better than the other suggestion we had gotten."

Alexandre, said.

"What other suggestion?"

Jim, asked, looking genuinely curious.

"We'll some of our neighbors believed that Ciel, was possessed by the devil, because of the way she screamed. They suggested that we take her to a priest, for an exorcism. When we refused they told us we were horrible people, and that Ciel was nothing more than the spawn of Satan. It's probably a good thing no one in our town ever knew Ciel's, middle name."

Genevieve, said.

"What is her middle name?"

Anne, asked.

"It's, Damien. She was named after my father, but people in our town would have thought we got it from the movie, The Omen. You see, my father and I, were very close, and I always said that if I ever was blessed with a child of my own I would name them after him. I decided that if I had a boy, Damien would be the first name. If I had a girl, it would be the middle name. I remember when my wife announced she was pregnant, my dad was so happy to be a grandpa, again. Unfortunately, he passed away at the exact same time she was born."

"When was she born?"

James, asked.

"She was born the evening of, July 15, 1989, at six minutes and six seconds past six o'clock. The time she was born at is otherwise known as, the hour of the beast. That's another thing we're glad people didn't know about. We're glad people didn't know the time she was born at, it just would've caused more trouble."

The dining room was filled, with a stunned silence. No one was sure what to do, or say next. Finally, Kim, decided to ask another question.

"Where was Ciel, born? I'm getting the feeling that she wasn't born in, Go City."

"She was born in a small town, in Greece. In fact, she was born in the same town that my father was born in."

Once again, the dining room filled with silence. After about five minutes, Shego, decided to break it, as she still had one last thing on her mind.

"So, did you guys basically give me up for my own protection?"

"I suppose in way we did. When we had you, we feared someone would take you from us, because of what they believed you were. So, we took you to your aunt and uncle's for safety."

Genevieve, said. Shego looked at her parents, for a moment, trying to process all the information, she had just been given. After a few minutes, Shego left the table, and sat on the couch; too tired to climb the stairs to her room.

"Is she alright?"

Alexandre, asked, concern clear in his voice.

"She's been going through some stuff lately, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

James, said, looking over at Shego.

As the Possibles and Shego's parents finished up dinner, Shego sat on the couch and thought about all she had been told, and all she had gone through. In all honesty, she felt like she was on a runaway train, and she wasn't sure when it would stop. She just hoped that it would be soon.

**End of chapter 4:**

A/N: To whoever it was that gave me my first review for this story, thank you, you are awesome. Now, this chapter ended up getting posted a little later than I intended, and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I was gonna post this chapter yesterday, but I got too wrapped up in watching Netflix.

**Chapter 5: A Comforting Lie:**

**Possible Residence:**

At around nine o'clock, Shego's parents went home, and Kim went and joined Shego, on the couch. As she held the pale skinned woman, she couldn't help but worry about her. Shego had skipped breakfast and lunch, and only had a few bites at dinner. Plus, she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. As they sat there together, Shego's phone rang. She picked up the phone and stared at the caller ID for a bit, before answering.

"What's up?"

Shego sounded exhausted.

"Wow, Sheegs, you sound like shit. Is everything okay?"

Ayumi, asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Shego tried to sound happy, but failed miserably.

"You never were good at lying, you know? How about you come over to my place, we can have a little chat."

"Why can't we just talk on the phone?"

"Because there's something I wanted to discuss with you, and I don't want to do it over the phone."

Shego let out a sigh, and then was silent for a moment. As she sat there in total concentration, Kim wondered who she was talking to. She was about to ask her who she was talking to, when Shego spoke.

"Fine, I'll come over."

"Great, can't wait to see you."

Ayumi then hung up the phone Once the call had ended, Shego got up, and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?"

"To my brothers, can you get me my keys, off of my dresser?"

"Sure."

Kim then headed upstairs, to grab Shego's keys. When she got back downstairs, she asked Shego why she was going to see her brothers.

"They wanted to speak with me in person, about my parents' visit."

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will. I'll see you when I get back. I'll only be gone for an hour."

Shego then gave Kim a kiss, and left out the door.

**Go City:**

*knock* *knock* "Coming!"

Ayumi, shouted, as she ran to open the door. When the door opened she saw Shego, standing on the other side of it.

"Hey, come on in."

Ayumi then stepped aside, so that Shego could enter. Once she was in the house, Ayumi shut the door, and took Shego's coat from her. She then looked at her face, and seeing the emotional turmoil swirling around in her eyes, Ayumi pulled Shego into a hug.

"I love you, I always have, and I always will."

Shego felt her heart skip a beat, at Ayumi's words, and she pulled back from the hug to look into Ayumi's eyes. When she looked into those beautiful, baby blue eyes, she felt her heart flutter. After all, Ayumi's unique eye color was something that caused her to fall for her in the first place. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that for, just gazing into each other's eyes, but Shego finally broke the silence.

"So, uh, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

Ayumi then headed for another part of the house, and motioned for Shego to follow.

When they arrived in Ayumi's bedroom, she sat on the bed, and then motioned for Shego to sit next to her. Shego did so, and once they were both seated on the bed, Ayumi, began to speak.

"Ciel, I love you. I love you more than you realize. When I found out you were engaged I was heartbroken. I know that I was a bitch to you in the past, and that what I said and did in the restaurant was uncalled for, but I would like another chance with you. Please, Ciel, let me be the girlfriend I was suppose to be."

Shego sat there for a moment, mulling over what Ayumi had said, and she was beginning to feel conflicted. Ever since her feeling for Ayumi resurfaced, she's been feeling like her life is out of control. Noticing that she hadn't said anything yet, Ayumi asked Shego if she was alright.

"I'm fine. It's just, well I, I'm confused. I love Kimmie, I love her with all my heart and soul. But then, you came back into my life, and things changed. When you kissed me that night at the restaurant, I felt my feelings for you resurface. I thought I was over you, I honestly did; but now, now I'm falling in love with you all over again, and it scares me. I don't want to lose Kimmie, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Also, I don't think I can risk getting my heartbroken again."

Ayumi looked at Shego for a moment, thinking about what she had said. She cared about Shego a lot, she really did, but their past history together, was preventing Shego from seeing how much she cared for her.

"Ciel, I promise you I will never hurt you again."

"How can I be sure you're not lying?"

Knowing that actions speak louder than words, Ayumi leaned over, and captured Shego's lips in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it spoke volumes to Shego. When they finally parted, Shego looked into Ayumi's eyes, and saw love and adoration in them. Realizing how much Ayumi truly cared for her, Shego felt a strong feeling overcome her, and she captured Ayumi's lips in another kiss. Ayumi was thrown for a loop at first, but after a few seconds she began to kiss back. As the kissing continued, Ayumi gently pushed Shego onto the bed, and then climbed on top of her. As they lay there, lost in their own world, Ayumi ran her tongue over Shego's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shego obliged, and she moaned in pleasure, as Ayumi's tongue entered into her mouth. Hearing Shego was enjoying the make out session, Ayumi decided to take it a step further. Shego was wearing a maroon, button down shirt, so Ayumi began to undo each button, one by one, leaving a trail of kisses down Shego's body as she did so. Once Shego's shirt was removed, and tossed gently off to the side, Ayumi cupped Shego's breast, and began to massage them, gently. As she continued to moan in pleasure, Ayumi felt herself becoming turned on, but she ignored the feeling. If Shego wanted to have sex than they would, but she wasn't going to try to pressure her into it. Ayumi then moved her hands down to Shego's hips, and placed a firm, yet gentle hold them. As she held her in place, and looked at her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, she smiled warmly.

"I love you."

Ayumi, said, softly. She then gave Shego, one more tender kiss, before moving to lay down next to her, and pulling her close. As Shego lay there, wrapped securely in Ayumi's arms, she felt herself drift off to sleep; blissfully unaware of the fact that it had gotten late, and that Kim had become worried about her.

**Possible Residence:**

It was around midnight, and Kim was wondering what was taking Shego so long.

_"I should give her a call, make sure she's alright."_

Kim then scrolled through the contacts on her phone, and clicked on Shego's number. The phone rang about eight times, then went to voicemail. Figuring that she must be asleep, Kim decided to contact her brothers. So, she pulled out her kimmunicator, and dialed the Go Tower. With a few moments, Hego appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to check on, Ciel."

Hego then gave Kim, a puzzled look.

"Why would you be calling here, to check up on her?"

This time it was Kim's turn to look confused.

"Because you called her earlier, and said you wanted to talk to her about her parents' visit, but you didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Kim, neither I, nor anyone of my brothers called Ciel."

Kim grew even more worried. Where on earth could she be then?

"Well if you didn't call her, and she's not with you, then where could she be?"

"I honestly don't know. Tell me, how was she after meeting her parents?"

"She seemed okay. The main concern was that we had run into Ayumi, a couple of days before, and well let's just say some things happened between them."

Alarm bells suddenly went off, in Hego's head.

"I know where she is, she's at Ayumi's."

Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"What makes you think she's there?"

Hego let out a sigh, Kim was probably not gonna like what he was about to say.

"In the past, when Ciel and Ayumi were together they would get into the occasional fight with each other. Usually, Ciel would end up being the one to get hurt. So, Ayumi would wait a few days, and then give Ciel a call. She would sweet talk her, and make her think she was sorry, and that she loved and cared about. Then they would end up spending the night together, and everything would be okay between them."

Kim was stunned. Shego was at Ayumi's, and not only that, she lied about where she was going. Kim then thanked Hego for his time, and ended the called.

"I can't believe she lied right to my face."

Kim thought she had said it to herself, but Anne had heard her.

"You can't believe who lied?"

"Ciel."

Anne was a bit taken aback by the anger, in her daughter's voice.

"What did she lie to you about?"

"She lied about where she was going. She told me that she was going to her brothers' place, but she really went to her ex girlfriend's place."

"How do you know that's where she is?"

Kim then began to tell her mom about the conversation she had had with, Hego. Anne looked at Kim, for a moment. It sounded like what Hego had said was true, and she could tell how much it had angered her daughter. However, there must have been some logical explanation as to why Shego had lied about where she was going. So, pulling out her phone, Anne decided to give Shego a call.

**Go City:**

*ring* *ring* _"Ugh, who the hell is calling at a time like this?"_

Ayumi, thought, desperately trying to ignore the insistent ringing. However, the ringing seemed to be never ending, and it was driving her up the wall. Unable to take it anymore, Ayumi reached into Shego's pocket, and pulled out her phone. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, she pressed the ignore button, then tossed the phone onto the dresser.

_"Phew, glad that's over."_

Ayumi then laid back down, next to Shego.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Shego, asked, her voice thick with sleep. Ayumi gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No one, baby, go back to sleep."

Ayumi gave Shego a warm and loving look.

"Mkay."

Shego, mumbled. She then snuggled back into Ayumi, and drifted off to sleep.

**Possible Residence:**

Anne stared at her phone, in confusion.

"That's strange, Ciel's never ignored one of my calls before."

By this point, Kim was both angry and concerned. She was angry at Shego for lying to her, and now she was concerned that she had ignored Anne's call.

_"I hope she's alright. But, she is definitely getting an earful from me when she gets home."_

**End of chapter 5:**

A/N: *in singsong voice* Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble. How will Kim handle the situation with Shego? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: There will be drama in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Fight Heard 'Round the World:**

**Go City:**

Shego woke up at around noon, to the sound of a shower running. She ran the conversation she had had with Ayumi, through her head. Had Ayumi really changed? Did she really love and care about her, as much as she said she did? Shego thought back to last night, and what they had done in bed together. She knew that if Kim ever found out, it would break her heart.

_"I guess what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."_

Shego then reached over to the dresser, and grabbed her phone. She looked at it, and noticed that she had two missed calls. One was from Kim, and the other was from Anne. Neither one of them had left a voicemail, so she wasn't quite sure why they called in the first place. As she laid there, looking at her phone, Ayumi emerged from the bathroom, dressed in only towel. When she looked at Shego, she noticed that she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What's got you so confused?"

"Kimmie and her mom both called me, last night, but I'm not sure what it was that they wanted."

"Hmm, interesting. Well I'm sure it couldn't have been too serious, since they didn't leave a voicemail."

Ayumi then got dressed, and brushed her hair. Once she had finished getting ready for the day, she went and sat down next to, Shego.

"What are your plans for the day?"

Ayumi ran her fingers gently through Shego's hair. Shego sat up, and thought about the question, for a moment.

"I'm really not sure. I should probably head home though. I told Kimmie that I would only be gone an hour, she's probably really worried about me."

Shego reached down, and grabbed her shirt. However, before she could put it on, Ayumi wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders, and pulled her close. Shego then let out a gasp, as Ayumi left a love bite on her collarbone. When she let go of her, Shego turned to look at her, and noticed a smirk on her face.

"Thought I'd give you a little gift before you leave."

She then left to grab Shego her coat, leaving her alone to get dressed.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim had spent most of her morning trying to figure out what she was going to say to Shego, when she got home. Kim was both confused and angered by what Shego had done. She was also worried about her, she knew what Ayumi had done to her in the past, and she hoped that she hadn't hurt Shego, again. As she sat there, thinking about Shego, she heard the front door open and close. Walking out of her room, she saw Shego at the door, hanging up her coat.

_"She appears to be alright, I better go down there and see though."_

Kim then headed downstairs, to talk to Shego.

"How did it go with your brothers?",

"It went well."

"I know you weren't at your brothers, last night."

Shego's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she kept her composure.

"What are you talking about, Princess? I was at my brothers all night."

"Really now, then how come when I called the Go Tower, Hego said you weren't there, and that neither him, nor any of your other brothers called you, last night?"

"Duh, because Hego's an idiot. He probably just forgot I was there, and that he had called."

Shego then headed into the kitchen, to get a drink. When Shego opened the fridge and bent forward to grab the carton of orange juice, Kim noticed something was on her. As she straightened herself back up, Shego noticed the way Kim was looking at her.

"What's with you?"

Shego, asked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. Kim seemed to be scrutinizing Shego.

"Unbutton your shirt."

Kim's tone was demanding.

"Excuse me?"

Shego looked at Kim, like she had lost her mind.

"You heard me, I said unbutton your shirt."

This time Kim's voice had a bit of anger in it.

"I'm not unbuttoning my shirt."

Shego poured herself some juice.

"What are you hiding from me? I know you're hiding something, now show me what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, and what's with the third degree?"

Shego placed the orange juice back in the fridge, and took a drink from her glass. Shego finished her drink, and then looked at Kim. What was the redhead's problem? Growing tired of Shego's lying, Kim grabbed Shego by the wrist, and dragged her up the stairs.

Once they were in Kim's room, she reached over, and unbuttoned the first two buttons of Shego's shirt. When she pulled the collar back slightly and noticed the mark, she became furious.

"What the fuck is that?"

Anger was clear, in Kim's voice.

"It's nothing."

Shego acted nonchalant.

"Bullshit, Ciel! You know what it is, and I wanna know how you got it!"

Kim was starting to get really pissed off, but Shego kept her cool.

"I got hit by a baseball, when I was playing catch with the Wegoes, before breakfast."

Kim couldn't believe her ears, it was just one lie after another.

"That's a damn lie, and you know it."

Now it was Shego's turn, to become angry. How dare Kim accuse her of being a liar. "

I'm not lying, I would never lie to you."

"Ciel, I know where you were last night, and it wasn't at your brothers'."

"Well then would you mind telling me where I was, because last time I checked I was at my brothers'."

"You Were at, Ayumi's."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think I was there?"

Kim then began to tell Shego, about the conversation she had had with Hego. Shego stood there, stunned.

_"Damn that Hego, why did he have to go and tell her something like that?"_

"Okay fine, I was at Ayumi's, but nothing happened. We just talked."

Kim just looked at Shego, her eyes narrowing.

"You're lying, I know something happened. Now, tell me what it was."

Shego was beginning to grow tired of the way Kim was speaking to her.

"Well what do you want me to tell you, hmm? You want me to tell you, that last night we made out, that I let her feel me up, and it felt fucking amazing? Or, would you prefer it if I told you about the love bite she gave me this morning?"

Kim couldn't believe what Shego had just said, and what made it worse was the fact that she didn't even seem to be sorry about it. Kim felt angry, angrier than she had ever felt in her life. She began to feel this rage, bubble up inside her. At that point, Kim felt that talking to Shego, would be pointless. However, what happened next, came as a surprise to both of them.

*Smack!*

Kim let out a gasp, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She wanted to take it back, but it was too late, the damage was done. Shego for her part, just stood in complete shock. Kim had just slapped her, and it had hurt like hell. Feeling a stinging, burning feeling on her face, Shego gently cupped her cheek, in an effort to soothe the pain. Kim felt bad for hitting, Shego. She hadn't meant for things to get physical between them.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry."

She then reached out, to put a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder, but she was prevented from doing so when she felt herself being shoved back.

"Don't touch me, don't you fuckin' touch me. You had no right to hit me."

Shego's voice was dripping with venom. Kim felt her anger begin to rise up, again.

"No right? You're saying that I had no right to hit you? Oh I'm sorry, I guess where you come from cheating on your fiancée is acceptable. I suppose I should do the same then, huh? Or, you know what, why don't we just make this an open relationship, and you go fuck, Ayumi, whenever you want."

Shego looked at Kim, like she was crazy.

"What the fuck is your problem? So we made out a little, you didn't have to hit me for it."

"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that you lied right to my face, and you thought it was okay. You know what, I bet you really enjoyed being with, Ayumi, last night. I bet you enjoyed the way she made you feel. You wanted to fuck her, didn't you? You wanted to, but you didn't because you were worried about me finding out. Well you know what, go ahead and fuck her, I really don't care. You obviously care a lot about her, so why don't you just go be with her?"

Shego stood in silence, not knowing what to do or say.

"Oh what, you're not gonna say anything?"

Shego sniffled, slightly.

"Don't even think about it. What, you think you can just cry and I'll forgive you for what you've done? Go ahead then, go ahead and bawl your fuckin' eyes out. Stand there, and cry like a little a bitch. But, if you want sympathy you sure as hell ain't getting it from me."

Shego's sniffling then grew into a quiet sob.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Just stop it, okay? Crying isn't going to work, so just stop it."

Shego tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. The tears just kept coming. Kim shook her head, she was beginning to get fed up.

"You know what I don't understand, is why you lied to me in the first place. Trust is a key part of any relationship, and if you don't want to be with me anymore then you should just leave, and quit wasting my fucking time."

That was it, Shego had heard enough, and she couldn't stand to hear anymore. She ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

**Somewhere outside:**

Shego ran as fast as she could. She ran until her legs began to burn, and her lungs begged her to stop. But she wouldn't stop, as long as her legs worked she would continue to run. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to get away. She had to get away from Kim, she couldn't bear to see Kim so upset with her. Shego had hurt Kim, she knew she had.

_"You idiot. You stupid, fuckin' idiot. Why did you have to go and cheat on her, huh? The two of your were so happy together, but then you had to go and ruin everything. You know in your heart that, Ayumi doesn't love you the way that Kim does. Why the hell didn't you listen?"_

As Shego continued to chide herself, she ended up not paying attention to where she was going. Before anyone could yell, "Look out!", there was the blast of a horn, the squeal of tires, and a bang.

**End of chapter 6:**

A/N: Well, I think the lesson here is that if you anger Kim, bad things will happen. Is Shego alright? What will happen to her and Kim's relationship now? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Get ready for some feels. Also the song, Auld Lang Syne, belongs to Robert Burns. I am simply borrowing it for creative purposes.

**Chapter 7: New Year, New Pain:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim sat on her bed, holding her pandaroo, and debating about whether or not she should go after, Shego. As Kim sat there, thinking about the fight they had had, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Anne opened the door, and walked in. She was holding a phone in her hand, and looking worried.

"Kim, I just got off the phone with the hospital. Ciel, was hit by a car."

Kim stared at her mom, in disbelief. She couldn't have been hit by a car, she just couldn't have.

"She's okay though, right?"

Anne shook her head.

"Sweetheart, the driver that hit her, was doing eighty in a thirty zone. Not only that, she was hit full force, and thrown about twenty feet into the air. She had to be resuscitated twice, on the way to the hospital, and once when she got there. She's on life support, and her condition is critical. Kim, I'm not gonna lie, it doesn't look good. The doctors don't even think she'll make it through the night."

Kim was in shock, and she didn't even realize that she was crying.

"No, this can't be happening, it just can't be. I, I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have been so cruel, but I let my anger get the best of me. Why, god, why?!"

As Kim broke down, Anne, wrapped her arms around her, in a tight embrace. She had no idea what her daughter was talking about, but now was not the time to ask. For now, she just held her daughter, and tried to comfort her as best she could. After about fifteen minutes had passed, Kim ask her mom if Shego's brothers had been informed of the accident.

"Yes, they know. I also let her parents know as well."

After a few more minutes of comforting Kim, Anne let her know that they should head over to the hospital. So, the two got in the car, and head over.

**Middleton General:**

Kim and Anne arrived at the hospital in record time. When they got there, Shego's brothers, along with her parents, were already there.

"Where are dad and the tweebs at?"

"They went to the space center, to watch the new rocket launch for the new year. But, they send Ciel their wishes."

"Oh, okay."

Kim then noticed someone sitting in the corner. It was, Ayumi. Kim could feel a twinge of jealousy when she looked at her, but she chose to ignore. Right now, her mind was focused on, Shego, and on whether or not she would make it.

"Galilee, Ciel's gonna make it, isn't she?"

Wego 2, asked, his eyes brimming with tears. Mego looked at his brother, his own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah, she'll make it."

Mego then pulled his brother into a hug. Time seemed to tick by slowly, as they sat in the waiting room.

"What's taking the doctor so long?"

Kim, asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be out here soon, to tell us what's going on."

Kim looked at her mom for a moment, and then went and sat down. Unfortunately, the only empty seat was right next to, Ayumi. When Ayumi saw Kim, she felt her anger rise.

"Well, well, I'm surprised you showed up. What, you come here so that you could hurt here some more?"

Ayumi's voice dripped with venom. Kim glared daggers at her, but otherwise didn't say anything. After all, Ayumi was right, she had hurt Shego; both physically and emotionally. Another twenty minutes had passed, before the doctor arrived.

"What's the news, doctor?"

Hego, asked. Dr. Saunders, let out a sigh, before answering.

"She hasn't woken up yet, and it doesn't look like she will. However, if she does wake up it'll be nothing short of a miracle. But, if she does wake up, she most likely won't be the same. Ciel suffered a lot of cranial damage, upon impact. In fact most of her time in the operating room was spent, treating a skull fracture."

Everyone just sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"You may all go see her now, if you'd like."

With that said, Team Go, Anne, Kim, Shego's parents, and Ayumi, followed Dr. Saunders into the ICU, where Shego was being held.

When they made it into the ICU, Dr. Saunders left them alone, to spend time with Shego. After he left, everyone else looked at Shego, and were hit with a wave of unimaginable sadness. Shego was laid up in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines that were keeping her alive, for the time being.

"She looks so fragile."

Hego, said. The others agreed with him, Shego did indeed look fragile. Shego's parents, for the most part had been fairly quiet. Alexandre held his wife, while she cried into his arms. Shego had just entered back into their lives, and now it looked like they were going to lose her.

"Logan, if Ciel ends up not making it she'll go to heaven, right?"

Wego 2, asked, looking at his brother, with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah, she will. But, she's gonna make it, don't worry. She pulled through when she had her heart transplant, and she'll pull through this time as well."

Hego then placed a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder.

"He's right, you know. Ciel has always been strong, and in the end she's always pulled through."

Genevieve, said, giving Wego 2 a warm smile. Wego 2 smiled back, hope shining in his eyes. With Genevieve's words, everyone began to feel a bit better, that is until Ayumi decided to ruin the happy moment.

"You all do realize that none of this would've happened, if Kim hadn't of yelled at her."

Kim glared at, Ayumi, rage building within her.

"I didn't yell at her. Well, I did a little. But, it's not like she didn't deserve it."

"What is it that she did?"

Alexandre, asked.

"Oh, I'll you what she did. Ciel came to me for help, and the princess here got all butthurt about it."

Kim was beginning to get fed up, with Ayumi's attitude.

"That is so not what happened. You called her, she went to your place, and then she willingly made out with you. She cheated on me, so I have every right to be upset."

Everyone else just stared at Kim, completely floored by what she had just said.

"Ciel cheated on you, no way! She would never do something like that!"

Wego 1, yelled, shocked by what Kim had said about his sister.

"Kim, are you sure that's what happened?"

Anne, asked, not quite believing that Shego would cheat on Kim.

"It's true, mom. Ciel cheated on me, and she lied to me last night about where she was."

"So I suppose that you felt it was okay to hit her too, huh?"

Ayumi, asked, crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow at Kim.

"You hit my daughter?"

Alexandre, asked, appalled by what he had just heard.

Kim stood there, all eyes on her.

"Well, did you?"

Genevieve, asked. It was clear by the tone of her voice, that she was upset. Kim, for the first time that day, was nervous. Visibly swallowing, Kim let out a shaky breath, before speaking.

"Uh well, yeah I hit her, but I didn't mean to. I was just so mad at her, for what she had done, that I acted without thinking. I'm sorry, I never meant for it to escalate the way that it did. But, now I wanna know, Ayumi, how did you know that I had hit her?"

"I could tell by the bruise on her cheek. You had some nerve, doing what you did. So she has feelings for me, you didn't have to hit her for it."

Kim was starting to get pissed off.

"I didn't hit her because she has feelings for you. I hit her because she acted upon those feelings, and because she lied to me. There needs to be trust in order for a relationship to work, and if I can't trust her then I don't think we should be together."

Ayumi shook her head, at Kim.

"So that's how it's gonna be then, huh? She makes one, stupid mistake, and you're willing to end it all just like that? Do you have any idea how crushed she'd be? Ciel loves you, okay? She fuckin' loves you. Sure, she has feelings for me, but I know she doesn't love me. She did once, and I fucked it all up. I allowed the best thing that ever happened to me to just walk right out of my life, because I was too busy being selfish. I was putting my own needs above her's, and I hardly ever put her feelings into consideration. And you know what, I miss her. I miss her so damn much, it hurts. Yes, I am trying to get her back, but deep down I know I'm just being selfish, again. Kim, I made the mistake once of breaking her heart; please, don't make the same mistake I did."

When Ayumi finished her little speech, everyone was speechless; especially, Kim. The redhead had no idea what to say, for she was not expecting Ayumi to say what she did. However, it did make her think about her and Shego's relationship. Would she really end all because of one mistake? People make mistakes all the time, it's human nature. As Kim contemplated all of this, Anne noticed that the Wegoes were standing right next to Shego's bed, and facing her.

"What are they doing?"

Anne, asked, noticing that Wego 2 was looking at his watch.

"It's almost midnight, just another minute left to go."

Wego 2, said.

"Oh, I know, it's a New Year's tradition. It started when they were about three; they heard the song, Auld Lang Syne, and fell in love with it. So, our dad taught them the song. However, since Xerxes was too shy to sing, our dad taught him to play it on the harmonica, and he taught Xanto to sing it. Then the next New Year, they performed the song. And every year since then, they've performed it."

Mego, said. Just then, Wego 1 pulled out his harmonica, and Wego 2 looked at his watch.

_"Just ten more seconds."_

Wego 2, thought. Once the clock hit midnight, Wego 2 looked at his brother, and he began to play, Auld Lang Syne, on the harmonica. He played a couple of bars, before Wego 2 began to sing. And when he did, everyone look on in awe.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp,

And surely I'll be mine!

And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

We twa hae run about the braes,

And pu'd the gowans fine;

But we've wandered mony a weary fit

Sin' auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

We twa hae paidled i' the burn,

Frae morning sun till dine;

But seas between us braid hae roared

Sin' auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne.

And there's a hand, my trusty fiere,

And gie's a hand o' thine!

And we'll take a right guid-willie waught

For auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne."

When the Wegoes finished their song, they gave their sister a kiss on the cheek, and told her, "Happy New Year." As everyone looked on, tears of hope; and yet also sadness, in their eyes, they all wished for the same thing. They all wished for Shego, to wake up.

**End of chapter 7:**

A/N: I would've posted this earlier, but I ended up going over to a friend's place, for New Year's. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully, it'll be some time tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out, and wishing you all a safe and happy New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't really have much to say, so enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: A Heartbreaking Diagnosis:**

**Bueno Nacho:**

"Wow, KP, that sucks about Ciel. But, Ayumi does have a point. You shouldn't end things because of one little mistake."

Kim had just finished telling, Ron, about what had happened between her and Shego. The stress of what was going on in her relationship to the pale skinned woman, plus the fact that said woman was in the hospital, was beginning to eat away at Kim. So, she called up her best friend, to talk. After all, Ron was always there to help his best friend when she needed it.

"You'll have to figure out what to do about, Ciel. We start school again, in a few days. You won't be able to focus if you have other stuff on your mind."

Kim let out a groan. School was the last thing on her mind.

"I know, Ron. I just wish it were easier. I mean, how am I supposed to deal with Ciel's feeling for me and Ayumi?"

"Counseling?"

Rufus, squeaked.

"You know, that actually isn't a bad idea. You and Ciel, obviously have some issues to work out; maybe seeing a relationship counselor would help."

Kim thought about it, for a moment. Maybe they were right, maybe Shego and herself needed professional help.

"I'll look into it. Thanks for the advice, guys. I gotta get going. I'm gonna go visit, Ciel."

Kim, said, getting up, to leave. Ron and Rufus said their goodbyes to Kim, and then went back to eating.

**Middleton General: Waiting Room:**

When Kim walked into the hospital, she saw Ayumi, standing in the waiting room. Ayumi took a quick glance at Kim, before she spoke.

"I'm only here for a couple of reasons. Reason number one, is that I want to see Ciel, just as much as you do. Reason number two, her parents and brothers couldn't make it, so I told them I would report back, when I was done here. Alright, I don't want to start any drama with you."

"Fair enough."

Kim, said, not wanting to cause any drama either. The two waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes, then Anne appeared before them.

"How is she?"

Kim, asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet, and Dr. Saunders has a new concern."

"What's the concern?"

Ayumi, asked, worry evident in her voice.

"It would be best for him to explain it, follow me."

Anne then led Kim and Ayumi, to Shego's room.

**Shego's Room:**

When they got into Shego's room, they saw Dr. Saunders, checking her vitals. He was writing stuff down on a clipboard, and muttering to himself.

"Dr. Saunders, we're back."

Dr. Saunders set his clipboard down, on Shego's bedside table, and turned his attention to the three women that had entered the room.

"Good, I wanted Ciel's family to be here for this as well, but I understand that they couldn't make it. Anyway, she hasn't woken up yet, but I feel like she will. I ran some test, and her brain is showing signs of activity, but it is minimal. Which leads me to believe that when she does wake up, she won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

Kim, asked.

"Ciel will be in a persistent vegetative state. Basically that means that she loses cognition, and can only perform certain involuntary actions on her own."

"What is it exactly that she'll be able to do?"

Ayumi, asked.

"Well, with her eyes she'll be able to open them, blink, and track objects. Also, she'll be able to breath on her own, enjoy normal circulation, and experience regular sleep-wake cycles. She'll be able to move her limbs, but it is purely by reflex. She won't be able to hold them, or move them on command. She will also be able to smile."

"Will she be able to talk?"

Kim, asked.

"She will not be able to speak, but she will be able to make a few sounds such as, crying, laughing, grunting, moaning, and screaming. However, these sounds are mainly involuntary, and not the result of external stimuli."

Kim and Ayumi looked at him, in disbelief. Neither of them could believe what he had just told them.

"What else is there?"

Kim, asked, sensing that Dr. Saunders had more to say.

"She won't be able to eat, without the aid of a feeding, use a toilet, or bath herself. Also, and this is probably the most heartbreaking of all, she won't be able to recognize loved ones. She'll be awake, but she is completely unaware of her environment and those around her. This is do to the fact that major areas of her brain are shut off. There will be times where you think she's looking right at you, but it is really just an involuntary movement."

Kim could feel her heart begin to break.

"This is all my fault."

Kim, said, her voice cracking. Anne was about to tell Kim that it wasn't her fault, but Ayumi beat her to it.

"You're wrong, it's my fault. I'm the one who decided to fuck with Ciel's emotions, again. I knew that if were to show love and compassion to her while she was at a low point, then should would fall right into my arms. Kim, you care about Ciel, you truly care about her. Myself on the other hand, well I was just being selfish, again. Once again, I didn't put her feelings into consideration. I decided try to fuck up the great relationship that she had going for her, because I was jealous. Ciel needs you, she needs you to be apart of her life. We may have been best friends growing up, and we may have been together for three year, but none of that can compare to the special bond that you two have with each other. I did some thinking the other day, and I know whom Ciel's heart belongs to. It's you, Kim. You deserve to have a girl like Ciel in your life. And, Ciel deserves to be happy. And, if she wakes up in a persistent vegetative state, I want you to promise me something."

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"Promise me that you will always love her."

Kim nodded her head.

"I will, I promise."

Ayumi smiled at Kim, and then left to go inform Shego's family about what Dr. Saunders had said.

Once Ayumi had left the room, Kim's attention turned back to Shego. Kim walked over to Shego's bedside, and then took a hold of her hand.

"How long until she wakes up?"

Kim, asked, not taking her eyes off, Shego.

"I would say about a day or two."

"If she does end up having PVS, will she ever recover from it?"

"Well, there are two dimensions of recovery from a persistent vegetative state: recovery of consciousness and recovery of function. Recovery of consciousness can be verified by reliable evidence of awareness of self and the environment, consistent voluntary behavioral responses to visual and auditory stimuli, and interaction with others. Recovery of function is characterized by communication, the ability to learn and to perform adaptive tasks, mobility, self-care, and participation in recreational or vocational activities. Recovery of consciousness may occur without functional recovery, but functional recovery cannot occur without recovery of consciousness. Now, when it comes to someone waking from a PVS, it depends solely on the extent of the person's brain injury. PVS can last anywhere from a few weeks, to a year. However, she won't have a shot at recovering without constant help and care. Kim, if you want Ciel to get better, then you have to be willing to work with her."

Kim thought his words over, for a moment. Would she be able to handle caring for Shego? What about school and saving the world? She couldn't neglect her school work, and saving the world was something that she loved.

"Kim, if you're worried about whether or not you'll be able to care for Ciel, just remember that you have people more than willing to help you."

Anne, said. Kim turned to her mom, and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, mom."

Anne returned a smile to her daughter.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, let's head home for dinner. We can come back, tomorrow."

Kim turned her attention back to Shego, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

Kim, said. She then left out of the room, with her mom, hoping that Shego would be alright.

**End of chapter 8:**

A/N: I changed the idea I had for this chapter, like four times. But, I'm happy with the final result. So, what will Shego's final outcome be? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own the plot, that is all.

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Event:**

**Go City:**

"So you're really letting Ciel, go, just like that? Ayumi, it's not like you give up so easily."

Ayumi looked at her friend, that was sitting across from her.

"Oh, Rafael, ye of little faith. You don't really believe that I'd let Kim have her, do you?"

"But what about all that stuff you told me you said? You know, about how Kim deserves Ciel. And, what about Dr. Saunders' diagnosis? You said so yourself that Ciel's parents, and brothers were pretty torn up about it."

"Oh please, I just said that stuff to Kim to keep her off my back. She won't be able to stop me from getting Ciel, if she doesn't suspect anything. And as far as the diagnosis goes, well you and I both know that Ciel isn't exactly... human. She'll be alright."

"Are you sure? I mean I feel like I hit her too hard with my car."

"Psh, you worry too much. Ciel can't be taken down that easily."

"But, what about when her comet powers attacked her body? She came pretty close to dying then."

"True, but that's because her other powers hadn't manifested themselves, yet. But they're starting to develop, I can feel it."

Rafael looked at Ayumi, with confusion.

"Other powers? You mean the powers that she gets from the helm of awe?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"You know Ciel is a hellhound, right?"

Rafael nodded his head.

"Well, her hellhound powers are developing. Soon she'll be able to transform into one."

"How do you know that? And how come no one else in her family is a hellhound?"

"A few days ago, I gave her love bite. I bit down hard enough to taste some blood. When a hellhounds powers are developing, their blood will have a sweet taste to it. And the reason why she's the only hellhound in her family, is because she was born with the mark of the beast. On the back of her neck is a blood red paw print, with the claws showing. It is also surrounded by black flames."

Rafael nodded his head, in understanding.

"So, what's your plan to win over, Ciel?"

"Oh, you'll see. I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

A devilish smirk appeared on Ayumi's face.

**Middleton General: Waiting Room:**

Kim was in the waiting room with her mom, Shego's parents, and Team Go. She was a bit surprised that Ayumi hadn't showed up, but in a way she was glad that she wasn't there. Kim was happy. Dr. Saunders called earlier and said that Shego, would be waking up soon, so Kim and her mom raced over to the hospital; informing everyone else along the way. As they all sat and waited they heard a nurse yell, "Oh my god, how is she doing that?!" Everyone was startled by the yell, then Dr. Saunders burst through the door.

"You have got to see this."

Dr. Saunders, said, rushing back to Shego's room, with everyone else following close behind.

**Shego's Room:**

When they made it into Shego's room they saw what the nurse had been yelling about. There was Shego sleeping soundly, on the ceiling.

"How in the world did she get up there?"

Alexandre, asked.

"We're not sure, it's very peculiar. However, it's not as peculiar as the other news I have for you."

Dr. Saunders, said

"What other news?"

Genevieve, asked.

"It's strange, I was checking Ciel's vitals, running some test, and basically making sure everything was alright. Well, I got the results back and...it's like the accident never happened. I'm not sure how she did it, but she made a full and complete recovery. Now my only concern is why she is on the ceiling, and how we get her down."

No one could believe what they had just heard. Shego was going to be okay. Now, they just had to get her down from the ceiling.

"Have you tried going up there and pulling her down?"

Anne, asked.

"I tried, and she shocked me."

"Looks like we'll have to wake her up."

Hego, said.

"Ciel!"

Mego, yelled, jerking the pale skinned woman from her sleep.

"The hell, Mego, what's the big idea?"

Shego, growled, not happy with being woken up.

"Ciel, please come down from the ceiling, before you hurt yourself."

Genevieve, said, her voice filled with concern. Shego looked at her mom, in confusion, before realizing where she was.

"How did I get up here?"

Shego was about to let her mom know, that she didn't know how to get down, but was saved the trouble when she suddenly dropped to the ground, with a large thud. Kim immediately rushed to her side.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Shego then looked at Kim, who still had her arms around her.

"You, uh, you can let go now."

Kim smiled, sheepishly, and then released Shego from her hold. There was a slight tension between the two, but neither of them said anything. An awkward silence began to fill the room, but it was quickly broken by, Wego 1.

"So, how did you get on the ceiling?"

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure how I got down, either."

"Well, how are you feeling?"

Anne, asked.

"Fine. When do I get out of here?"

"Fairly soon. I just need to finish up your discharge papers."

Dr. Saunders, said.

"Okay. Can I talk to Kimmie, alone?"

Dr. Saunders nodded his head, and then ushered everyone else out of the room, leaving Kim and Shego alone, to talk.

Once they were alone, Shego began to speak.

"You know I'm still mad at you for hitting me, right? But, I suppose I did deserve it."

Kim shook her head, vigorously.

"No, Ciel, you didn't deserve it. I let my anger get the best of me. You didn't deserved to be slapped, just like you didn't deserve to be kicked into that electrical tower. I also shouldn't have said all of those mean things to you, and I understand if you never forgive me."

Shego looked at Kim, like she was a weirdo.

"Princess, just because I'm still mad it doesn't mean that I won't forgive you. It just means I won't forgive you, right away."

Kim gave Shego, a puzzled look.

"So, when will you forgive me?"

Shego stepped closer to Kim, and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. She then placed her mouth right next to Kim's ear.

"I've already forgiven you."

She then stepped back a bit, to look into Kim's eyes. Still seeing a bit of confusion in them, she spoke, again.

"Kimmie, there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. We're gonna have disagreements with each other, it's inevitable. But, if you think I'm gonna end things over one little fight, then you're the dumbest person I've ever met."

Kim's face broke out, into a huge grin. She then wrapped her arms around, Shego, and pulled her close. Holding tightly onto the pale skinned woman she, spoke.

"I missed you so much, Ciel. When my mom told me, that you were hit by a car, I thought I was going to lose you, forever."

Shego returned Kim's embrace.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Now come on, let's go home."

With that said the two of them walked hand in hand, out of Shego's hospital room; both smiling, brightly.

Possible Residence:

As soon as Shego walked into the front door, she was tackled to the ground.

"Ciel, you're home! We missed you so much!"

Jim and Tim, said, enthusiastically.

"I missed you boys, too. Now, can you get off of me?"

Shego pushed them away, slightly. They got up, and James helped Shego up, and pulled her into a hug.

"We're so glad to have you home."

He then pulled back from the hug, and placed his hands firmly, yet gently onto Shego's shoulders.

"And, don't you ever run out into the middle of the street like that again, understood?"

Shego smiled, and nodded her head. James was trying to come off as stern, but Shego knew that he was just glad to have her home, safe and sound.

"Alright, well now that Ciel is home, I'm going to go start on lunch."

Anne, said, heading towards the kitchen. Kim then took Shego by the hand, and led her upstairs.

"What do you think they're gonna go do?"

Tim, asked.

"I don't even wanna know."

Jim, said.

When Kim and Shego, made it into Kim's room, the redhead shut the door, and quickly pressed her lips against Shego's. Shego was startled a bit by Kim's boldness, but quickly melted into the kiss. As the kissing continued, Kim pushed Shego back, onto the bed. Once she was laying on top of her, Kim slid her tongue into Shego's mouth, causing the pale skinned woman to moan in pleasure. While they continued to make out, Kim began to push Shego's shirt up, exposing her toned stomach. Sensing what Kim wanted to do, Shego broke the kiss, just long enough her shirt to be removed. Kim's mouth then moved to Shego's neck. As she was paying attention to a really sensitive spot, a low growl escaped from Shego's throat. Kim chose to ignore the strange sound, and continued to allow her hands to roam Shego's body. As Shego continued to writhe in pleasure underneath her, Kim's hands moved to the button of Shego's pants. However, before she could go any further, she felt herself being lifted into the air, and then slammed down onto the bed. Shego was now on top of Kim, pinning her to the bed. When Kim looked into Shego's eyes, a chill ran down her spin. For gone were Shego's emerald green eyes, instead, blood red eyes stared at Kim.

"Ciel, is everything alright?"

Fear was evident in Kim's voice. Shego didn't say anything, she just continued to look at Kim, a low growl escaping her throat. At that moment Kim's fight or flight response kicked in, and she shoved Shego off of her, and ran for the door. But, before she could open it, Shego had tackled her to the ground.

"Ciel?! Ciel come on, snap out of it!"

Kim, yelled, frantically. It seemed to work though, because Shego released her hold on Kim.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"Yeah Kimmie, I'm alri-ahhhhhh!"

Shego, screamed, writhing in pain.

"Ciel?!"

Kim, screamed, watching as her fiancée's body twisted, and squirmed. As Shego's breathing grew heavier, and she began to claw at the ground, Kim yelled for help.

Hearing the cry for help, the rest of the Possible family rushed up to Kim's room. Bursting through the door, James, spoke.

"What's wrong? Are you girls alright?"

He then looked over at, Shego.

"Is she having a seizure?"

Kim shook her head, tears threatening to spill from eyes.

"Kim, what's going on?"

Anne, asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know mom, she was fine, and then her eye color changed and she started acting really strange."

Anne was about to ask Kim what she meant, when the tweebs yelled at everyone to look, at Shego. Everyone turned their attention back to Shego, and saw that her body was covered in black flames. Kim was about to run over to her, but James held her back. As Kim struggled in her dad's grip, the black flames that surrounded Shego's body slowly began to dissipate. Once the flames were gone, laying where Shego had been, was a hellhound; with pitch black fur, and blood red eyes.

"What's that?"

Anne, asked, looking at the strange creature.

"That, is a hellhound."

A voice from behind, said. Everyone jumped, at the mysterious voice, and then turned to see who it was.

"Who are you, and how did you get into our house?"

Tim, asked.

"My name is, Rafael. And, your front door was open. Now, on to more important matters."

He then crouched down, and slowly approached Shego. Seeing the stranger approaching, Shego stood up and got into an attack position.

"Easy girl, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

As Rafael continued to move towards Shego, she let out a menacing growl. When he got to where he was close enough to grab her he, spoke.

"I'm really sorry about this, everyone."

Before anyone could ask Rafael, what he meant, he threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, Shego and Rafael, we're gone. All that remained were Shego's clothes, and engagement ring.

**Go City:**

"Did you bring her?"

Ayumi, asked, sensing someone behind her.

"Yes, she was quite easy to obtain."

Rafael, said, holding tightly to the leash that was attached to the collar, that he had placed around Shego's neck. Ayumi then walked over, and kneeled down in front of Shego. Shego let out a low growl, and backed away from, Ayumi.

"Shh, Ciel, it's okay. I just want to help."

Ayumi then removed the collar, from Shego's neck, and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, just relax. We're not gonna hurt you."

Ayumi's words seemed to get through to Shego, because she relaxed, and then turned back into a human.

Shego was naked, and covered in a cold sweat. Rafael handed Ayumi a blanket, which she wrapped around Shego. Holding the frightened woman close, Ayumi kissed her temple, softly.

"A-Ayumi, what's going on?"

Shego, asked, her voice trembling.

"Well, for starters you transformed into a hellhound."

Shego looked at Ayumi, in confusion.

"A, a hellhound?"

Ayumi nodded her head.

"Do you remember that mark that's on the back of your neck? You know, the paw print with the flames?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Well, it's the mark of the beast. Whoever bears the mark is able to transform into a hellhound."

Shego looked at, Ayumi, trying to comprehend her words.

"Why am I here then?"

"I asked my friend, Rafael, to bring you. I would've gone and gotten you myself, but I didn't want any trouble. As for why you are here, well I know a lot about hellhounds, so I'll be able to help you control your powers."

She then noticed that Shego, looked hesitant.

"Rafael, may we have some privacy?"

"Sure, I'll just head back to my place. Call me if you need anything."

Rafael then left the two women, alone.

Once he was gone, Ayumi picked Shego up, and laid her gently on the bed. She then crawled on top of Shego, and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Ayumi, what are y-"

Shego was cut off, by Ayumi biting down onto her neck. As Shego held back a scream of pain, Ayumi continued to suck on the spot that she had bitten. After a few moments, Ayumi pulled back and licked the blood off of the mark she had made. Once the wound had been licked clean, a baby blue star shone in it's place. The star stayed visible for a few seconds, before disappearing.

"There, now I have claimed you as mine."

Ayumi, said, flashing her fangs at, Shego. Shego wanted to say something, but she suddenly felt herself grow very tired. The last thing she heard before slipping into the dark, comforting abyss of sleep, was, "Rest now, tomorrow we will start your training."

**End of chapter 9:**

A/N: Bet ya'll weren't expecting that, were you? Well the next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Let's see, uh, once again, I own the plot. Now, sit back, and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Training and Trickery:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was hold up in her room, crying silently to herself, and clutching Shego's engagement ring, to her chest. Kim had called Wade, immediately after Shego had been taken, and asked him to track Shego's location. Unfortunately, Wade didn't have any luck. Now, Kim was feeling useless. Shego had been taken by that Rafael, dude, and Kim had no clue where she was, or how to find her. And, what of Shego turning into a hellhound? That in itself was really bizarre. As Kim lay in bed, feeling utterly worthless for not being able to find Shego, she heard a small voice, speak.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, help me. Please, please help me."

Kim sat up with a start, at the voice. It sounded vaguely like, Shego. As Kim looked around her room, she heard the voice, again.

"Please, Kimmie, save me."

Kim was now standing, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that the voice belonged to, Shego.

_"Don't worry, Ciel, I'll save you. No matter what it takes, I'll save you. I promise."_

Kim, thought, a look of determination on her face.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

Shego awoke to the sound the sound of someone hitting a punching bag. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Shego's eyes focused on, Ayumi. She was clad in a pair of canary yellow booty shorts, and a light pink sports bra. After giving the bag one more solid punch, she turned her attention to, Shego.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine, aside from the fact that my neck hurts. Also, why am I naked?"

Shego looked down, and noticed that aside from a blanket covering her, she was naked.

"Well the pain in your neck is only temporary, and you're naked because when you transformed, your clothes came off. I would've put something on you, but you were sleeping so peacefully."

Shego looked at Ayumi, and then back down at herself. It was then that she realized, that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. Jumping up, Shego quickly threw the blanket, and began to search for the missing ring.

"What are you doing?"

Ayumi noted Shego's frantic search.

"Have you seen my ring?"

Shego continued to run around, like a chicken with its head cut off. Ayumi approached Shego, from behind, and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Hey, calm down. It must've come off when you were transforming. Therefore, your ring is at Kim's place."

Ayumi felt Shego, relax into her arms.

"That's better. Now, if you're done having a freak attack, we can get started, follow me."

Ayumi then walked towards another room, with Shego trailing behind.

They entered a large room, that had mats covering the floor, and the walls.

"Here, put these on."

Ayumi handed Shego a pair of lime green booty shorts, and a black sports bra. Shego dropped the blanket she was holding, onto the floor, and took the clothing from Ayumi. Once she was dressed, and without warning, Ayumi did a roundhouse kick, to her head. Shego, easily evaded the attack, but was not happy about being attacked in the first place.

"What the fuck, Ayumi? The hell did you do that for?"

"Nice reflexes. Now come on, let's spar."

Ayumi got into a fighting stance. Shego rolled her eyes, then mimicked Ayumi's stance. As the two began to circle each other, Shego got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. But, before she could figure out where the feeling had come from, Ayumi lunged at her, claws outstretched. Shego managed to dodge a swipe to the face, but ended up taking a kick to the stomach.

"Come on, Ciel, you can do better than that."

Ayumi made another lunge at, Shego. This time Shego was more prepared, and she ducked down, then did a leg sweep; effectively knocking Ayumi onto her bottom. Ayumi smirked at Shego. It was on now.

As they continued to fly at each other with a series of kicks and punches, Shego felt a strange feeling overcome her.

"Why do I feel so strange? Last time I felt this way was when I was...oh no!"

Shego, thought, suddenly remembering what the strange feeling was about. She was about to transform, again. Noticing that Shego's movements were becoming sluggish, Ayumi decided to move on to the next stage of Shego's training.

"Ciel, let the transformation take over. It'll be okay, I promise."

Shego could feel herself begin to sweat, the pain was almost too much to bear. While Shego continued to fight her transformation, she saw Ayumi's body burst into dark grey flames. Just as quickly as the flames had appeared, they disappeared. And now, standing before Shego, was a hellhound; with dark grey fur, and baby blue eyes.

_"Ciel, it's okay. It's me, Ayumi. I promise, once you get your body use to transforming it won't hurt as much."_

Shego was now really confused. First, Ayumi transforms into hellhound, then she communicates to her telepathically. Finally, unable to fight off the pain, Shego transformed into a hellhound.

_"Good, now come at me."_

Ayumi got into yet another fighting stance. Unable to control her hunter instincts, Shego lunged at Ayumi, teeth bared and claws outstretched. Ayumi, almost didn't move out of the way in time, as she heard the snapping sound of Shego's jaw. Now, it was Ayumi's turn to attack. Shego let out a howl of pain, as Ayumi's fangs sank into her left, front leg. As a counterattack, Shego bit down on the back of Ayumi's neck, and threw her across the room. The two continued trading blows for another hour, before Ayumi decided to call it quits. But, not before Shego rammed her in the chest, and sent her flying, once again.

_"She's getting pretty good at this, but it's enough for now."_

Ayumi, thought, to herself as she stood, and shook off the wave of dizziness that overcame her.

_"Alright, Ciel, that's enough battling for the day. Now, I will show you how to transform back into a human, the right way."_

Shego wagged her tail a bit, she was glad she could stop being a hellhound, for the time being.

_"Alright, focus. If you don't transform properly, you'all wind up being naked...again. Just relax, and think, human."_

Shego did as instructed, and was able to change back into her old self. Clothes and all. Ayumi then walked over to Shego, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."

Shego didn't say anything, and just returned the hug.

"Now come on, we have much to discuss."

Ayumi then took Shego by the hand, and led her to another room.

After walking for a few minutes, they wound up in the bedroom that Ayumi had set up for herself, within the lair. Sitting down on the bed, Ayumi gestured for Shego to do the same. Once they were seated next to each other, Ayumi, began to speak.

"Alright, I'm gonna try to answer any questions I think you might have; so pay attention. First of all, I can transform into a hellhound because I was born with the same mark as you, although colors do vary. My paw print is baby blue, with dark grey flames surrounding it. The color of the paw print represents the eyes, and the color of the flames represent the fur. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why my eyes are still baby blue. Well, it's because I chose to keep them this color. You see, when you master transforming back, and forth between hellhound, and human, you'll be able to isolate parts of your body to transform or not. Hence the reason for my eye color, and the reason I was able to have claws, while sparring with you, in my human form. Hmm, let's see, what else is there? Oh, yes, I almost forgot about the clothing. Whenever a human transforms into a hellhound, for the first time, anything that they are wearing comes off. Which is why you wound up naked, the first time. But, usually the second time around, clothes are able to be kept on. Don't ask me why it works that way, it just does. Oh, and one more thing. Any injuries you sustain while in your hellhound form, do not transfer over into your human form, and vice versa. Also, don't worry about any bites or scratches you may have obtained during our little spar, hellhounds heal fast. Well, I think I've covered everything."

Shego sat there, and mulled over what she had just been told, and there was still one more thing on her mind.

"What about that mark you gave me the other night?"

"I almost forgot about that. Here, look into my eyes."

For some reason, she was unable to control herself, and Shego looked into Ayumi's eyes, which had some sort of spiral effect in them. As Shego stared into Ayumi's eyes, Ayumi, spoke.

"You belong to me now, I have claimed you as my own, and we shall spend the rest of our lives together. Forget about, Kim Possible, she is no longer a part of your life. In fact, she doesn't even want to be a part of your life. I'm the only one who ever really loved you. Now, when I snap my figures, you will fall asleep, and when you wake up, I will be all that you remember."

With that said, Ayumi, snapped her fingers, and Shego, fell into a deep sleep. But, before she slipped fully into the realm of unconsciousness, a small part of her, that somehow managed to hold onto the memory of Kim, called out to the redhead, for help.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in her room, busy packing up her mission gear. She knew Shego was out there, somewhere, and that she needed her help. Kim had heard her loud and clear, and was now more determined than ever to find her fiancée, and bring her home. After going over her checklist one last time, Kim swung her backpack over her shoulder, and placed her kimmunicator in her pocket. She then picked up Shego's engagement ring, which she had put on a silver chain, and placed it around her neck. Giving the ring a kiss, for good luck, she placed it behind her shirt, and then walked over to her window. Opening the window, Kim looked around her room, one last time, before jumping to the ground below. She then sprinted to the sloth, and placed her bag into the back, before climbing into the driver's seat. Once buckled, Kim set her coordinates, and put the sloth into autopilot. It was just a hunch, but something was telling Kim to go to, Japan. So, with one last preflight check, Kim took off for her destination.

As she flew the air, she passed by Ron's house. Kim thought about stopping, and asking Ron to come with her, but she had already decided on going solo on this mission. Ron was her best friend, and she loved him dearly, but his clumsiness would just get in the way, and Kim wasn't taking any chances. She couldn't risk the possibility of losing Shego, forever. So, with a sigh, Kim continued on her route to, Shego, hoping the whole way there that she would make it to her in time.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

When Shego woke up, Ayumi had her arms wrapped protectively around her. Letting out a happy sigh, Shego snuggled in closer to, Ayumi.

"Sleep well?"

Ayumi, asked, kissing Shego softly on the cheek.

"Mmhm."

Shego, mumbled, as she felt herself drifting back to sleep; relishing in Ayumi's comforting embrace. And yet, at the same time she felt that something was off. She felt like, Ayumi, shouldn't be the one holding her, that she belonged in the arms of another. Only question now though was, whose arms did she belong in?

**End of chapter 10:**

A/N: Bad Ayumi, hypnotizing poor Shego like that. I should let Kim slap you. Well, it looks like Kim will have quite the challenge when she finds Shego. And poor Shego, she's not 100% sure on who she belongs with. Will she figure it out, before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter. Also, Ayumi and Shego, can communicate telepathically with each other, when in their hellhound forms, if they so choose. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: There will be a lot going on in this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Mission Time:**

**In The Sloth:**

Kim was flying high in the sky, racing towards Shego. The only person that knew where she was going, was Wade; and she had made him swear not to tell anyone where she was going. He was hesitant to agree at first, but finally did so, on the condition that Kim call him if she got into any real danger. As Kim flew through the air, she wondered if Shego was alright. As she sat back and pondered over Shego, she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the sloth's built in kimmunicator, beeping.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim, asked, upon answering the device.

"Hello, Kim."

Hego, said.

"What can I do for you?"

"You're going to try to save Ciel, aren't you?"

Kim nodded her head, yet wondered how Hego could've known that.

"But, I'm not going to try to save her, I am going to save her."

"Very well. Say, Kim, did Ciel by any chance transform into a hellhound?"

Kim blinked her eyes, in surprise. How could Hego know about that?

"Uh, yeah, she did."

Hego's expression, turned into one of concern.

"Damn, that's not good."

Kim felt concern, rise within her.

"Logan, what's going on? Is Ciel in danger?"

"You might want to get comfortable, it's kind of a long story."

With that said, Hego began the tale.

**Flashback:**

A ten year old Logan was wandering around the house, bored senseless. His brother, Galilee was on a playdate at a friend's house, and his parents were busy doing boring adult stuff. That left his two year old sister, Ciel. However, Ciel was sick, and Logan had been instructed not to disturb her. But, he was bored, and figured that going into his sister's room for a few minutes would be okay. So, with his decision made, Logan tiptoed into Ciel's room, careful not to wake her.

When he got closer to her bed, he could hear her softly whimpering.

_"Maybe she has a stomachache."_

Logan continued to walk towards Ciel's bed. Once he was standing next to her bed, he could she that she was covered in sweat, and tightly clutching her sheets.

_"Hmm, she must be uncomfortable. Her pajamas look awfully warm."_

Ciel was dressed in a pair of pink flannel pajamas, that was covered in little, yellow ducks. Deciding that she was most likely too hot, Logan removed Ciel's pajamas from her body; leaving her in only a diaper.

_"There, that's better."_

Logan noticed that Ciel, was no longer clutching her sheets, and had stopped whimpering. However, just as Logan was about to reach out, and a place a gentle hand onto Ciel, she let out a cry. But it wasn't any normal, baby cry; it was more like a howl. As she continued to howl, Logan stood there, in shock.

"Logan, turn down the TV. It's too loud!"

Jasper, called out.

"Okay, dad!"

_"Whew, they don't know that I'm in Ciel's room, that's good. Now, back to, Ciel. I wonder why she's howling."_

He then noticed that her howls had gotten louder.

_"Oh no, if mom and dad hear her, I'm gonna be in big trouble."_

Logan, thought.

"Ciel, Ciel, be quiet. Shh, Ciel, please be quiet. I don't want mom and dad to find me in here. If they find out I'm in here, I'm gonna get in trouble. Come on, Ciel, hush."

Logan's pleads seemed to reach Ciel's ears, because she fell silent. In fact, she was now too silent, and as still as a statue.

"Hey, Ciel, you okay there?"

Logan, asked, looking into Ciel's vacant, and unblinking eyes. Logan became worried, Ciel was completely frozen, and he didn't know what to do. Should he run and get his parents? No, he was given strict orders not to go into his sister's room. Okay, since he wasn't able to get help, he would have to think of something else. But, what could he do? He was just a kid, and his little sister needed his help.

_"I've got to help her, I've got to do something. I'm her big brother, it's my job to help her."_

Suddenly, Ciel's body burst into black flames. Logan was frozen in fear, his baby sister was on fire.

"Ciel, no."

Logan, whispered, tears in his eyes. However, just when he thought his sister would be gone forever, the flames disappeared, and on Ciel's bed was a hellhound puppy. Logan looked at the small creature, surprise clear on his face.

"Ciel, is that you?"

Logan approached the small hellhound. Ciel began to whine, and looked very frightened. Seeing how scared she was, Logan scooped Ciel into his arms, and held her close.

"Hey there, don't be afraid. I'm not sure why you're like this, but I promise you, I'll find a way to change you back, somehow."

Logan looked into his sister's, blood red eyes. Ciel looked up at her big brother, fear and confusion in her eyes. How was he going to change her back? Seeing the fear and confusion in his sister's eyes, Logan began to feel a little deflated. What could he do to help her? Just when he thought his baby sister would never be a human again, she turned back into one.

**End of Flashback:**

"I'm the only one in our family that knows she can turn into a hellhound. Also, for some strange reason, after she turned back into a human, she fell into a coma. She almost didn't make it. Kim, her body can't handle transforming like that."

"But, she's older now. Maybe her body can better handle transformation, now."

"That may be so, but it is still a big risk. Kim, I'm begging you, do whatever it takes to save her."

Kim nodded her head.

"Don't worry, you can count on me."

Kim then disconnected the call, now more determined than ever to save Shego.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

Shego was sitting at a table, stirring some cereal around in a bowl. She had done more stirring than eating, so now the cereal was a soggy mess. But, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't eat. Something didn't feel right, yet she couldn't figure out what was wrong. And, whenever she looked at her hand she felt like something was missing.

"Everything okay in that head of yours?"

Ayumi, asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah, everything is fine. Say, Ayumi, do you ever get the feeling that something is missing in your life, but you're not sure what it is?"

Ayumi looked at Shego, for a moment, finding her question a bit strange.

"Mmm, not really. Although I suppose there are people that have. After all, life is full of mysteries. Do you feel like something is missing in your life?"

Shego pondered Ayumi's question, for a moment.

"I'm not sure exactly. I feel like there's something missing, but at the same time I don't."

"Hmm, perhaps you've been thinking too hard. Tell you what, after breakfast, we'll go into the living room, and watch a movie."

Shego smiled at the idea, she could really use a day to just relax. So, after the two of them had finished breakfast, they headed to the living room.

When they got into the living room, Shego sat on the couch, while Ayumi went to select a movie. After browsing her movie selection for a bit she finally decided on, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. After popping the DVD in, Ayumi went, and sat on the couch next to, Shego, and then pressed the play button on the remote. As they cuddled together, and watched the movie, Shego still had a nagging feeling that something, was amiss.

"What's eatin' you?"

Ayumi, asked, giving Shego a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing. It's just, something doesn't feel right, but I'm not sure what."

"Baby, I told you, you've just been thinking too hard. You need to relax."

Ayumi, said, placing a comforting arm around Shego's shoulder. Shego let out a sigh, and then snuggled closer into Ayumi. Seeing that she was relaxed, again, Ayumi smiled warmly at her. For the rest of the time, the two enjoyed the movie, and each other's company. Occasionally, Ayumi would whisper, "My precious.", into Shego's ear, and tickle her side; thus causing the pale skinned woman to giggle.

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you laugh."

Ayumi, said, nibbling Shego's ear. Shego then turned, so that she was facing, Ayumi.

"Oh, really now?"

Shego, asked, placing a hand on Ayumi's knee, and giving her a seductive look. Ayumi knew that look all too well, and she pulled Shego close, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. They broke the kiss, after a few minutes, the need for oxygen taking over.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Ayumi, said, giving Shego, a look. Shego agreed, and then the two of them headed off, to the bedroom.

**Possible Residence:**

"I just don't understand. Why would KP, go on a mission without me?"

Ron, asked, looking rather bewildered. Also, his best friend hadn't shown up for school that day, so he was super worried about her.

"I'm not sure, Ronald. It's all rather strange; but, not as strange as Ciel turning into a hellhound."

James, said.

"I heard about that, and it was pretty strange."

Just then, Ron's communicator, beeped.

"What's up?"

"Hey, Ron, listen I know I swore to Kim, that I wouldn't tell anyone where she was going, but she's gonna need your help."

"My help, why?"

"This mission is too dangerous for Kim to do on her own. I've been doing some research, and it turns out that, Ayumi, is a hellhound."

The eyes of Ron, and the Possibles, widened in shock. However, Ron somehow managed to push his surprise aside, and put his game face on.

"Alright, Wade, I take it you have a ride for me."

"Yep, it'll be there in five, and should catch you up to, Kim."

"Cool, thanks, Wade."

Ron then hung up, and placed his communicator into his pocket.

"Alright, Rufus, ready to go help KP?"

"Booyah!"

Rufus, squeaked. And so, with that said, the two of them headed out to help, Kim.

**In The Sloth:**

Kim had just finished strapping a parachute to her back, and was getting ready to jump to the mountain lair. As Kim looked down at the lair, she could feel her blood boil. Memories of having to rescue Shego from that very same lair before, ran through her mind. With one final check, Kim leapt from the sloth, and began her free fall down to the lair. She allowed herself to free fall for about a minute, before deploying her chute. Once she had landed on the roof of the lair, Kim removed her chute, and pulled out her laser lipstick. Just as she was about to cut a hole into the lair, someone called out to her.

"Psst, KP, over here."

Kim turned, quickly, to see who had spoken. When she saw Ron step out of the shadows, her eyes widened, in surprise.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Wade sent me. He wants me to help you on this mission. It turns out that Ayumi, is a hellhound."

Kim looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed herself.

"Well, tell Wade, that I thank him for the concern, but I don't need any help."

Kim then got up, to go finish what she was about to start, but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"KP, I know that your motto is, 'I can do anything.', but you can't do it alone. Look, I know I'm clumsy, and I get in the way a lot, but I care about Ciel. So, I'm gonna help you save her, whether you like it or not."

Ron, said, flashing Kim his signature grin.

"Me too!"

Rufus, squeaked, smiling as well. Kim smiled at her two friends, and then pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Anytime, KP. Now come on, we've got some rescuing to do."

With that said, Kim cut an opening into the lair, and Team Possible set off to find, Shego.

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

The lair's bedroom, was filled with the sounds of moans and gasps of pleasure. Shego lay naked beneath, Ayumi, as the Japanese woman left a trail of hot kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Ayumi, please."

Shego, begged, continuing to moan in pleasure.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Ayumi, asked, slowly sliding a hand down Shego's body. Shego nodded her head, and looked at Ayumi, with lust filled eyes. Taking that as her cue, Ayumi gently rubbed Shego's sex, being carefully not to touch her clit, until the right moment. The combination of Ayumi touching her, and kissing her neck, was driving Shego, crazy.

"Ready?"

Ayumi, asked, giving Shego a loving look. Shego nodded her head.

"Okay, just relax, it'll only hurt for a minute."

Ayumi, said, kissing Shego gently, on the lips. Shego did as instructed, and relaxed her body. Once she saw that she was ready, Ayumi began to slowly insert a finger into her.

Upon her hymen being torn, Shego let out a gasp of pain, and tears sprang from her eyes. With her finger still inside Shego, Ayumi kissed away her tears, then looked at her with concern.

"Baby, do you want to stop?"

Shego shook her head, and Ayumi gave her one more kiss, before continuing her previous actions. As she slowly pumped her finger in and out of, Shego, the pale skinned woman's moans of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure. While Shego writhed in pleasure beneath her, Ayumi inserted a second finger; thus pushing Shego closer to the edge.

"Ayumi."

Shego, moaned. Hearing her name called out like that, Ayumi began to pump her fingers faster, in and out of Shego. With her speed quickened, Shego's moans became louder, and they had a hint of a howl to them. Sensing that Shego was close, Ayumi took her thumb and began to rub Shego's clit. Shego threw her head back, and arched into Ayumi's touch; calling out her name and begging her not to stop. With one more roll of her fingers, Ayumi pushed Shego over the edge, causing her to let out a long, loud howl of pleasure. After she finished helping Shego ride out her orgasm, Ayumi removed her fingers, and gave Shego a loving kiss.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Ayumi, asked, climbing off of, Shego, and laying down next to her. Too tired to speak, Shego just snuggled closer to Ayumi, and buried her face into the other woman's neck. However, Shego wasn't doing it to be loving. In fact, she was doing it to hide the look of guilt she had on her face, and the tears of shame that threatened to spill from her eyes.

**End of chapter 11:**

A/N: I had planned on making this chapter longer, but I figured I should save some stuff for the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In this chapter there will be violence, blood, and a character death; but I ain't gonna tell you in the disclaimer who died. You'll have to read the chapter in order to find out. Also, the song, Together Forever, belongs to JP Hartman(lead vocals), Russell Velázquez, Sharon Byrant, Elaine Caswell, and Ken Cummings ( background vocals), and Glen Sherman(guitar). Also, the song can be heard in the Pokémon Indigo League series.

**Chapter 12: Fighting for the One You Love:**

**Japan: Mount Fuji Lair:**

Kim and Ron were currently sneaking through the lair attempting to locate, Shego.

"KP, did you hear a howl?"

"Spooky."

Rufus, squeaked.

"Yeah, and it sounded close, come on."

Kim, said, continuing to lead the way. As they walked through the corridors, Kim got a sinking feeling in the bit of her stomach.

"Keep close guys, I sense trouble ahead."

"Got it, KP."

Ron, said, keeping close to, Kim. They continued to make their way through the lair, unaware that they had been detected.

Ayumi woke up, and sniffed lightly at the air.

"Kim."

Ayumi, growled, her fangs showing.

"Hmm, what?"

Shego, asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Shh, it's nothing, baby. Go back to sleep."

Ayumi, said, kissing Shego's temple. Shego made a contented murmuring noise, then buried her face back into the pillow that her head had been resting on. Once she heard her breathing, even out, Ayumi put on some clothes, and then left the room to go greet one, very unwelcomed, guest.

Making her way down the hall, she spotted Kim and Ron, just a few feet ahead of her.

"May I help you?"

Ayumi, asked, standing with her hands on her hips. Kim quickly spun around, at the sound of Ayumi's voice.

"Ayumi!"

Kim, growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"My, my, Kimmie, much hostility is radiating from you. What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me?"

Ayumi, asked, her voice sounding sickeningly sweet.

"No."

Kim, said, being blunt. Ayumi placed a hand on her heart, and pretended to look hurt.

"Why, Kimmie, that wasn't a very nice answer."

Ayumi, said, feigning hurt.

"Stuff it, and tell me where Ciel is."

Kim, said, her tone sounding demanding.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? After all, Ciel is happy with me."

Kim let out a growl of frustration, and took a step closer to, Ayumi.

"Tell me where she is, or else."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, at Kim's idle threat.

"Or else, what? Please, Kim, do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

Ayumi then looked behind Kim, and spotted, Ron and Rufus.

"Oh look, I see you brought a friend. And, a snack."

Ayumi, said, licking her lips. Upon hearing that he was being viewed as a snack, Rufus dove into Ron's pocket, for safety.

"Oh pooh, now he won't be see the two of you get ripped to shreds."

Ayumi, said, transforming into a hellhound. Ron made an audible gulping noise, and began to visibly shake. Kim on the other hand, just stood her ground.

"Ron, you and Rufus go and look for, Ciel. I'll take care of the ugly mutt in front of us."

Ron wasted no time in running off, as Ayumi let out a menacing growl, at Kim's comment. Once Ron had left to go find, Shego, Kim and Ayumi began circling each other. As they each waited for the other to strike first, Ayumi, spoke.

"You'll never get her back, so just give up."

Kim glared daggers at, Ayumi.

"I'll never give up."

Kim, said, not backing down for even a second.

"Suit yourself."

Ayumi then lunged at, Kim, aiming right for her the redhead's stomach. Kim easily evaded the attack, and then sent a kick to Ayumi's head.

"Lucky shot, but you won't be so lucky next time."

Ayumi, said, getting up and advancing towards Kim, once again. While they continued their dance, they were unaware of what was happening to, Shego.

Shego lay in bed, tossing and turning. The dream she was having wasn't making much sense to her, but she kept seeing a woman with red hair.

"Ciel, come with me. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Shego just continued to stare at the red haired woman.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and why do you want me to go with you?"

Shego, asked, her voice filled with confusion. As Shego lay in bed, having this strange dream, something else began to happen. The star that Ayumi had left on her neck, had begun to burn. The pain was so intense, that it woke Shego from her dream. Letting out a scream of pain, all her memories of Kim came flooding back. Meanwhile, the star that was on her neck, had disappeared.

Hearing the scream of pain, Ron decided to follow it. Opening the door he had heard it behind, he walked in to find, Shego sitting on the bed, dressed in an oversized T-shirt.

"Ciel, thank god you're alright!"

Ron, exclaimed, running over, and giving the pale skinned woman a hug.

"Ron, where's Kimmie?"

Shego, asked, worry evident in her voice.

"She's off in another part of the lair, fighting, Ayumi."

Hearing that Kim was fighting someone that could literally rip her to shreds, Shego, jumped off the bed, and bolted out the door.

"Ciel, wait for me!"

Ron, yelled, running after her.

Kim and Ayumi, had been trading blows back and forth with each other; and now, Ayumi had Kim pinned to the ground.

"Ooh goody, look what I caught. An annoying, little princess."

Ayumi, said, pushing her claws into Kim's shoulders, drawing out some blood. As Kim winced in pain, Ayumi gave her an evil smirk.

"You should've just quit when you had the chance. Now, you have to die, and it's a shame no one is here to watch."

Ayumi, said, baring her fangs. However, before she could sink her teeth into Kim, she was suddenly pushed aside. Ayumi stood up, and then turned around to see who had shoved her, and was surprised to see, Shego standing there. Shego was in her hellhound form, and poised ready to strike.

_"Ciel, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"_

Shego growled at, Ayumi, and walked closer to her.

"You lied to me. You're not the one that loves me, you're not the one that I belong with. Kimmie's the one that loves me, and she's the one I belong with. That is, if she'll have me."

Shego then turned attention to, Kim.

"Princess, I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and for fucking up so many times. But, do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kim got up, and walked over to, Shego. Wrapping her arms around her she, spoke.

"Of course I can forgive you. I'm just happy you're safe."

Shego was about to return the hug, but was stopped by, Ayumi, biting into her shoulder. Shego let out a howl of pain, and then used her claws to slash Ayumi across the face.

"Grr, you'll pay for that."

Ayumi, said, lunging at Shego. Shego lunged right back at her, at the same moment, and the battle began.

Kim and Ron watched in horror as the two hellhounds went at each other; tearing and ripping into each other's flesh.

"Kimmie, you and Ron get to safety."

Shego, said, as she continued her dance of death with, Ayumi.

"No, Ciel, I'm not gonna leave here without you!"

Shego was about to tell her to leave without her, that she would be fine, but was prevented from doing so by Ayumi, tearing her throat open with her teeth.

"Ciel!"

Kim and Ron, screamed, at the same time. Watching with terrified expressions, as Shego, transformed back into a human, and fell to the ground. The wound she had received while in her hellhound form was so severe, that it transferred over to her human form.

"Now, it's your turn."

Ayumi, said, turning to Kim and Ron.

"Awe man, where's one of Drakken's doomsday machines with a self destruct button when you need one?"

Ron, asked, shaking with fear. Kim on the other hand, got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, are you really gonna try to fight me? Fine then, you'll taste better anyway with your blood, rushing through your veins."

Ayumi, said, getting ready to pounce on, Kim. However, before she had a chance to move, she was electrocuted, and thrown across the lair.

"Ciel?"

Kim, asked, surprised to see Shego, standing there, with black lighting swirling around her hands.

"How are you even standing?"

Ron, asked, staring in shock at the amount of blood that covered the front of Shego.

"She won't be standing for very long."

Ayumi, said, getting up, and running towards, Shego.

As Shego and Ayumi, battled it out, Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey, just seeing how the mission's going. Woah, are you okay?!"

Wade, asked, noticing the blood on Kim's shoulders. Before Kim could respond, an ear piercing scream, filled the lair. Kim looked up to see that, Ayumi, had slashed her claws across Shego's stomach, making the skin look like streamers. Kim wanted to vomit, but she held it down, and turned her attention back to Wade.

"Wade, send help here, asap."

Upon hearing Kim's orders, Wade began furiously typing away.

"Done, Global Justice, along with their medical team, will be there shortly."

Kim gave Wade her thanks, and then hung up. Her attention was then drawn back to, Shego, who had released another, deafening scream. This time, Ayumi, had slashed Shego, across her right eye. Deciding that she couldn't just stand idly by, and watch the woman that she loved get mauled to death, Kim rushes towards, Ayumi. However, before she could even really get close, she was tackled to the ground.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me."

Kim, said, struggling under Ron's weight.

"No, KP, it's too dangerous. I know you wanna help Ciel, but you're just gonna end up getting yourself killed."

Ron, said, continuing to pin his best friend, to the floor.

"I don't care, I have to save her. I promised Logan, that I would do whatever it takes to save her, and I intend to keep that promise."

Kim, said, trying once again to free herself from Ron's grasp.

"KP, listen to me. The only reason that Ciel is still able to fight is because she's not human. If you go in there you're just gonna get killed, you can't beat Ayumi. And don't you dare say, 'Anything's possible for a Possible.', because it's not. Everyone has their weaknesses, and right now Ayumi is yours'. Don't get me wrong, I want to help Ciel too, but we're both just gonna have to face the fact that there's nothing we can do."

Kim was about to give a rebuttal, but was interrupted by a bright light, filling the lair. Temporarily blinded for a moment, Kim and Ron rubbed their eyes, to regain their vision. With their vision restored, they looked to see that the bright light was emanating from, Shego. They also noticed that, Ayumi had a look on her face that just said, "Oh shit." While Ayumi stood frozen in fear, Rufus decided to emerge from Ron's pocket.

"What's going on?"

Rufus, squeaked, noticing that everyone seemed to be very still. No one said anything, but Ron pointed a finger towards, Shego.

"Woah, bright!"

Rufus, squeaked, shielding his eyes. As Shego's light, seemed to intensify, she spoke.

"Ayumi, how could you? I trusted you, and you betrayed me. I knew something was off these past few days, but I couldn't figure out what it was, at first. However, now I know what the problem was. The problem was that you tried to make me forget about, Kim. But you know what? You could never make me forget about her, not in a million years. I love her. I love her with all my heart and soul, and even though I was steered away from her, even though I lost my virginity to you, I never stopped loving her. You may have gotten my brain to temporarily forget about her, but you weren't able to get my heart to forget. And now, I can only hope that she can forgive me for what I am about to do to."

Before anyone could ask Shego, what she was about to do, there was a gigantic blast, and the whole lair shook, like it had been hit by an earthquake. Kim and Ron, closed their eyes, and did their best to shield each other from falling debris. Rufus, dove back down into Ron's pocket, for safety. After about five minutes, the shaking finally stopped. Kim and Ron, let go of each other, and then opened their eyes. Rufus, poked his head out of Ron's pocket, and surveyed the damage. They looked in front of them to see that Ayumi was gone, a scorch mark left where she had been standing, and that Shego, was laying on the ground, motionless.

"Ciel!"

Kim screamed, running over to her. Kim then scooped Shego into her arms, and cradled her like an infant.

"Ciel, can you hear me? Wake up. Please, please wake up."

Kim, said, trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Shego opened her eyes, slightly, and looked at Kim.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry for hurting you."

Shego, said, her voice weak and barely above a whisper.

"Shh, it's okay. I've already told you that I forgive you."

Kim, said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"We need to stop the bleeding."

Ron, said, removing his shirt, and ripping it in half. He then placed one half on Shego's stomach, and the other on her throat. Then he opened Kim's bag, and pulled out the first aid kit. Rummaging through the kit, Ron found bandages and used them to secure the pieces of his shirt to, Shego. Being careful to tie them so that they would put pressure on the wounds, but not cause her any discomfort. He then wrapped some bandage around Shego's right eye, and firmly secured it.

"Thank you."

Shego, said. Ron just smiled at her, too filled with emotion to speak. As they sat there, with Shego, they heard footsteps, fast approaching. Ron looked up to see who it was, and when he saw the Global Justice agents, he called them over. Hearing Ron call out to them, the agents quickly made their way over; along with, Dr. Director. Upon seeing the state that Shego was in, Dr. Director, wanted to cry. She had seen a lot of things in her time as the director of Global Justice, but nothing as bad as what Shego had had done to her. Quickly composing herself, Dr. Director ordered her agents to load Shego, and Team Possible into the jet. She also instructed her to team to start Shego on an IV, and to give her oxygen. With her orders given, the team of Global Justice agents escorted Kim, who was carrying, Shego, and Ron to the awaiting jet.

Once they were inside the jet, Shego was immediately hooked up to an IV, and oxygen. She was still being held by Kim, who was trying her best not to break down. When Shego had been taken care of, and everyone was settled, the team of Global Justice agents prepared for departure. While being held in Kim's arms, Shego lifted her hand up, and pulled the necklace that Kim was wearing, out of her shirt. When she saw what was on Kim's necklace, she gave a faint smile.

"You, have my ring."

Shego, said, her voice weak, but filled with joy.

"Of course I do."

Kim, said, giving Shego a loving smile. As Shego slowly dropped her arm back down to her side, she said one more thing to Kim, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kimmie, I love you."

Looking at her fiancée's now unconscious state, Kim allowed for the tears to fall freely, and spoke.

"I love you too, Ciel."

After about another minute, the jet finally took off. While Kim sat there crying, and holding Shego close to her, Ron pulled out his communicator, and decided to put on some music. As the song, Together Forever, began to play, Kim thought about all that she and Shego had been through together.

"You've been such a good friend

I've known you since I don't know when

We've got a lot of friends,

But they come and go

Even though we've never said it,

There's something that the two of us both know

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

Always gone that extra mile

Depended on you all the while

Even in the good and bad times

You will see

From now until our journey's end

You know you can always count on me

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

No matter where our destiny leads

I'll be there for you, always come through

And that you can believe

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more

Together, forever no matter how long

From now, until the end of time

We'll be together, and you can be sure

That forever and a day

That's how long we'll stay

Together and forever more."

Kim smiled, faintly as the song ended. Shego and her would be together forever, she just had to believe.

**End of chapter 12:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the feels trip. The next chapter will most likely be up sometime tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 13: A Dark Secret Revealed:**

**Hospital in Japan: Waiting Room:**

Kim and Ron were sitting in the waiting room of Japanese hospital. As soon as they had arrived, Shego was whisked away to the operating room, and Kim's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Now, she and Ron sat in the waiting room, awaiting an update on Shego's condition. Kim had already contacted Wade, and asked him to inform everyone else on what had happened. As they sat there waiting, Kim mentioned that she was starting to hate hospitals. Ron just nodded his head, in agreement. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor approached Kim and Ron.

"Hello, I am Dr. Yakushima. I am here to discuss Ciel's condition with you."

Dr. Yakushima, said, giving them both a firm handshake.

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

Kim, asked, trying her best to hold in the tears.

"Well, it's still touch and go from here. Her body took on some pretty severe damage. We managed to stop the bleeding, and close up her wounds, but her condition is still critical."

"What about her eye?"

Kim, asked, remembering how Ayumi had torn into it.

"We attempted to perform surgery on it, to try and restore her eye, but the damage was just too severe. So for now, we're just keeping her eye cleaned and bandaged, that way she can avoid getting an infection."

"May we go and see her now?"

"Yes, her room is right through those doors, and her room is the fourth door on your right. Now, I have to go help out with another surgery."

Dr. Yakushima, said, leaving Kim and Ron, alone in the waiting room.

"KP, you go on ahead and see, Ciel. I'll call Wade, and ask him to give everyone else an update."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding, and then made her way to Shego's room.

**Shego's Room:**

When Kim made it into Shego's room, she went and sat in the chair that was by Shego's bedside. As Kim looked at Shego, she felt a lump in her throat, and tears well up in her eyes. Shego had bandages on her eye, neck, and stomach. Pushing down the urge to cry, Kim reached out, and took one of Shego's hands in her own.

"You sure do like hospitals, don't you?"

Kim, asked, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Shego gave no response, and just laid there in a deep slumber. Kim let out a sigh, and then remembered something. She remembered that she still had Shego's ring, around her neck. Removing the necklace from around her neck, Kim slipped the ring off of the chain, and slipped it onto Shego's left, ring finger.

There, that's better."

Kim, said, admiring how the ring look on Shego.

"You wanna know something? On the way to the hospital, I was so sure that I was gonna lose you. As I held you in my arms, I swear I could feel you slipping away from me. But, you know what Ron told me? He told me that there is no way you would leave without saying goodbye. I'd like to believe that's true, but you don't really seem like one for goodbyes. So, if you feel like it's your time, I want you to know that it's okay. Sure, I'll be sad at first, and I'll probably cry for weeks afterwards, but I'll eventually get through it. Because no matter what, we'll always be together. However, I still feel like there's still so much I don't know about you. But, I suppose sometimes it's better not knowing."

"Some people keep secrets, to avoid hurting the ones they love."

Shego, said, looking at Kim with her one good eye. To say that Kim was shocked, was an understatement. She looked at Shego, completely frozen.

"Ciel?"

Kim, asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Shego, said, giving Kim a smirk. Kim smiled back, and then gave Shego a hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

Shego returned the hug, and then looked into Kim's eyes.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, when Dr. Yakushima gives the okay, we'll go home."

Shego gave Kim, a confused look.

"But, I killed someone... again."

Shego had said the last part under her breath, but Kim had still heard her.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

Kim, asked, trying to wrap her brain around what Shego had just said. Shego looked away from Kim, and towards the ceiling. She was silent for a moment, and Kim saw a single tear fall from her eye. Kim placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, and the pale skinned woman took a breath to steady herself.

"I killed, my aunt and uncle."

Kim looked at Shego, in shock.

"You, what?"

"I killed them. I killed them the same way I killed, Ayumi."

Shego, said, sounding as if she were about to cry. Kim took Shego's hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ciel, what you did to Ayumi was purely out of self-defense. And, I'm sure what you did to your aunt and uncle was just an accident."

Kim, said, trying her best to comfort the distraught woman.

"But, it wasn't an accident. I, I killed them on purpose."

Shego, said, tears beginning to fall from her eye.

"No, you didn't. You didn't kill them on purpose. You're too sweet to do something like that."

Shego just shook her head at, Kim.

"I wasn't exactly sweet when I did it. It still haunts me to this day. I was only eight. I had gotten mad that they had grounded me, for coming home past curfew. I began to scream and yell, at them. I told them that I hated them, and that I wished they were dead. And then, well then I unleashed a blast, the same blast that I had used on Ayumi. It all happened so quickly, that I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there, staring at the two spots where they once stood. And you know what the really fucked up part is? At first, I didn't feel bad about what I had done. It was that day that I realized I could take a life, and feel no remorse. After their funeral, I became very withdrawn. Logan thought I was just dealing with the loss in my own way, but in reality I was going out, and killing small animals. You see, I had gotten my comet powers, a few days after my aunt and uncle had died. So, I would use my glow on small creatures such as birds, squirrels, and rabbits. I would sit there, and watch them slowly burn to death, and I smiled as they screamed in agony. This went on for about three years. I'm not exactly sure why I stopped, I guess I just got bored. Or maybe, I just too scared to try to go after a bigger target."

Kim stared at Shego, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of an awkward silence, Kim finally found her voice.

"When you killed Ayumi, how did you feel afterward?"

Kim, asked, sounding like a therapist.

"Honestly, I felt relieved that she was finally gone."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding; she too was relieved that Ayumi was gone.

"Ciel, it's okay to feel that way. After all, Ayumi was a threat to you, myself, and Ron. By you doing what you did, only one person died, instead of three. Not only did you save my life, but you also saved the life of my best friend; and I could never thank you enough for that."

She then leaned over, and gave Shego a tender kiss. "I love you, Ciel. And, what you did in the past doesn't matter to me. You're a different person now, and I know you would never intentionally hurt someone."

Kim, said, looking lovingly at Shego. Shego then smiled back at Kim, and kissed her, lightly.

"Thank you, Cupcake."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now, I'm gonna go see if Dr. Yakushima is available, and then we'll see how soon you can leave the hospital."

She then gave Shego one more kiss, before heading back out to the waiting room.

**Waiting Room:**

"How is she?"

Ron, asked, when he saw Kim, walk back into the waiting room.

"Sleeping?"

Rufus, squeaked. Kim shook her head, at the naked mole rat's question.

"She woke up while I was in there, and we talked for a bit."

"That's good."

"Yep, sure is. Has Dr. Yakushima come back from the surgery he was helping with?"

Ron thought about the question, before answering.

"I think he's in his office, now."

Ron, said, pointing to a door that was to the left of him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go let him know that Ciel's awake, and then ask him when she can go home."

Kim then walked over to Dr. Yakushima's office, and knocked on the door.

**Dr. Yakushima's Office:**

"Come in!"

Dr. Yakushima, called out, hearing the knock at his. Kim opened the door, and Dr. Yakushima looked up from his paperwork, to see who had entered.

"Ah, Kim, how was your visit with, Ciel?"

"It was good. She's awake, and I was wondering how soon she could go home."

"Hmm, well I'll go take a look at her, and see how soon she can be released."

He then headed to Shego's room, to examine her condition, while Kim headed back to the waiting room, to await Dr. Yakushima's decision.

**Shego's Room:**

Dr. Yakushima was currently changing Shego's bandages. As he was finishing up, he noticed how quiet Shego had been.

"You've been awfully quiet, care to tell me what's up?"

Shego took a quick glance at him, before speaking.

"Just wanting to go home, is all."

She looked as if she had something else on her mind, but he decided not to ask about it.

"Well, your bandages are changed and everything checked out okay, so I'll leave you to get dressed, and I'll go let Kim and Ron know that you're being released. However, I must say I am surprised. I was expecting you to stay here for at least a couple of weeks."

Dr. Yakushima then left, to go tell Kim and Ron the news.

**Waiting Room:**

Back in the waiting room, Dr. Yakushima had informed Kim and Ron that Shego was being allowed to go home.

"Her bandages will need to be changed, daily, and I don't want her doing any strenuous activity, until she has fully healed. I don't want her to tear anything open. Other than that, she is good to go."

Kim thanked him for all his help. He acknowledged her thanks, and then bid them all farewell. Kim then turned her attention to, Ron.

"Do you mind bringing the sloth around front, while I go get, Ciel?"

"Not at all, KP."

Ron then headed off, to retrieve the sloth. Kim then went to retrieve, Shego.

**Shego's Room:**

"Are you ready to go?"

Kim, asked, when she entered Shego's room. Shego was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants, and a white T-shirt. She didn't say anything, and just nodded her head. Concerned about how quiet she was being, Kim went and sat down next to her. Wrapping her arms gingerly around the injured woman, Kim asked her if she was alright. Once again, Shego just nodded her head. Sensing that she wasn't gonna get anymore than a nod, Kim suggested that they head to the car. Shego agreed, and then took Kim by the hand, allowing the redhead to lead her out of the hospital.

**In the Sloth:**

Once Shego was settled in the back seat, Kim got into the driver's seat, and set the autopilot coordinates for home. Ron was in the front passenger seat, with Rufus resting comfortably in his pocket. Once the coordinates were set, and everyone was buckled in, the car took off for home.

As they flew through the air, Kim and Ron began to talk about school.

"So, you didn't really miss much on the first day back. Barkin yelled at some people, I ran into a locker, and Bonnie was being a bitch, so you know, it was a typical school day."

Kim was actually glad she had missed it. Bonnie's bitchiness and Barkin's yelling, were definitely two things she could live without.

"Well, I'll be returning to school with you on Monday. So, I'll help you avoid those pesky lockers."

Ron smiled, glad that his best friend would be at school with him on Monday. He then glanced into the rearview mirror, and noticed that Shego was sitting with her head between her knees.

"Ciel, you alright back there?"

Kim looked back at Shego, and grew concerned. Worry beginning to fill her, Kim unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed into the back. Now sitting next to Shego, Kim began to rub her back, soothingly.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Shego didn't say anything, and Kim noticed she was holding her hand tightly over her mouth.

"Hey, Ron, do we have any empty bags up front?"

"No, sorry."

Ron, said, after looking around for a bit. Kim cursed under her breath, and then noticed her mission bag on the floor. Picking it up, she quickly dumped out it's contents, and then handed Shego the empty bag. Ron was about to ask Kim what she was doing, but was cut off by the sound of Shego, vomiting into the backpack. While Shego vomited, Kim held her hair back for her. After about twenty minutes, Shego's vomiting turned into dry heaves.

"Alright, Ron, can you rest the coordinates for the nearest store?"

Ron nodded his head, and punched in the new coordinates. Ten minutes later, they landed in front of a convenience store. Taking the backpack from Shego, so that she could throw it into the dumpster she spotted, Kim let Ron, and Shego, know that she'd be right back, and then headed over to the dumpster, to throw away the backpack. Once the backpack had been discarded, Kim, headed into the store.

Five minutes had passed, before Kim got back into the sloth. She then opened up a bottle of ginger ale, and had Shego take a drink from it. After taking a couple of sips, She go handed the bottle back to Kim, and then laid down, resting her head on the redhead's lap. Kim then closed up the bottle, and set it into one of the cupholders.

"Ron, can you set the coordinates back for home?"

"Sure thing, KP."

Once Kim had fastened her seat belt, and made sure that Shego was comfortable, they made their way back to Middleton. And the whole way there, Kim and Ron wondered the same thing. Was Shego, okay?

**End of chapter 13:**

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I was hit with a case of writer's block, and had trouble getting this chapter off the ground. Anyway, I somewhat have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take me to long to post it. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: A thousand apologizing, for taking so long to update. I was busy doing some editing, on my stories.

**Chapter 14: Something Evil Lurks Within:**

**Middleton High:**

Kim was sitting in class, listening to Mr. Barkin, drone on and on about the Revolutionary War. She had managed to pay attention, for the first twenty minutes, but her mind had quickly drifted elsewhere. It had been a few days, since she had returned from Japan with Ron, and Shego. Speaking of her fiancée, Kim was wondering how she was doing. Since the incident, involving, Ayumi, Shego, had been plagued by nightmares.

_"I wish there was some way I could help her."_

Kim, thought, thinking about the last nightmare, Shego, had had.

**Flashback:**

Shego was in bed, tossing and turning, as images of the deaths of Ayumi, and her aunt and uncle, flashed through her mind. As the images played out in front of her, Shego began to break out into a cold sweat.

"No, please. Stop it, don't do it. Please, don't kill them."

Shego, begged, trying to stop herself, from committing murder. As she continued to thrash about, Kim walked into the room.

"Ciel, honey, wake up."

Kim, said, lightly shaking her, in an attempt to rouse her. However, Shego remained trapped in her nightmare. Seeing that she wasn't coming out of it, Kim began to shake her more forcefully, and call out to her.

"Ciel, come on, wake up!"

Shego awoke, with a start. Her breathing was quick, and her heart was beating, rapidly. As her eyes darted quickly around the room, she noticed that Kim had her hands on her shoulders.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

"You were having another nightmare, so I shook you to help wake you up."

Shego looked at Kim, for a moment, trying to process what she had just said.

"Let's get your pajamas changed, they're soaked. And, I'll change your bandages too."

"Are there, um, are there any extra sheets?"

"Yeah, in the linen closet, why?"

Shego looked away from Kim, and blushed, furiously. Noticing her reaction, Kim then realized why, Shego, had asked about another set of sheets.

"Let's get you taken care of, first, and then we'll deal with the sheets."

Kim then had Shego, get off the bed, and take off her clothes. While she was undressing, Kim, went to the bathroom, to grab some clean bandages.

"Kim, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Anne, asked. She had heard a noise coming from the bathroom, and went to investigate.

"Ciel had another nightmare, and she soaked through her pajamas. So, I'm helping her put on some clean bandages, and clothes."

Kim, said, gathering what she needed, to take care of Shego's injuries.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, can you grab a clean set of sheets from the linen closet?"

Anne nodded her head, and then left to grab a clean set of sheets. Once she had the sheets, she followed Kim, back to Shego's room.

When the got back to Shego's room, Kim, asked Shego to sit on the floor, so that she clean and redress her wounds. Shego did as instructed, and then Kim got to work.

While Kim took care of Shego, Anne set about changing the sheets.

"I'm sorry."

Shego, said, when she saw Anne, changing the sheets.

"It's okay, sweety, accidents happen."

Anne, said, giving Shego a warm smile. Once Anne had finished putting the clean sheets onto Shego's bed, she took the dirty ones, and Shego's pajamas, to the laundry room, and placed them into the hamper.

"There, you're all set."

Kim, said, having just finished putting clean bandages and pajamas on, Shego.

"Thank you."

Kim smiled at her fiancée, and then helped her back into bed.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay, just until I fall asleep."

Kim gave Shego a gentle smile, and then climbed into bed with her.

"Goodnight."

Kim, said, wrapping her arms around, Shego, and pulling her close.

"Goodnight."

Shego, said, as she drifted off to sleep.

**End of Flashback:**

Kim let out a yawn, it had been a pretty exhausting night. Anne had opted to let Kim stay home, but the redhead insisted that she could handle a day of higher education.

"Now, who here can tell me what happened on, April 5, 1764?"

Mr. Barkin, asked, scanning the room, looking for an unsuspecting student, to call on.

"Miss Possible, how 'bout you?"

Kim snapped out of her own thoughts, and looked up at, Mr. Barkin.

"Uh, what was the question?"

Mr. Barkin ran his hand down his face, and let out a frustrated groan.

"April 5, 1764, Possible, what happened?"

"Oh, uh, Parliament passed a modified version of the Sugar and Molasses Act of 1733, which was about to expire."

Mr. Barkin eyed Kim, for a moment.

"Hmm, very good, Miss Possible."

Kim let out a sigh of relief, glad that she had gotten the question right. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Alright people, read chapter twelve, for tomorrow, and answer the review questions from chapter eleven."

Everyone quickly gathered their books, and rushed out the door; glad to be done with Barkin's class.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego was currently sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. The news was playing, but she wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. Her mind was too focused on the nightmares she had had, the night before.

"Ciel, may I see you, in the kitchen?"

Anne, asked. Shego turned off the TV, and walked to the kitchen.

"What's up?"

Shego, asked, taking a seat across from, Anne.

"I wanted to talk to you, about the nightmares you had, last night."

Shego shifted uncomfortably, and looked away from, Anne.

"What about them?"

"Well, you can start by telling me what the were about."

Shego let out a sigh, and then looked at, Anne, debating whether or not she wanted to reveal, what she had been dreaming about. Sensing her hesitation, Anne placed her hand on top of Shego's, and gave her a warm smile.

"Ciel, I want to help, but I can't do that if I don't know what your nightmares were about."

Shego continued to look at, Anne, studying her words. Should she tell her? What would she think? Shego bit her inner cheek, and Anne recognized it as a nervous tick. She also moved away from, Anne; a sign that she didn't want to be read, by the neurosurgeon.

_"What could be going through that head of her's?"_

Finally, after another few minutes of silence, Shego, spoke.

"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm crazy, and I'm not crazy."

Anne looked at Shego, with concern.

"Sweetheart, I promise, I won't think you're crazy."

Shego gave Anne, a skeptical look. Could she really trust her, to not see her as crazy? After about five minutes, Shego, spoke.

"What if there was this girl...and she did these terrible things because she liked doing them...would you say she was evil?"

"I don't believe in evil."

"You should..."

Shego then left the kitchen, leaving Anne, to ponder over her words.

**Middleton High:**

Kim was sitting in the cafeteria, watching Ron and Rufus, have a speed eating contest.

"Booyah! I won! In your face,Rufus!"

Ron, shouted, doing a fist just crossed his arms, and sat down; looking a little miffed that he had lost.

"Don't worry, you'll beat him next time."

Kim, said, giving Rufus a pat on the head.

"So, KP, how's Ciel been doing?"

Kim's face fell, at the mention of her fiancée. Ron noticed the change in his friends demeanor, and grew concerned.

"She's okay, isn't she?"

"She's fine, it's just, well she had a lot of nightmares, the other night."

"How many is a lot?"

"Ten, within a timespan of about one hour."

Ron's jaw dropped, and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull.

"Holy shit, that's a lot. Any clue as to what they are about?"

Kim shook her head.

"Whatever it is though, it must be pretty scary; especially if it causes Ciel, to wake up screaming."

Ron nodded his head, in agreement. Shego was definitely someone, that didn't scare easily.

_"I wonder if they could be about, the events that happened, in the past. And what of her getting sick, on the way home? I know my mom said that her body was just under a lot of stress, but that doesn't make it any less concerning."_

Kim, thought, suddenly drifting into her own world.

"Earth to, KP. Come in, KP. Can you hear me?"

Ron, asked, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Huh, what?"

Kim, asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

Kim shook her head.

"Well, it did. Now come on, let's get to class. We don't wanna be late."

Ron then stood up, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Kim grabbed her bag, as well, and then followed her best friend, to class.

**Possible Residence:**

Anne was sitting in the kitchen, thinking over the conversation that she had had with, Shego.

_"Let's see, she told me to believe in evil. What could she have meant by that?"_

Suddenly, Anne heard barking, coming from her backyard. Getting up, to go investigate, she walked out to the backyard, and found, Shego, standing face to face, with a stray dog.

"Ciel, how did that dog get into our yard?"

"I lured him here."

Shego, said, holding a piece of lunch meat out to the dog, and beckoning him closer.

_"When did she grab the lunch meat, and leave the house? Surely I would've at least noticed her, grabbing the meat."_

Anne, thought, watching Shego, feed and play with the dog.

"I'm bored with him now."

Shego, said, speaking in a monotone.

"Well then, come on inside. You can leave him out here, for now."

Shego shook her head.

"I don't want to play with him, anymore; and I don't want anyone else to with him either."

Anne looked at Shego, in confusion. She was about to ask, Shego, what she was talking about, when she suddenly shot a bolt of black lightning, at the dog, effectively stopping its heart.

"Ciel, what did you just do?"

Anne, asked, looking back and forth between Shego and the dead dog, in horror. Shego turned to Anne, and a chill ran down the older woman's spine.

"I was tired of him, so I got rid of him."

Shego, said, acting as if what she had just done, was no big deal. She then went inside, leaving Anne alone, with a dead body.

**End of chapter 14:**

A/N: Some of the conversation between Anne and Shego, is inspired by the 1993 movie, The Good Son. Hmm, looks like Shego's dark side has come out to play. How will everyone else handle the news, of Shego's sinister act? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Drakken will make an appearance, in this chapter. I know ya'll missed the blue guy.

**Chapter 15: Seeking Help:**

**Middleton High:**

Kim and Ron had just finished their last class of the day, and were now getting ready to go home. As Kim was making sure she had the books she needed, in her backpack, her kimmunicator, beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim, there's a problem with, Ciel."

Anne, said, looking frightened.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Kim, asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Well, she killed a dog, so I don't really think she's, okay."

Kim's jaw dropped, and she stared at her mom, in disbelief.

"How do you know it was her? It could've been somebody else."

Anne shook her head.

"Kim, I saw her do it. She was playing with it, and then she killed it."

"Maybe it was an accident. You know, like Lennie from, Of Mice and Men."

Ron, said, having finally gotten into the conversation.

"This was no accident. She used her black lightning powers, to stop his heart."

Kim's widened, in shock. Surely there had to be some logical explanation, for her fiancée's behavior.

"Well, uh, when I get home, I'll have a talk with."

"Okay, drive safely."

Anne then ended the call, and awaited her daughter's arrival.

"Boy, it's just one thing after another with that girl, isn't it?"

Ron, asked, trying to wrap his brain, around the news.

"Yeah, well come on, we better get going."

Kim then headed to the car, with Ron, in tow.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim arrived at home, shortly after dropping Ron off, at his place. She was now in Shego's room, talking to the pale skinned woman, about her previous actions.

"My mom told me what you did, today."

Shego looked at Kim, in surprise.

"She told you I watched, Pee-wee's Playhouse?"

"What? No, she told me that you, killed a dog."

"Oh, is that all? Yeah, I killed it; but it was a stray, so it's not like anyone will miss it."

Kim was floored, she couldn't believe how Shego was acting.

"Ciel, stray or no stray, what you did was not okay."

Shego looked away from Kim, her eyes filling with tears. Kim's heart sank, when she saw the look on Shego's face.

"I didn't mean to kill him, honest I didn't. It's just, well I was angry."

"Why were you angry?"

"You left me."

Kim looked at Shego, in confusion.

"Honey, I would never leave you. You probably just had another bad dream."

Shego shook her head.

"It wasn't a dream. You left me. I needed you, and you weren't there."

Now, Kim was really confused. What on earth was, Shego, talking about?

"Ciel, I didn't leave you, I swear."

Shego shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no. You left me. I needed you today, and you weren't there."

It then dawned on Kim, what Shego was talking about.

"Ciel, the reason why I wasn't here, was because I was at school."

Shego just continued to shake her head, and cry. Seeing how distressed she was, Kim wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close. While she cried in her arms, Kim, just ran her fingers gently through her hair, and whispered words of comfort to her.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Shego, began to calm down. Realizing that she had to get a crack on her fiancée's behavior, Kim, decided to ask her some questions.

"Ciel, back at the hospital, you told me about what you had done when you were eight. There's more to the story though, isn't there?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Well, I know what you did to your aunt and uncle, was just an accident. After all, you had no idea how to control your powers, at the time. But, killing the animals was no accident. Now, I want you to tell me, why you did it."

Shego released a shaky breath, before speaking.

"I was getting bullied at school, because of my green skin. I wanted to beat up the bullies, but Logan, wouldn't let me. They were bigger than me, and he didn't want me getting hurt. So, I decided to go after something small, and helpless. I wanted someone to feel what I was feeling."

Kim was silent, Shego's behavior was starting to make sense.

"Ciel, when you killed that dog, today, did you imagine that it was me?"

Shego didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Kim, already knew the answer.

"Sweetheart, what I am about to say next will most likely upset you, but it's for your own good. You need professional help."

Black lightning began to swirl around Shego's hands. Kim was right, it did upset her.

"I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not. But, you have a lot of deep seated issues, that need to be resolved."

Shego thought Kim's words over, for a moment.

"If I go get help, will you come with me, to my appointments?"

"Of course I will. I'm not gonna make you do this alone, I promise."

Shego gave Kim a small smile, and snuggled in closer to her.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"Right."

"And you'll never leave me, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

Shego then let out a contented sigh, and drifted off to sleep. As she slept, Kim just continued to hold her. After a few minutes, Kim, felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. Remembering how little sleep she had gotten the night before, she decided to take a nap. So, with Shego in her arms, Kim laid down, and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Anne and James were downstairs, discussing Shego's bizarre behavior.

"I just don't understand. I mean, I know she used to help, Drew, try to take over the world, but I never would've guessed she'd do something so...cruel."

James, said.

"Yes, well, Kim's upstairs, having a talk with her. If anyone can get through to Ciel, it's her."

Anne, said.

"True, but I still feel like, Drew, might have more information."

James then pulled out his phone, and dialed Drakken's number. After about five rings, Drakken, picked up.

"Hello, Lipsky residence, Drew, speaking."

"Good evening, Drew, it's James. Listen, your ex-assistant, Ciel, has been having nightmares lately, and behaving violently; well more violent than normal. I was wondering, having you ever seen her exhibit any bizarre behavior? You know, acting in a way that just wasn't quite right."

Drakken thought James' words over, for a moment. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

"Did she kill anything, like say, an animal of some sort?"

"Yes, she killed a stray dog."

"I see, well I know of Ciel's nightmares, and how she acts after she's had them. However, I don't know what causes the nightmare, or what they are about. But, Dr. Lafayette Andrews, might. She's a psychologist in Upperton, that I had Ciel seeing, twice a week; sometimes three times, if necessary. Ciel seemed to like her, and her nightmares became less frequent."

"Would you by chance, have her number? I'd like to give her a call."

"Sure, it's 555-4902."

James wrote down the number, and then thanked Drakken, for his time. He then ended the call, and dialed Dr. Andrews' number.

"Hello, Upperton Psychiatric Facility, Dr. Andrews, speaks."

"Hello, Dr. Andrews, my name is, James Possible. I was calling to see if I could set up an appointment, for someone."

"Certainly, and may I ask who is the appointment for?"

"Ciel Go."

Dr. Andrews, nearly fell out of her chair.

_"Ciel? I haven't seen her since the beginning of October. I hope everything's alright."_

Dr. Andrews, thought.

"Alright, and the reason for the appointment?"

"She had about ten nightmares last night, in the timespan of only one hour, and earlier today, she killed a stray dog."

"Yes, I see. Well, according to the records I have on her, Ciel, has acted this way before. That being said, I'd like to see her tomorrow, at 3:30. Now, will someone be bringing her, or will she be driving herself?"

"My daughter, Kim, will be bringing her."

"Alright then, I will see, Ciel, tomorrow at 3:30. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, same to you."

James then ended the call, and then turned his attention to, his wife.

"Well, I'm glad that's taken care of."

"Me too, but are you sure Ciel will go to her appointment?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure she'll go, if Kim takes her. I know that if someone's been in therapy, and then they suddenly stop going, it can be hard to them to start back up again. Regardless of what kind of relationship they had, with the therapist."

Anne nodded her head, in understanding.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go start on dinner, and I'll go tell them about the appointment, once dinner is ready."

Anne, said, making her way towards the kitchen. James decided to go down to the basement, to see what his sons were up to.

**End of chapter 15:**

A/N: Isn't it nice, that people care about Shego's wellbeing? Of course it is. Any who, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Another chapter has been created.

**Chapter 16: Something's Wrong:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim awoke, couple hours after falling asleep. When she woke up, she found that Shego, was still still sound asleep.

_"She looks so peaceful."_

Kim, thought, noting her fiancée's relaxed features and steady breathing.

"Kim."

Anne, said, gently, so as not to wake, Shego.

"Yeah, mom?"

"May speak with, downstairs?"

"Sure."

Kim then laid Shego, gently on the bed, and went to join her mom, downstairs.

When Kim and Anne got downstairs, Kim saw James and the tweebs, launching rockets outside.

"Let's go into the living room."

Anne, said, moving to sit on the couch. Kim went to join her, and then asked her mom, what she wanted to talk about.

"Your father called, Drew, a couple of hours ago. Since Drew used to work with, Ciel, your father figured that he'd be able to help. You see, he knows of Ciel's nightmares, and violent behavior. There's a psychologist in Upperton named, Lafayette Andrews. She was Ciel's therapist until the beginning of October. Anyway, your father got her number from, Drew, and gave her call. Ciel has an appointment tomorrow, at 3:30, and your father and I, would like for you to take her."

Kim pondered over her mom's words, for a moment.

"Okay, I'll take her."

"Who are you taking where?"

Shego, asked, standing in doorway to the living room. Kim then turned, to face her.

"My dad made you an appointment, with a Dr. Lafayette Andrews."

Kim then eyed Shego, to study her reaction. Shego's demeanor, seemed calm.

"Will you, go with me?"

"Of course I will."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle smile.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, Let's go eat dinner."

Anne, said, heading into the dining room, with Kim and Shego, following behind.

As they sat down to eat, Kim, noticed that Shego looked a little upset.

"Is everything alright?"

"There's mushrooms, in my spaghetti. I don't like mushrooms."

"Oh, okay, then just pick them out."

"It won't do any good, they've already contaminated the noodles."

Shego then knocked her plate off the table, effectively breaking it.

"Ciel!"

James, yelled, looking angry.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Anne, said, placing a hand on her husband's arm. James, let out a breath to calm himself.

"You're right. Ciel, I'm sorry for yelling, but it is not okay to break things."

Shego just looked at James, her gaze cold.

"Ciel, would you like something else for dinner?"

Anne, asked, not wanting to upset Shego, further. Shego just shook her head, and continued to look at James. James, for his part, was almost too afraid to move.

"Woah, dad's afraid of, Ciel."

Tim, whispered, to Jim.

"Yeah, he is. But, can you blame him? Just look at her, she looks like she wants to be beat the crap out of him."

The tension in the air was so thick, that one could cut it with a knife. Thankfully, Wade, decided to give Kim a call.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim, asked, whipping out her kimmunicator, and answering the device.

"Kim, Dementor is built a high powered laser, and is planning on using it to take over, Holland."

"I'll head right out. Call, Ron, tell him to meet me outside of his house, in five."

"Consider it done."

Wade then ended the call. Once the call had ended, Kim, left the table to go get ready for her mission. Unaware of the cold look, Shego, was giving her.

**Dementor's Lair:**

"You're kidding."

Ron, said, after Kim had told him about what happened, at dinner. Now, the teen heroes were sneaking through Dementor's lair.

"It was pretty intense, and it has me slightly worried."

"Why does it have you worried?"

"Any normal person wouldn't have reacted the way she did, over the mushrooms being in their spaghetti. And the look she gave my dad, well it made even my blood run cold."

"Do you think Ciel is...psychotic?"

Kim looked at Ron, as if he were the psychotic one.

"I don't think she's psychotic, but there is definitely something wrong with her. She's told me a little bit about her past, but I know there's still something she's keeping from me."

Ron nodded his head, in understanding, and the two continued making their way, through the lair.

**Possible Residence:**

Everyone, except for Anne and Shego, had left the dining room. Anne was currently clean up the mess that Shego, had made, and Shego was staring at the chair that Kim, had been sitting in.

"She left me. She promised me she would never leave me, and she left me. She lied."

Anne looked at Shego, and wondered what it was she could be talking about.

_"Certainly she's not referring to, Kim. Kim's gone on missions before, and Ciel has never seemed to have a problem with it."_

Anne, thought, wondering where Shego's strange behavior was coming from.

**Dementor's Lair:**

Kim and Ron were finally in the lair's main room, where the high powered laser was being housed. Just as they were about to make their way towards it, Dementor, stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Fräulein Possible, how nice of you to drop in."

"Ron, you and Rufus go take care of the laser; see if you can find the self destruct button. I'll take care of, Dementor."

"On it, KP"

Ron and Rufus then made their way over to the laser, and Kim got into a fighting stance.

"You may aswell give up now, you know you're not going to win."

"On the contrary, for you see, my laser has no self destruct button. I am a lot smarter than that nitwit, Drakken."

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard, and Dementor looked to see his high powered laser, in shambles.

"What, no! But, how?!"

"When you got a naked mole rat, you can make anything self destruct."

Ron, said, giving Rufus a high five.

"You may have won this time, but mark my words, Fräulein Possible, I will best you yet!"

Dementor then got into his hoverpod, and flew off.

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

Ron, asked, watching Dementor, make his escape.

"No, besides, he'll probably just go home, sit in his dress, and drink tea."

"It's called a housecoat!"

Kim and Ron shared a laugh, and then headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim walked through the front door and saw, Shego, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, Ciel, how are you feeling?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just looked up at, Kim. The redhead felt her blood run cold, as Shego's anger filled eyes, seemed to look into her very soul.

"You broke your promise."

"What promise?"

"The promise that you made, to never leave me."

"I only went on a mission, I didn't leave you."

"You left, and now I'm mad at you."

"Ciel, I'm sorry if my going on a mission upset you."

"It's too late for apologies."

Before Kim had a chance to say anything else, Shego, tackled her to the ground, and twisted her arm behind her back. Kim let out a small gasp of pain, but didn't try to free herself from Shego's iron grip. She just remained calm, knowing that she had to keep the situation from escalating any further.

"Kimmie, you love me, don't you?"

"Yes, Ciel, I love you very much."

"And you don't like it when I do bad stuff, do you?"

"No, but I know you don't mean it. You're a good person, Ciel, you've just been through a lot."

"If I were happy, would it make you happy?"

"Yes, it would make very happy. There's nothing I love more than seeing you smile."

"Do you know what would make me happy?"

Kim thought about it, for a moment, then shook her head, unable to come up with an answer.

"I don't want you to go to school, tomorrow. I want you to stay with me, the whole day."

Kim's eyes widened, in surprise. She couldn't skip school, especially when she had a teacher like, Mr. Barkin. Still, she knew that she had to keep Shego, calm.

"Okay, I'll stay home with you, tomorrow."

Kim felt bad for lying, but she had no other choice. After a few minutes of silence, Shego, stood up, and then helped, Kim, to her feet.

"I love you."

Shego, said, pulling Kim into a hug.

"I love you too."

Kim, said, returning the hug, and thinking that, 3:30 of tomorrow could not come fast enough.

**End of chapter 16:**

A/N: Gasp, Kim lied to, Shego. Doesn't she remember what happened the last time she lied? Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up sooner, rather than later. I already have an idea for it, and will shall hear some more about Shego's past. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This chapter is gonna be a long one.

**Chapter 17: Ayumi's Return:**

**Middleton High:**

Kim was at school, wishing she was back at home. She had promised Shego, the night before, that she would stay home with her. But, that was actually a lie, and she had only said it to keep the pale skinned woman from snapping. However, now Kim, was feeling guilty about what she had done.

_"Great, now she'll probably hate me, and never trust me again."_

Just then, Kim's kimmunicator beeped, thus pulling her out of her little pity party.

"What's the sitch?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, did promise Ciel that you would stay home with her, today?"

James, asked, his tone deadly serious.

"Uh, y-yeah. Did, uh, did something happen?"

Kim, asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well, if by something happening you mean Ciel, set the couch on fire, then yes something happened."

Kim gulped, nervously. She knew her dad was not happy about the couch being destroyed.

_"Damn, I knew I should've just stayed home."_

Kim, thought.

"Okay, well I only have a couple hours of school left to go. Remember, I'm going home early, to take Ciel to her appointment. Do you think you can handle her, until then?"

James was about to answer, he heard a crash come from behind. He turned around to that, Shego, had knocked down one of the book cases. He then turned his attention back to, Kim.

"Come home, now. I'll call the school, and excuse you for the rest of the day."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Kim then hung up the kimmunicator, and got ready to go home.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim walked through the front door, and immediately saw the destruction that Shego had caused, while she was away.

_"This is not good, definitely not good."_

Kim, thought, looking around at all of the destruction and chaos. Kim then decided to go look for, Shego. After all, the two of them needed to have a serious talk. So, Kim headed upstairs, to Shego's room. When she made it to her fiancée's room, she found her sitting the edge of the bed talking to, herself. However, really odd thing about it was that she was using two different voices. One of the voices was her own, and the other voice sounded strangely like, Ayumi.

"Why do you keep having me do bad stuff?"

Shego, asked.

"Because it's fun."

Ayumi, said.

"But, I don't like doing those things. And why can't you just leave me alone?"

"It's simple, I own you. I always have, and I always will."

"No, you don't own me. Now, get out of my head!"

"Sorry, no can do. For you see, I have big plans for us. But, I shall leave you alone, for a little bit. I have some planning to do, toodles."

Shego then passed out.

"Ciel!"

Kim rushed to her fiancée's side, and scooped her up into her arms.

"Ciel, honey, can you hear me? Wake up."

Shego slowly began to stir, and after a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at, Kim.

"Princess, what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I should be, but my dad told me to come home early."

"Why?"

"Well, let's see, you burned down the couch, and knocked over a bookcase."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, I'm just worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

Shego bit her bottom lip, and looked away from, Kim. She was silent for a few minutes, before finally speaking.

"Uh, yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine."

Kim could tell that Shego was lying, but she decided not to call her out on it. Besides, she had much more important things on her mind; like figuring out if Shego was mad at her for lying.

"Hey, Ciel, are you mad at me, for lying to you?"

Shego looked at Kim, and pondered her question for a moment.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that Shego, was not mad at her. However, she still felt like she dodged a bullet. Also, walking in on Shego talking to herself was just really weird.

"Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Kim rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at, Shego.

"You and your sarcasm. Anyway, the question that I wanted to ask you has to do with earlier."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, not that. I mean, when I came up to your room, why were you talking to yourself?"

Shego looked at Kim, for a moment.

_"Oh crap, she heard me? Great, now she's gonna think I'm insane."_

Shego, thought, starting to sweat.

"You must've been hearing things. I don't talk to myself. That's more of Dr. D's department."

Kim eyed Shego, suspiciously, but decided not to pursue the matter further. Instead she took a quick glance at the clock, on Shego's nightstand, and noted the time.

"Well, we still have some time before we gotta leave for your appointment, what should we do?"

"Hmm, I have an idea."

Shego then pinned Kim to the bed, and began kissing her. Kim was well aware of the fact that Shego's bedroom door was still open, but she didn't care. She was too lost in Shego's touch. Kim released a small moan as Shego, slid her tongue into the redheads mouth. As they continued to make out, Shego began to undone the button of Kim's pants. Seeing what she was doing, Kim broke the kiss.

"Something wrong?"

Shego, asked, looking at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Your door is open."

"So...?"

"So, people are home. What if someone comes up here, and sees us?"

"Okay, first of all, there's only one person that's home, and that's your dad. However, he's down in the basement. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Kim was about to protest, but Shego silenced her, with a kiss. Realizing she was powerless against Shego's advances, Kim allowed her to continue her previous actions. Once Kim's pants were removed, Shego worked on removing her top. After removing Kim's top, Shego sat up, and straddled Kim's hips.

"What?"

Kim, asked, looking up at her fiancée.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty."

Shego, said, lightly running her nails along Kim's stomach.

"Hmm, I see. Well, you know I would admire your beauty as well, but you're wearing too many clothes."

"Well then, perhaps I should correct the problem."

Shego then climbed off of Kim, and got to work on removing her pants and shirt. Once the items had been discarded, onto the floor, Shego climbed back on top of Kim, and began to passionately kiss her. While Shego's tongue explored Kim's mouth, her hands explored the redhead's body. Using her hands to massage Kim's breast, Kim let out a pleasure filled moan, and arched into Shego's touch. Shego then moved away from Kim's mouth, and began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Ciel."

Kim, moaned, beginning to feel a warmth in between her legs. Knowing exactly what her princess wanted, Shego, began to leave a trail a kisses down Kim's body, and remove her panties in the process. When she made it to Kim's sex, Shego, completely bypassed it, and it moved to kiss, and gently biting Kim's inner thighs. Kim let out a groan of frustration. She really wanted, no, needed to be touched, and Shego was taking the time to tease her.

"Problem, Cupcake?"

Shego, asked, a devilish smirk on her face.

"If by problem you mean you're driving me crazy, with your teasing, then yes there is a-"

Kim didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, as Shego, gently slid her tongue along the length of Kim's wet folds, stopping just below her clit, before moving back down, and then back up, again. While, Shego, repeated these steps a few times, Kim, writhed with pleasure, beneath her. Once Kim's breathing came out in short, quick gasp, Shego, knew she was ready. So, Shego, flicked her tongue across Kim's clit.

"Oh, god!"

Kim, screamed, in pleasure, as she felt her orgasm building. As Shego continued her ministrations, Kim's moans and screams became louder and louder.

"Oh, god, Ciel, don't stop. I'm so close."

Kim, moaned, beginning to feel her muscles tighten. Sensing how close her princess was, Shego, gently bit down on Kim's clit, thus throwing the redhead over the edge.

"Ciel, ahhh!"

Kim, screamed, as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Shego, for her part, just continued to lick Kim's clit, helping the redhead to ride out her orgasm. After Kim came down from her high, Shego crawled back up, and kissed Kim, allowing for, Kim, to taste herself on Shego's lips. Shego then pulled back from the kiss, and looked at Kim's flushed cheeks.

"I take it you found the experience enjoyable."

Kim just nodded her head, as the sex had left her speechless.

"Good."

Shego then laid down next to, Kim, and snuggled close to her.

"Pumpkin?"

Shego, asked, gently running her fingers through Kim's hair.

"Huh?"

Kim, managed to say.

"I love you."

Kim turned to face, Shego, and could see love and adoration in her eyes.

"I love you too."

Kim, said, giving Shego a gentle kiss.

"How long until we have to leave, for my appointment?"

Kim took a look at the clock, before answering.

"About an hour."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap. Can you wake me, when it's time to go?"

"Sure."

Shego then snuggled close to, Kim, and drifted off to sleep.

**Shego's Dream:**

"Well, well well. It's about time you showed up."

Ayumi, said.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Can't you just leave me alone? First, you take over my body, when I'm awake, and now you're invading my dreams."

"Would you rather have the nightmares? Because as long as I'm here, the nightmares will not appear."

"That's because you're a nightmare."

Ayumi glared at, Shego.

"Would you like some ice for that burn?"

Shego, asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ayumi just rolled her eyes.

"There is really no need for you to have an attitude with me. I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want you to leave me the fuck alone, and stop possessing me."

"But, it's fun to posses you. In fact, I'll think I'll do it right...now!"

**End of Shego's Dream:**

Shego began to scream and thrash about, so Kim, had to shake her, in order to wake her up. After a few minutes, Shego, finally opened her eyes. And, Kim could've sworn that Shego's eyes were baby blue. However, when Shego closed her eyes, and the opened them again, they were back to their regular emerald green.

"Are you alright?"

Shego nodded her head, not really trusting herself to speak.

"Why don't we get dressed, and then head to your appointment."

"Okay."

Shego, said, sounding exhausted.

_"That nightmare must've taken a lot out of her."_

Kim, thought, starting to get dressed. After a few minutes, Shego, began to get dressed as well. Once both of them were dressed, they headed downstairs.

"You girls headed out?"

James, asked. He had come up from the basement, about thirty minutes ago, and was now sitting on a chair in the kitchen, reading the paper.

"Yeah."

Kim, said.

"Alright, drive safe, and let me know when you're on your way home."

"Will do. Love you, dad."

Kim and Shego then headed out the door, and off to Shego's appointment.

**Upperton: Dr. Andrews' Office:**

Arriving at Dr. Andrews' office, Kim noted that Shego, had a very serious expression on her face.

"Everything okay?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

"Alright then, let's go."

Kim then walked up to Dr. Andrews' door, and knocked on it.

"Come in!"

Kim walked into the office, with Shego, trailing close behind.

"Ciel, it's good to see you. Have a seat."

Shego plopped down into the chair, and Dr. Andrews turned her attention to, Kim.

"And you must be, Kim. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

Kim, said, shaking Dr. Andrews' hand.

"Well, Kim, I'd like to talk to Ciel, alone for a bit, and then I'd like to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Yep, that's fine."

"Perfect, just have a seat out in the waiting room, and I will be with you shortly."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding, and then left Dr. Andrews' office, leaving her and Shego, alone to talk.

Once Kim had left out the room, Dr. Andrews turned her focus onto, Shego.

"So, Ciel, I heard that you killed a dog. Care to tell me about it?"

Shego pursed her lips, and glared daggers at, Dr. Andrews.

"There's nothing to tell, it deserved."

"Now, I know you don't believe that. But, I know someone who does. Ayumi."

Suddenly, Shego's eye changed from emerald green, to baby blue.

"My, aren't you a wise on. How'd you know it was me?"

Ayumi, asked, speaking through, Shego.

"Simple, you're the most heartless person I know. Only you could do something so sinister."

"You're right about that."

"Well, how have you been?"

"I'm dead, how do you think I've been?"

"How did you die?"

"Ciel, killed me."

"It's not like you didn't deserve it."

Shego, said, briefly regaining control of her body.

"Hush, child, the adults are talking."

Ayumi, said, taking over once again.

"Interesting, so what's with the possession?"

Dr. Andrews, asked, jotting down a few notes.

"Well, I used to influence her thoughts and actions, in my physical form, so I figured why not do it in my spiritual form, as well."

Dr. Andrews nodded her head, in understanding, and wrote down a few more notes.

"Alright, so, tell me, what are your plans exactly?"

"My plans? That's easy, my plans are to take back what's rightfully mine. Isn't that right, Ciel?"

"Shut up, and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Ah, ah, ah, temper. You wouldn't want me to force you to do anything, would you? Now, be a good girl, and do as I say."

"There's nothing you can do or say, that'll make me listen to you."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhm."

"You love Kimmie, don't you? Such a sweet girl...it'd be too bad if something were to happen to her...like she got hurt...you'd be sad, wouldn't you, Ciel? But hey, accidents can happen."

"If you hurt her, I'll destroy you."

"Poor Ciel...so violent...so disturbed. If you don't watch out, they're gonna lock you up. And I'm sure you know how sad Kimmie would be...without you."

"Grr, leave...me...alone!"

Shego, screamed, at the top of her lungs, holding her head in the process. After a few minutes of screaming, Shego, blacked out.

**End of chapter 17:**

A/N: Some of the conversation between Ayumi and Shego, is inspired by the 1993 movie, The Good Son. Well the next chapter should be up soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 18: Heart to Heart:**

**Upperton: Dr. Andrews' Office:**

When Shego finally came to, she found herself lying on the couch in Dr. Andrews' office, with a cold washcloth over her forehead. Kim, was sitting next to her, looking worried.

"What's going on?"

Shego, asked.

"Ciel, thank god you're alright. How are you feeling?"

Kim, asked.

"Aside from the splitting headache, not bad. Now, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

Shego shook her head.

"You were possessed by Ayumi, during your session. She took over your mind, and when you tried to take back control, she knocked you out."

Shego looked at Kim, for a moment. After a bit of time, Shego's memory began to return.

"How did you know I was being possessed?"

"Dr. Andrews told me."

Shego looked away from, Kim. When Kim saw the look of shame on her fiancée's face, she became concerned.

"Ciel, baby, what's wrong?"

"You must think I'm crazy now, right?"

Kim was taken aback.

"Ciel, look at me."

Shego made no move to look at the redhead. However, she did speak.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't even bother saying it. You're going to tell me that I'm not crazy, that you would never think I were crazy. Well, I'm not an idiot, Kim. I know you think I'm crazy, you're just trying to spare my feelings."

*Smack!*

Shego looked at Kim, like she had lost it.

"Have you lost your ever lovin' mind? What the hell did you hit me for?"

Shego, asked, rubbing her cheek.

"I hit you because you're being ridiculous."

Kim then pulled Shego into a hug.

"You're right, you know? I was going to tell you that I don't think you're crazy. But, do you know what else I was going to tell you?"

Shego shook her head.

"I was gonna tell you that none of this is your fault. What's been happening to you, the sinister things you've said and done, you had nothing to do with any of it."

"But, I-"

Kim placed her finger gently over Shego's lips, silencing the pale skinned woman.

"Nothing to do with it. Do you understand me? All of the bad stuff that's been happening, has been Ayumi's doing. I'd while I'm not exactly sure how to stop her, I know that somehow we will...together."

Shego looked at Kim, as if she were studying her words.

"Do you really think we can put a stop to her?"

Shego, asked, sounding doubtful. Sensing her fiancée's doubt, Kim gave her a gentle kiss, on the cheek.

"Of course I do."

Kim, said, giving Shego a gentle kiss, on the cheek. Shego smiled at Kim, and then looked around the room.

"Where did Dr. Andrews go?"

Shego, asked, noticing for the first time, that the doctor was missing.

"After we had our conversation, she stepped out. An emergency came up, and she had to go take care of it. However, she would like to see you at the same time, next week."

Shego nodded her head, in understanding, and then stood up.

"I take it you're ready to go?"

Kim, asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yep."

Shego, said, and proceeded to walk out the door. Kim just shook her head, and followed behind.

**Drive Home:**

While driving home, Kim dialed her dad, on the sloth's kimmunicator. After a few rings, James, finally answered.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub, I take it you're on your way back."

"Yeah, we just finished Ciel's appointment."

"That's good. And how did it go, Ciel?"

"Fine."

Kim made a mental note, of how distracted her fiancée sounded.

"Well, that's good. Kim, I'm gonna let you get back to driving. Be safe, and I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye, dad."

Kim then ended the call, and switched the sloth over to autopilot. Once the autopilot had been engaged, she turned her attention to, Shego.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Shego released a big sigh, and then answered.

"I was just wondering, why did you ask me to marry you?"

Kim gave Shego a puzzled look, before answering.

"Because I love you, that's why."

Suddenly, a thought came to Kim's mind.

"Ciel, are you by any chance, having doubts?"

Shego looked at Kim, in surprise.

"What? No, no, I'm not having any doubts at all."

"Well then, why did you ask me why I asked you to marry me?"

Shego began to nervously rub the back of her neck.

"It's just well, I keep messing up, and hurting you. I constantly cause you to run head first into dangerous situations. I guess what I'm getting at is, I don't understand why you still want to marry me."

Kim grabbed Shego, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once the kissing had ended, Kim looked deeply into Shego's eye, and spoke.

"I want to marry you, because you make me happy, and because I love you."

"But-"

"No buts. Ciel, listen to me. Sure, we've had a few bumps in our relationship, but no relationship is perfect. However, I'm not going to give up on us, no matter what. I love you far too much to let anyone or anything come between us."

Shego mulled over Kim's words, for a moment. She wanted to believe that Kim wouldn't leave her, but she still had a hard time believing her. Seeing the hesitation, and fear, in her fiancée's eye, Kim leaned in, and gave her another kiss. This kiss, lingered for a little bit longer than the previous one, and when they parted, Kim, gave Shego a loving smile.

"I love you, Ciel. And don't you dare ever doubt it, not even for a second."

Shego looked at Kim, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too, Kimmie."

Shego then gave Kim one more small kiss, before settling back into her seat, and enjoying the rest of the car ride home.

**Possible Residence:**

When Kim and Shego walked through the front door, they were bombarded with questions, from Jim and Tim.

"Where's the couch?"

Jim, asked.

"And the bookcase?"

Tim, asked.

"Where have the two of you been, and which one of you ate the last poptart?"

Jim and Tim, asked, at the same time.

Shego let out a small chuckle, and shook her head amusement.

"Alright, well to answer your questions, the bookcase is gone, because I saw a spider and went a teensy bit overboard killing. As for where Kimmie and I were, well I had an appointment, and your sister took me to it. And, let's see, I'm pretty sure it was your dad that ate the last poptart. Does that answer your questions?"

"All except for the first one. You still haven't told us what happened to the couch."

Tim, said. Suddenly, Shego got a mischievous smirk, on her face.

_"I don't like that look."_

Kim, thought.

"Oh right, the couch, well, that's simple. You see, your sister and I were having sex on the couch, and well needless to say, your sister is a squirter."

The tweebs' jaws dropped, and they stared at, Kim.

"Woah."

Jim and Tim, said, sounding impressed.

"Ciel! We did not have sex on the couch!"

Kim, yelled, face red with embarrassment.

"Oh, that's right, it we had sex in my room. Well, you still squirted all over my sheets. So, I'd better go change them."

Shego then slowly made her way, to the stairs, and began to ascend them. It took Kim a moment, to register what Shego had said, but when she did, she was not very happy.

"Grr, Ciel!"

Kim roared, charging after, Shego. Shego, for her part, just laughed as she ran up the steps, with Kim chasing after her. Jim and Tim laughed, hysterically.

When Shego made it to her room, Kim tackled her to the bed.

"Ow, hey, Princess, let me up."

Shego, said, in between laughs.

"Why must you embarrass me so?"

"Because it's fun."

Shego, said, continuing to laugh.

Kim made a harumph noise, and stuck her tongue out at Shego.

"I have somewhere you can stick that tongue."

Shego then gave Kim a wink.

"You horny little bastard."

Kim, mumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh, am I now? And what pray tell, do you intend to do about it?"

Shego eyed, Kim, as if she were challenging her.

_"Hmm, so that's how it is."_

Kim, thought. She then positioned herself, so that she was straddling Shego's hips.

"Well, I don't intend to do much. Just...this."

Kim then captured Shego's lips in a heated kiss. As she snaked her tongue into the pale skinned woman's mouth, Shego released a moan of pleasure. As the making out continued, Kim began to unbutton Shego's shirt, and leave a trail of kisses down Shego's body, with each button that was undone. Once her shirt had been removed, Kim unhooked Shego's bra, and tossed it aside. Kim then started to fondle Shego's right breast, and lick and bite on her left one. She did this for about ten minutes, alternating her actions between breast.

"Kimmie."

Shego, moaned, her hips slightly twitching.

"Hmm?"

Kim, asked, leaving soft kisses along Shego's chest.

"Kimmie, please."

Shego, begged, the need to be touched intensifying.

"Please, what?"

"Kimmie!"

Shego was starting to get frustrated. She needed Kim, and she needed her now. Kim, however, just continued to leave soft kisses, on every inch of exposed skin.

"You teased me, during sex, and you embarrassed me in front of my brothers; so, I am merely getting my revenge."

Shego then released a sound that was a cross between a moan of pleasure, and a groan of frustration. Deciding to up the ante, Kim removed Shego's pants and panties. Once the clothing had been removed, Shego moved her hands down to her center, so that she could touch herself. However, feeling that her fiancée was not quite deserving of sexual release, yet, Kim pinned Shego's hands, down to her side.

"Ah, ah, ah. Who said you could touch yourself?"

Kim, asked, looking at Shego, with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess, please."

Shego was near tears, by this point. She really needed release, and Kim wasn't letting her have it. Kim then moved her gaze from Shego's face, to her swollen clit. As she focused on the little bundle of nerves, that throbbed and begged to be touched, Kim began to slowly run her hand up Shego's inner thigh.

"Are you gonna stop teasing and embarrassing me so much?"

Kim, asked, the tips of her fingers just barely grazing Shego's clit.

"Yes, I'll now stop."

"Do you promise?"

"Fuck, yes I promise, okay? Now, I'm begging you, for the love of god, fuck me."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Kim then inserted two fingers into, Shego. As she pumped her fingers in and out, she used her thumb to rub Shego's clit, in firm circles. Shego arched her back, and let out scream of pleasure.

"Oh god, Kimmie, ahh."

Shego, moaned, bucking her hips into Kim's hand. Kim quickened her pace, and captured Shego's lips in another searing kiss. Kim felt Shego's walls, clamp around her fingers. Moving to nibble on Shego's ear, Kim, spoke.

"You're close, aren't you?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Don't cum yet, okay?"

Kim then removed her fingers, from Shego, and placed a firm, yet gentle hold on her hips.

"Princess."

Shego could not hide the frustration in her voice. Kim just smiled, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Just relax, okay? I promise I'll let you finish."

Kim then kissed her way down Shego's body. When she got her center, she flicked her tongue against her clit, and her hips twitched, slightly. Kim then latched onto Shego's clit and began sucking, hard.

"Kimmie, don't stop."

Shego moved her hands down to Kim's head, and entangled her fingers in the redhead's hair. As Kim continued to eat her out, Shego's cries of pleasure filled the room. After a few minutes, Kim could feel that Shego was really close, to the edge. So, with one more final flick of her tongue, against Shego's clit, Kim sent Shego over the edge, to a mind blowing orgasm. As Shego screamed out Kim's name, Kim helped her ride out her orgasm. When Shego finally came down from her high, she was panting heavily, and her cheeks were flushed.

"W-wow."

Shego finally managed to say, after spending a few minutes catching her breath. Kim giggled at her fiancée, and gave her a tender kiss.

"See, I told you I would let you finish."

"Yeah, but you took your sweet time letting me. God, you're evil."

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

Kim then gave Shego another kiss, and used her nail to trace small circles, onto Shego's hips.

"Girls, dinner!"

Anne, called, from downstairs.

"We'll be right there!"

Kim, called back. She then turned her attention to, Shego.

"Ready to get dressed, and then go have dinner?"

"Yeah, but you know what?"

"What?"

Shego then flipped their positions, and was lying on top of, Kim.

"I'd much rather have dessert."

Shego, said, in a husky voice, starting to nibble on Kim's ear. Kim felt a tingling in her spine, and felt herself shudder, slightly.

"C-Ciel, wait, we can't do this. We have to go eat, dinner."

"I'd prefer to taste you, right now."

Shego, said, flicking her tongue against the pulse point on Kim's neck.

"But, everyone's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Well, it would go a lot faster, if you'd take your clothes off. Or, at least your pants and panties."

Kim let out a sigh, and realized that, Shego, was not going to let up. So obliging with what her fiancée wanted, Kim, removed her pants and panties. Shego then got the two of them, into a scissoring position, and began to grind herself against Kim, hard and fast.

"Oh, Ciel, oh god, baby, yes!"

Kim, screamed, in pleasure, grinding herself against Shego, matching her pace. Shego then winced in pain, slightly, as Kim dug her nails into her shoulders.

"Fuck."

Kim, moaned, feeling her climax building. Shego could feel her own climax build, as well, and began to quicken her pace, just a bit.

"Ah, Ciel, I'm so close."

"I know, Princess, me too."

With one more final thrust, Shego and Kim, were both hit with a giant wave of pleasure. As they cried out each other's names, they helped each other, to ride out their orgasms. Once they had finished, Shego looked lovingly into Kim's eyes.

"Aren't you glad you let me have my way?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Now, can we go eat dinner? All this sex has made me hungry."

"Sure."

Shego then climbed off of Kim, and the two of them got dressed, before heading downstairs.

When they finally sat down at the table, James, spoke.

"We were wondering when you would get here. What took you girls so long?"

"Were you having sex?"

Tim, asked.

"Yep."

Shego, said, acting as if it were no big deal. Everyone else just sort of stared at her.

"Ciel, they don't need to know that."

Kim, whined.

"Oh come on, Princess, it's not like we're hurting anybody. Unless of course you count the fact that you, like to dig your nails into my shoulders, or tease me until I feel like I'm gonna pass out, if I don't have an orgasm soon."

"True, but it's embarrassing."

"Are you saying sex with me is embarrassing?"

"No, I'm saying it's embarrassing to talk about. People don't need to know what we do, in private."

"And, they don't. Look, your brother asked a question, and I answered it. It's not like I went into any details, and told him that I love it when you swirl your tongue against my clit, and that when you do I cum so hard I see stars."

Kim's jaw dropped, and James nearly choked on the peace of food he was eating.

"Ciel!"

Kim's face was bright red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"What, you don't want people to know you're great in bed?"

"Not when it's my family."

"Hey, what are you getting mad at me for? It's not like I said anything bad."

"Yeah, but what you said embarrassed me. You promised me, that you would stop embarrassing me."

"No, I promised you that I wouldn't do it as much. Besides, it's fun watching you blush."

"Bitch."

Kim, said, under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Shego, had heard her, and the next thing Kim knew, she was on the ground.

"Kim, are you alright?"

Anne, asked, helping her daughter up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kim, said, rubbing her jaw.

"Ciel, why did you punch, Kim?"

James, asked, his tone serious. Shego didn't say anything, and just stormed off. James got up, and followed after her. He was not gonna let her off the hook that easy.

"Ciel, not so fast. You and I need to have chat."

"Let's not, and say we did."

Shego then tried to walk into her room, but James ended up blocking her path.

"Move."

"No, Ciel, we need to talk. Look, I can handle you breaking a plate, destroying a couch, and knocking over a bookcase. But, the moment you decided to hit my daughter, you crossed the line."

Shego just rolled her eye.

"You know what, until you can learn to change that attitude of yours, you can just stay in your room for the rest of the night."

"Well, I tried to go into my room, but some retarded rocket scientist, won't get out of my fucking way!"

For James, that was the last straw.

*Whap!* *Whap!* *Whap!*

Shego looked at James, eye wide with shock.

_"How did he get his belt off so fast?"_

Shego, thought.

"I didn't want to spank you, Ciel, but you really left me no choice. You've been acting like a real brat lately, and it needs to stop."

"You didn't have to hit me though."

Shego, said, tears rolling down her cheek. James looked at her, and his stern expression changed into a softer one.

"Ciel, listen, I love you, but I don't love the way you've been acting. I'm not sure what's been going on with you, but you're not acting like the sweet Ciel, that wormed her way into our hearts. Now, if you're gonna be apart of this family, you're gonna have to learn to shape up. Otherwise, you could end up losing, Kim. Do you want to lose her?"

"No."

Shego, sniffled, rubbing her eye.

"Then you need to treat her better. Now, let's go change your bandages, it's been a few days since you've had then changed, and then, you and I will go talk to, Kim."

Shego then followed James, to get the first aid kit.

**End of chapter 18:**

A/N: Phew, this chapter is finally done, sorry it took so long. I'll try to update the next chapter, quicker. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This chapter might be on the shorter side.

**Chapter 19: Taking a Break:**

**Possible Residence:**

James had just finished changing Shego's bandages, and was now walking downstairs, with her. Once they had made it downstairs, James had Shego, go sit in the kitchen, while he went and got, Kim.

"Kim, I need to speak with you and Ciel, in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Kim then got up, and followed her dad into the kitchen. Once they made it into the kitchen, Kim sat down next to Shego, and James sat across from them.

"Alright, first things first, Ciel, you understand that hitting Kim was wrong, right?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. Now, why did you do it? Was it because Kim called you, a bitch?"

Shego shook her head.

"Well then, what was the reason?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just looked at, Kim. Seeing her fiancée's silent plea, Kim, spoke for her.

"Dad, it wasn't Ciel that hit me. It was, Ayumi."

James looked at his daughter, in confusion.

"I feel like there's more to this. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you see, it's like this, Ciel is being possessed by, Ayumi."

"How is that Possible?"

"After Ciel had killed Ayumi, during their last battle, Ayumi inserted her soul into, her. So now, she's been taking Ciel over, and controlling her thoughts and actions."

"I think I get it, but how do you know Ciel didn't hit you, on her own free will."

"Two reasons. One, when she hit me her eye was baby blue, instead of emerald green. Two, I know her, and she wouldn't hit me, for calling her a bitch. She would just call me something far worse."

James pondered Kim's words for a moment, before speaking.

"So, is there any way to remove Ayumi's soul from, Ciel?"

Kim turned to Shego, for an answer.

"Well, there is one way."

Shego, said, looking nervous.

"What is it?"

Kim, asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Shego took a breath, to steady herself.

"I would have to do a soul removal. But, there's a problem with it."

"What's the problem?"

James, asked.

"If I'm not careful, I could end up removing my own soul; instead of, Ayumi's."

Kim and James stared at, Shego, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Kim, spoke.

"Is there a time limit, on how long you have to remove her soul?"

"I have to remove it by-"

Shego suddenly stopped speaking, and became very still.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Kim, asked, gently placing her hand onto Shego's knee. Shego continued to just sit there. However, her eye began to dart rapidly, back and forth, as if she were watching something on fast forward. Suddenly, Shego grabbed her head and fell to the ground screaming, in pain.

"Oh my god, Ciel, are you alright?"

Kim, asked, sitting down next to, Shego, looking very concerned. Shego had stopped screaming, but was still holding her head, and gritting her teeth, in pain.

"I'll go get your mom."

James, said, leaving the kitchen to retrieve, Anne. When they made it back to the kitchen, Shego was still in the same position.

"What happened?"

Anne, asked, kneeling down next to, Shego.

"She was about to tell us how long she had to extract Ayumi's soul, from her body, when she fell to the ground, screaming in pain."

Anne blinked her eyes, at Kim, a couple of times.

_"It's official, my daughter's lost it."_

Anne, thought.

"Okay, well I'm not exactly sure how I can help."

Anne, said, taking a look at, Shego.

"But, mom, you're a neurosurgeon. You gotta do something."

"Exactly, Kim. I am a neurosurgeon, not a miracle worker."

Kim looked at her mom, in desperation. There just had to be some way, to help Shego. Kim turned her attention back to, Shego, and found her sitting there, staring at the floor.

"Ciel, honey, are you okay?"

Kim, asked, placing a gentle hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Can I talk with you, in private?"

Shego, asked, still looking at the floor.

"Sure. Dad, can you fill mom in on the whole possession thing?"

"Can do, Kimmie-cub."

Kim then took Shego by the hand, and led her upstairs.

When they made it to Kim's room, she gave Shego, her undivided attention.

"Okay, before we start, what happened back there, in the kitchen?"

Kim, asked.

"Ayumi was trying to take control, but I managed to hold her off."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about?"

Shego took a deep breath, to steady herself.

"Us."

"You want to talk about us?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Look, Pumpkin, I love you, and I love being with you, I really do. But, after what happened during dinner, I just can't risk hurting you, again."

"So, what are you saying?"

Kim already had the feeling that she knew what Shego was getting at, but she was hoping that she was wrong.

"I'm saying that we...should take a break."

"Oh."

Shego could tell that Kim was hurt.

"Princess, it won't be forever, just until I get rid of Ayumi, for good."

"And how long do you have?"

"I have until Friday, at sunset."

"What happens if you don't get rid of her, in time?"

"Then she takes over my body, permanently."

Shego looked at Kim, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kim's eyes were filled with a mixture of love and pain, and it made Shego's heartache.

"Do you really have to leave?"

Kim's voice broke, slightly. Shego nodded her head.

"Believe me, I don't want to go, but I have to. I'm just trying to keep you safe, and this is the only way I know how."

Shego then leaned over, and gave Kim a sweet, tender kiss.

"This goodbye's not forever, it's just for a few days. I promise, once I get everything straightened out, I'll come back."

Kim stared at Shego, for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you. You know that, right?"

Shego returned the embrace.

"Yeah, Cupcake, I do. I'm gonna miss you too."

Shego then pulled back from the hug, and cupped Kim's face in her hands. Using her thumb, she wiped away a lone tear.

"I love you, Princess. And I promise I'll be back before you know it."

Shego gave Kim one final kiss, and then headed out the door.

"I love you too."

Kim finally managed to say, after sitting alone for a few minutes, the tears freely falling.

**Go City:**

"I'll get it!"

Mego, yelled, upon hearing the doorbell ring. When he opened the door he was surprised to see, Shego, standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Ciel, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Galilee, is it cool if I stay for a few days?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in."

Mego moved aside, so that Shego could enter into, Go Tower. They then made their way to the living room area, where Hego was reading a book, and the Wegoes were playing videogames.

"Ahem!"

Mego cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention. When the rest of Team Go, turned around, they were also surprised to see, Shego.

"Hey, sis, what are you doing here?"

Hego, asked.

"She's gonna be staying with us, for a few days."

Mego, said. The Wegoes' jaws dropped.

"Seriously?"

Wego 2, asked.

Shego nodded her head. Wego 1 then walked over, and her a hug.

"Well, we're glad to have you here, but why are you here?"

Wego 1, asked.

"Kimmie and I, are taking a break."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

Hego, asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It's complicated, and I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Okay, well make yourself at home. If you didn't bring anything with you, there's still some of your clothes in your room."

Mego, said.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna go lie down. It's been a long day."

Shego then made her way upstairs, to her room.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was still sitting in her room, and crying, when Anne came to check on her.

"Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim nodded her head, but Anne saw through her, and gave her hug. Kim returned the hug, and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, mom."

Anne gave her daughter a warm smile.

"Now, care to tell me what's going on? Where's, Ciel?"

Kim could feel herself tearing up, again.

"She left."

Anne was a bit taken aback.

"Why did she leave?"

"She said that she wanted us to take a break, just until she figures out the stuff with, Ayumi."

Anne nodded her head, sort of understanding, as James had filled her in on how, Ayumi was possessing, Shego.

"Well, if that's what she feels is best, then you'll just have to accept it."

"I know, but she's only been gone an hour, but it feels like it's been a lot longer."

Anne placed a comforting arm, around her daughter's shoulders.

"I understand that, Kim. Believe me, for first few days you're gonna feel like your world is falling apart. But, if Ciel loves you, which I know she does, then she'll be back. She just needs some time."

Kim smiled at her mom, feeling a bit better. Anne then gave Kim a kiss goodnight, and left the room.

**Go City:**

"Do you think everything's okay, with Kim and Ciel?"

Wego 1, asked, sounding worried.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

Hego, said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"But, she said they're taking a break. Isn't that usually code for breaking up?"

Wego 2, asked, sounding confused.

"Well, yeah it usually does mean that, but I'm sure they're not breaking up."

Mego, said. The Wegoes looked at him for a moment, still unsure of what he was saying.

"You know, if you guys are worried, you can always just ask Shego about it, in the morning. Sure, she wasn't up for talking tonight, but she'll probably be more up to it, after she's had a good night's sleep."

Hego, said. The Wegoes thought about it, for a moment. After a few minutes, they smiled. Hego was right, they could talk to Shego, in the morning. But for now, they needed to get some shut eye. So, bidding their brothers, goodnight, the Wegoes, headed off to bed.

**End of chapter 19:**

A/N: I know I'd said I would have this chapter up soon, oops. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as delayed. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Drakken will be making an appearance, as well as GJ.

**Chapter 20: A Conversation and a Mission:**

**Go City:**

Shego was currently in the kitchen of the Go Tower, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Just as she went to the fridge, to grab the milk, the Wegoes walked in.

"Morning, Ciel."

the Wegoes, said, at the same time.

Shego just shook her head, pouring milk onto her cereal.

"You know, when you guys talk at the same time it sounds like a stereo. Kinda creepy, if you ask me."

Shego then sat down at the table, and began to eat her breakfast. The Wegoes, sat across from her.

"What?"

Shego, asked, noticing that the Wegoes, were staring at her.

"We were just wondering, what did you mean you said that you and Kim, were taking a break?"

Wego 1, asked. Shego pushed aside her cereal, and folded her hands in front of her.

"I meant exactly what I said, we're taking a break."

"So, you're breaking up?"

Wego 2, asked.

"What? No, we're not breaking up."

The Wegoes looked really confused.

"Aren't taking a break and breaking up, the same thing?"

Wego 1, asked.

"Well usually, but in this case taking a break means that Kimmie and I are still together, we're just on a temporary separation."

"Why?"

The Wegoes, asked. Shego looked away, for a second, looking guilty.

"I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but I did."

Wego 2 reached out, and gave his sister's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, it'll be okay, we all make mistakes."

Shego gave her brother a small smile. She then left the table, as she had a lot to do.

**Middleton High: Cafeteria:**

"Wait, so she really left, just like that?"

Ron, asked, taking a bite of his mystery meat. Kim nodded her head, poking around at her food, with a fork.

"That sucks."

Rufus, squeaked. Kim just gave him a look of agreement, and let out a small sigh. Ron frowned, he hated seeing his best friend so down. After a few minutes of silence, Kim's kimmunicator went off.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey, Kim, Drakken just built a mind control device, and is gonna use it, to get people to do his bidding."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Mind control, seriously? Didn't he learn last time, to not mess with people's minds?"

"Apparently not. Anyway, his lair is in the Appalachian mountains. I'm sending you the coordinates, now."

"Sounds good, thanks, Wade."

Kim then hung up, and pocketed her kimmunicator.

"Come on, guys, the world needs saving."

Kim, said, standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"But, KP, you know Barkin will be ticked if we miss his class."

"Ron, stopping Drakken, from taking over the world is a lot more important than reading about, The Emancipation Proclamation."

"Not according to Barkin it's not."

"Whatever, come on, Ron."

Ron let out a sigh, and then followed his best friend out of the cafeteria.

**Drakken's Lair:**

Dr. Drakken was in his lair, smiling with glee, over the mind control device he had built.

"Soon, people will do whatever I, Dr. Drakken, command. Muwahahaha!"

"Isn't it a bit egotistical, for you to say your own name?"

Drakken spun around, to face the intruder.

"Ah, Kim Possible, and...he who I still cannot name, how nice of both of you, to drop in."

Drakken then pressed a button, and floor opened up beneath Kim and Ron. While Ron let out a girly shriek, and grabbed a hold of Kim, Kim shot her grapple gun, and managed to save the two, from falling to their doom.

"Phew."

Rufus, squeaked relieved that he didn't splatter all over the ground below.

"Nice reflexes, KP. Now, do you think you could pull us up."

Kim nodded her head, and was about to pull Ron and herself to safety, when she felt them drop, slightly. Kim then looked up, and saw that the rope to the grappling gun was beginning to break.

_"Uh-oh, that's not good."_

Kim, thought.

"Ron, don't panic, but we have a slight problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, you see it's-"

Kim was unable to finish her sentence, as the rope to the grapple gun, snapped. However, just as Kim and Ron thought they would fall to their deaths, they felt the rope, snag. Kim looked to see, Shego, in her hellhound form, holding the rope. She then pulled Kim and Ron to safety, before running off.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

Ron, asked, looking at Shego's retreating form.

"No, besides we gotta destroy Drakken's mind control device."

"Leave it to, Rufus."

Rufus then gave Kim a salute, and scurried off towards, Drakken. Once he made it to the blue skinned scientist, he quickly ran up his arm and bit his hand, thus causing Drakken, to drop the device, which Rufus quickly picked up, and handed to, Ron.

"Hey, give that back, you mangy rodent!"

Drakken, yelled, shaking his fist in anger. Ron then took the device from Rufus, and set about trying to destroy it. After a few minutes, of just pounding his fist against it, Ron finally managed to short circuit the device, and then break it in two.

"Sorry, Drakken, but it looks like you won't be mind controlling anyone."

Kim, said, looking smug. Drakken just grumbled something incoherent. Kim then pulled out her kimmunicator, and dialed, Wade.

"Hey, Kim, what can I do for you?"

"Can you send someone to come pick up, Drakken?"

"Sure, GJ should be there right...about..."

"Now."

Dr. Director, said, suddenly appearing behind Ron, and causing the blond to jump ten feet, into the air.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Ron, asked, trying to get his heart to stop racing.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop in."

Dr. Director the signaled for her team, to arrest Drakken. Once GJ had Drakken in custody, Kim and Ron said their goodbyes, to Dr. Director, and then headed back to school.

**Middleton High:**

Kim and Ron, were currently sneaking through the halls of Middleton High, on their way to class.

"Alright, Ron, stay close, and keep an eye out for, oof."

Kim had bumped into someone, and looked up to see that it was, Barkin.

"Possible, Stoppable, just where exactly do you two think you're going."

"Uh, to class."

Kim, said, standing up. Ron stood up as well, and hid behind, Kim.

"Hmm, I see, and are you aware that you missed history?"

Kim and Ron nodded their heads.

"Good, good, we're all on the the same page. And, since we're all on the same page, I'm sure you're aware of the test you missed."

"T-test?"

Ron, asked, feeling faint. Barkin nodded his head.

"However, since I'm feeling generous, I will allow the two of you to make it up. Be in my office tomorrow, at 0700."

Kim and Ron, breathed sighs of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin."

Kim, said.

"Don't mention it, just don't miss my class, again."

Barkin then left, and Kim and Ron headed off to class, relieved that they didn't get into too much trouble, for ditching class.

**Go City:**

Shego was in her room, in the Go Tower, changing her bandages. She had finished changing the bandage around her eye, and the one around her neck, now she just had to change the one around her stomach. However, when she pulled back the bandage, she saw that she had torn open the stitching.

_"Fuck, that's not good."_

Shego, thought, wincing in pain. She then walked to the bathroom, and grabbed the first aid kit. Once she opened it, she pulled out a popsicle stick, and stuck it between her teeth. Biting down onto it, she then pulled out some needle and thread, and began to restitch her wound. Thirty minutes, and a bunch of profanities later, Shego finished her stitching, and began to wrap a bandage around her handiwork. She was just about finished, when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

_"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have used my powers so soon."_

Shego, thought, before blacking out.

**End of chapter 20:**

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've already written twenty chapters. I'm working on the next chapter, as we speak, so I plan to have it up soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

**Chapter 21: Realization:**

**Go City:**

When Shego woke up, she was still on the bathroom floor, and had yet to notice that, Hego, was sitting next to her. However, when she attempted to stand up, he spoke out.

"Don't get up too fast, you hit your head pretty hard, when you fell."

Shego stopped what she was doing, and looked over at, Hego.

"When did you get here?"

Shego, asked.

"About five minutes ago. I came upstairs to grab something, when I saw you passed out in the bathroom. Are you okay?"

Hego, asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, but my head hurts."

Shego then rubbed the back of her head, and winced in pain.

"Here, let me see."

Hego felt the back of Shego's head, and felt a small bump.

"Well, the bump isn't too bad, but you should still ice, just to be on the safe side."

Hego then helped Shego, to her feet, and took her downstairs.

When they made it downstairs, he had Shego, go lie down on the couch, while he went and fetched an ice pack. After a few minutes, Hego returned, and placed the ice pack onto the back of Shego's head.

"Thanks."

Shego, said, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Ciel, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what exactly happened between you and Kim?"

Shego let out a small sigh, and opened her eyes.

"It's complicated. I mean, ever since my final battle with, Ayumi, I've been a real bitch to, Kim. And yet, I know she loves me. But..."

"But, what?"

"I dunno, I guess I don't understand why she loves me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hit her, and she still wants to be with me."

"You hit her?!"

Hego saw a look of guilt, flash across Shego's face, and immediately felt bad for reacting the way that he did.

"You know you're not a bad person, right? Yes, you have a temper, but it does not make you a bad person. Do you understand?"

Shego nodded her head, and bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears, that threatened to spill from her eyes. Seeing the look on her face, Hego pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug, what do you think I'm doing?"

Shego just shook her head, and returned the embrace. She would never admit it, but she cared a lot about her big brother.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was sitting her room, doing the homework that she had gotten from Barkin's class. However, her mind was more on Shego, as oppose to the work in front of her.

_"I wonder how she found out where I was."_

Kim, thought, writing down another answer to her homework.

"Something on your mind?"

Anne, asked, standing in the doorway of Kim's room. Kim let out a sigh, and turned her attention to her mom.

"Ciel saved me today, and I'm trying to figure out how she knew where I was."

"Well, when you love someone, you just sorta know where they are at all times. Do you remember when you went to rescue, Ciel?"

Kim nodded her head.

"If I remember correctly, Wade didn't exactly know where she was. He knew she was in Japan, but he didn't have a specific location. That being said, how was it that you found her?"

"That's easy, I just got this feeling, and I instantly knew where she was."

"Well, I'm sure Ciel, had the same feeling. She knew you needed help, and she came to your rescue."

"I guess, but she didn't even say anything to me. She just saved me, then left."

"She probably didn't want to keep you, from your mission. Why don't you give her a call, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you."

Anne then left Kim alone, so that she could have some privacy, while she called, Shego.

Kim sat there for a few minutes, and debated whether or not she would make the call. While she wanted to talk to Shego, she was worried that Shego, wouldn't want to talk to her.

"I suppose it can't hurt to try."

Kim, thought, as she dialed Shego's number. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ciel."

"Kimmie?"

"Yep, I was just calling, to see how you're doing."

"Uh, I'm doing okay."

"That's good. Did you get everything straightened out?"

"Not yet, but I will soon, I promise. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Are you still going to your appointment, today?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Ciel, you still there?"

"Yeah, I just forgot about my appointment. I should probably get going, I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kim then hung up the phone, a smile on her face.

**Go City:**

Shego placed her phone into her pocket, and walked towards the front door.

"Going somewhere?"

Hego, asked, appearing behind, Shego.

"Yeah, I have an appointment, in Upperton."

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No, I can drive myself. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright, just be careful."

Shego gave Hego a slight nod, and then headed out the door.

**Upperton: Dr. Andrews' Office:**

When Shego arrived at Dr. Andrews' office, she suddenly felt very nervous. She could handle talking to her therapist, on her own; that wasn't the problem. However, she wished that she had Kim there, for moral support. But then again, it was already hard enough for her to leave Kim, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she were here with her. As Shego sat there, lost in her own thoughts, Dr. Andrews appeared.

"Alright, Ciel, are you ready?"

Shego nodded her head, and followed Dr. Andrews through the door she had just come through.

Once they were seated across from each other, Dr. Andrews got the ball rolling.

"So, how has your week been?"

"Fine."

"Hmm, I'm getting the sense that it hasn't been."

Shego just shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything's fine, really."

"Well then, if that's true, how come you split up with, Kim?"

Shego's eyes widened, in shock.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Galilee called me, he was worried about you. Now, care to tell me what happened between you and Kim?"

Shego crossed her arms, and looked away from Dr. Andrews.

"There's nothing to tell. And, we didn't split up, we're just taking a break."

"Okay then, why are you taking a break?"

A silence began to fill the room.

"Ciel, you know I'm here to help you, right? However, I cannot help you, if you don't open up and tell me what's going on."

Shego remained silent. Dr. Andrews pinched the bridge of her nose. Clearly she was gonna have to find some way to get through to, Shego.

"Ciel, look at me."

Shego gave Dr. Andrews a quick glance, but otherwise didn't keep eye contact. Dr. Andrews let out a sigh, as it was clear that Shego, wanted to be stubborn.

"Ciel, please look at me."

Shego let out a groan, and then looked at Dr. Andrews.

"Thank you. Now, why don't you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I dunno."

"Come on, Ciel, don't give me that crap. Why don't you wanna tell me how you are feeling?"

"You're the therapist, why don't you tell me how I'm feeling?"

Dr. Andrews smacked her hand, onto her desk.

"Ciel, I am trying to help you, but if you wanna be a little smart ass, then we can just end the session right now."

"Whatever."

Shego, said, rolling her eyes.

"Ciel!"

Dr. Andrews, yelled, becoming frustrated.

"What, what do you want me to tell you?!"

"I want you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine then, let's start with the fact that ever since I left Kimmie's place, I haven't had a decent nights sleep. That I'm hurting because I can't be with her, and that I want to cry, because she's not here with me."

"Why did you leave, in the first place?"

"I punched her. Well, it wasn't exactly me. Ayumi made me do it. But still, I hurt the one person I love more than anything in this world."

"Is Kim angry at you, for hitting her?"

"No."

"Do you think that if you had asked her to come with you, to your appointment, that she would've come?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Well then, why didn't you ask her?"

"It was already hard enough to leave her, that I don't think I could do it again. I miss her, I want to be with her, but I don't want to risk hurting her, again."

"Have you at least talk to her, since you left?"

Shego nodded her head, for she didn't trust herself to speak, as she felt sadness welling up inside her.

"Well, that's good then. Now, we still have another thirty minutes left to go. Do you want to continue the session, or do you want to stop?"

Shego took a deep breath, to steady herself.

"I want to continue."

"Okay, when was the last time Ayumi took over your body?"

"It was the day that I had hit Kimmie."

"That was a few days ago, correct?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I thought so. Now, can you think of any reason why she hasn't taken you over since?"

Shego thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"Could it be that because you gave Ayumi, what she wanted?"

Shego gave Dr. Andrews a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she hasn't bugged you, since you left Kim. Could it be that's what she wanted?"

Shego suddenly looked very surprised.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I let her win."

"Not necessarily, you can still set things right."

"How?"

"Simple, go back to Kim."

"Are you insane? I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I hurt her, you know that. And I refuse to put her in danger ever again."

"Ciel, you didn't hurt Kim, Ayumi did. And if you want to get rid of Ayumi for good, then you're gonna need Kim's help."

"But I-"

"No buts! Ciel, listen to me, you can't just runaway when things get tough."

"I know, but what when I go back, Ayumi makes me hurt Kimmie, again?"

Dr. Andrews walked over to Shego, and placed a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Moumantai, Ciel. As long as you know how much you love Kim, then there's no way that Ayumi, can make you hurt her."

Shego thought Dr. Andrews' words over, for a moment. Could her love for Kim, really stop her from hurting her? Dr. Andrews could see Shego's hesitation.

"You know if you don't want to go back to Kim, then you don't have. But, it really would be in your best interest to return."

"Well..."

"Ciel, you need Kim in your life. Go back to her. Trust me, it'll be okay."

Shego released a small sigh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but perhaps you're right."

"So, are you saying that you'll return to Kim?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Shego then stood up, and walked towards the door. As she placed her hand onto the doorknob, she turned her attention to Dr. Andrews.

"Hey, Lafayette, thank you."

Dr. Andrews gave Shego a warm smile.

"Anytime, take care of yourself, okay?"

Shego gave a nod of understanding, and then exited the office.

**End of Chapter 21:**

A/N: Moumantai is a Cantonese phrase that can mean relax, take it easy, or not a problem. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: There will be a lot going on.

**Chapter 22: Catch 22:**

**Driving to the Possible's House:**

Shego was in her car, driving back to the Possible's house. She had called her brothers, and informed them that she would not be returning to the Go Tower. They told her to take care of herself, and to be safe. Shego was about an hour away from the Possible house, when Ayumi decided to make herself known.

"So, you're really returning to that bitch?"

"Yeah, and for your information Kimmie is not a bitch."

"Fine, but I don't see why you would still go back. After all, her entire family hates you."

"No they don't."

"Oh that's right, punching someone in the face is a sign of affection."

"I didn't punch her, you did."

"Tsk, tsk, typical Ciel, always blaming others for your misconduct."

"It would only be blame, if I had punched Kimmie, on my own free will."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Buttercup."

"You know, I always hated it when you called me that."

"Why, it suits you."

"How so?"

"Well, think about it. Buttercup wears green and black, and has a fiery temper, just like you."

"Hey, she was a bratty five year old. I on the other hand am a mature adult."

"Who likes to act like a shark, when she's eat goldfish crackers."

"Hey, if you don't act like a shark when you're eating goldfish, then you're not eating them correctly."

Ayumi let out a small chuckle.

"You're so weird."

"You should know, we were together for three years."

"Do you even know why we broke up in the first place?"

"Yeah, you wanted to move too fast for my taste."

"Is that why you think I dumped you?"

"Well, you made it very clear. You told me that you didn't want to be with a damn prude."

"I was just frustrated when I had said that. We had been at second base for quite some time, and I was starting to get sexually frustrated. After all, a person can only masturbate so much. Also, you not wanting to have sex is not the reason I dumped you."

"What was the reason then?"

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the week of spring break, you know, when you came with my family and I to our lake house."

"Yeah?"

"Well the whole time we were there you were acting really strange around me. I mean every time we made out, or cuddled you would become very tense. So, I took it as a sign that you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought breaking up with you, would make you happy."

"Well, it didn't. And I wasn't tense because of you. I was tense because of Hiroshi and Chiharu. Every time I saw them, I kept getting flashbacks of what they had done to me. To be honest, I was a complete wreck when you left me. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. And then, I started going through a really dark time. I felt so alone, and I wanted nothing more than for you to hold me, and tell me it was going to be okay. But, you weren't there. When I needed you most, you weren't there."

Ayumi had fallen silent, and Shego thought she had left for the time being. However, after about ten minutes, Ayumi, spoke.

"I had no idea that's how you felt."

"I tried to tell you. I don't know how many times I called your phone, and then hung up before the first ring could even get out. After awhile, I just convinced myself that you hated me."

"Ciel, I could never hate you. Sure, you've made me angry at times, but I could never hate you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"How come?"

"You're causing me to hurt the one person I love, and you called her a bitch."

"Oh come on, you know I'm the jealous type."

"And the violent type."

"Hey now, I got that from you."

"Oh, look who's placing the blame now. Bad girl, Ayumi."

If Shego could see her, she would see that Ayumi was shaking her head.

"So, do you miss me at all?"

Shego almost hit the car in front of her, as Ayumi's question had thrown her for a loop.

"Well, you aren't exactly gone."

"Okay then, how about when you remove my soul from your body, will you miss me then?"

Shego fell silent. She had never thought about it.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I might."

"Oh, I can just feel the love."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Always the sarcastic one, eh?"

"I learned from the best. So, in all seriousness would you miss me if I were gone?"

Once again, Shego fell silent.

"Uh, can I get back to you on that?"

Ayumi released a small laugh.

"Sure thing, I have to get going anyway. I love you."

With that said, Ayumi left, leaving Shego alone with her thoughts. After another few minutes had passed, Shego pulled up to the Possible house.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in the dining room, setting the table for dinner. As she was doing so, she felt a twinge of sadness, looking at the spot that Shego used to sit at. While she was finishing up, she was unaware that Shego was standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Princess, you know the fork goes left, right?"

"Oh, right. Thank you, Ciel."

Shego got a smirk on her face, watching Kim cease movement, and get a really confused look on her face.

_"3...2...1."_

Shego, thought. Kim then turned around, and nearly gasped in surprise.

"So, are you just gonna stand there, or can I get hug?"

Kim's face broke into a huge grin, and then she pulled Shego into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too, Pumpkin."

Shego, said, returning the embrace. After a few minutes, they finally ended their embrace.

"So, did you manage to get rid of Ayumi?"

"Uh, no, not yet."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego.

"Then why are you here?"

"Would you like me to leave, because I can do that."

Kim frantically waved her hands, in front of her.

"No, no, no, I'm glad you're here. It's just, I thought you weren't coming back until you got rid of Ayumi."

"Well, that was the original plan, but then Dr. Andrews convinced me to return early."

Kim took a step closer to Shego, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well I'm glad you decided to listen to somebody, for once."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I listen...sometimes."

Kim shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, pulling her close.

"Okay, fair enough."

Kim, said, giving Shego another gentle kiss. As they stood there, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, Jim and Tim appeared in the doorway.

"See, I told you Ciel was home."

Jim, whispered.

"Okay, you were right, Kim wasn't talking to herself."

Tim, whispered.

"Of course she wasn't, that would make her crazy."

Shego, said, turning her attention to the tweebs. Jim and Tim looked at Shego, in shock.

"How did you hear us?"

Jim, asked.

"Simple, I have the ability to transform into a hellhound; therefore, I have super hearing."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Tim, said. Just then, Anne and James walked into the dining room.

"Ciel, glad to see you're back."

James, said, giving the pale skinned woman a hug. Shego returned the hug. Once the hug had ended, Anne hugged her, and asked her how she was.

"I'm good."

Shego, said, returning the hug. Anne gave Shego a warm smile, glad that Shego was home safe.

"Can we eat dinner now? We're hungry."

Jim and Tim, said. James let out a chuckle.

"Sure, we can."

James, said. Then, they all sat down, to eat dinner.

An hour later, everyone had finished eating, and Kim and Shego went at sat on the new couch, that was in the living room. James had purchased the couch a couple of days ago, and hoped that Shego would not destroy it.

While they were sitting on the couch, Kim noticed that Shego looked like she had something on her mind.

"Is everything alright?"

Kim, asked, placing her hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about a question that Ayumi had asked me."

"What was the question?"

"Well, Ayumi had asked me if when I extract her soul from my body, if I would miss her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her to let me think about it."

"So, you didn't have an answer for her?"

Shego shook her head.

"How come?"

"Because in all honesty, I'm not sure if I would miss her or not. I mean, I feel like if I told her no, then I would look like a total bitch. But, if I told her yes, then I would be betraying you."

Kim looked at Shego for a moment, mulling over Shego's words. She could sense that something was eating away at her fiancée, but she wasn't sure what.

"Is that why you haven't gotten rid of her yet, because you're not sure if you would miss her or not?"

Shego looked away for a moment, suddenly finding the carpet to be very interesting.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I guess."

"Don't you have to get rid of her though, you know, before she takes you over completely?"

"Yeah, and I thought it would be easy; but..."

"But what?"

"There's a part of me that doesn't want to say goodbye to her. I've lost people before, and I told myself I never wanted to go through something like that again. Kimmie...I don't want to lose her."

Kim was a bit stunned by Shego's revelation. She had no idea that Shego was feeling the way she was. And, it concerned her. She didn't want to lose Shego to Ayumi.

_"Well, this is quite the dilemma."_

Kim, thought.

"Ciel...do you love her?"

Shego let out a breath, she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She knew exactly what Kim was getting, and she didn't like where the conversation was going. So, she decided to counter Kim's question with another question.

"Do you mean it like I love you, or like I would love someone that's just a friend?"

Kim was slightly pissed that Shego had dodged her question, but she decided to let it slide, and answer her question instead.

"Do you love her, the way that you love me?"

Shego looked at Kim, and saw fear and concern swirling around in her bright, green eyes. Reaching her hand out, she moved a strand of hair out of Kim's face. Then, she gently cupped Kim's cheek, and wiped away a lone tear that the redhead had not even realized was falling.

"Kimmie, I could never love someone the way I love you. You're my everything."

Shego, said, giving Kim a loving smile.

"Do you mean that?"

Kim, asked, sniffling slightly. Shego leaned forward, and captured Kim's lips in a firm, yet tender kiss. Once the kiss had ended, Shego looked deeply into Kim's eyes.

"I love you, Kimmie, forever and always."

Kim smiled brightly, seeing the love that her fiancée had for her, in her emerald green eye.

"I love you too, Ciel. I always have, and I always will."

Kim then captured Shego's lips in another kiss. As they were kissing, Kim entangled her hands into Shego's hair, and pulled her closer, thus deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they finally parted, the need for oxygen taking over.

"Ahem."

James, said, from behind the couch, causing both girls to jump.

"Jesus Christ, dad, don't sneak up on us like that."

Kim, said, placing her hand onto her heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you girls; but, Ciel has a phone call."

James, said, handing Shego the phone. Shego took the phone from his hand, and placed it against her ear.

"Hello...oh, hi mom."

"Hi, sweety, how have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good. Listen, there's something I need to ask you, okay? And I need for you to be completely honest, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, Ciel...when's the last time you did cocaine?"

Shego was bit taken aback by her mom's question.

"How do you know about that?"

"Logan called me earlier, and told me that he was worried about you. He mentioned that you and Kim had had a fight, and then he remembered what happened when you and Ayumi started fighting. He told me that when you and Ayumi began to hit a rough patch in your relationship, that you started smoking pot, to keep yourself calm. However, he then told me that you only smoked it for about a year, because it wasn't working for you anymore. Apparently you wanted a means of escape, so you wouldn't have to deal with the problems that were going on in your love life. So, you switched to cocaine. Now, I'm going to ask you again; when's the last time you did it?"

"When I was seventeen."

"So, you haven't picked it back up?"

"No."

"Okay, and how did you quit?"

"I dunno, I just stopped."

"Are you trying to tell me that you quit cold turkey?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Sweetheart, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well, you did cocaine for three years."

"Yeah, and...?"

"And well, I'm having a hard time fathoming that you would quit, just like that."

"I guess it didn't really have that big of a hold on me."

"That could be it, but it does have me worried. Ciel, have you thought at all about picking it up, again?"

"No."

"Are you saying that because you know it's what I want to hear, or because you're telling me the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Alright, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, can you hand the phone back to Mr. Possible, I'd like to have a word with him."

"Okay."

Shego then turned her attention to James.

"She wants to talk to you."

Shego, said, handing James the phone. James took the phone from Shego's outstretched hand, and then walked out of the living room, leaving Kim and Shego alone once more.

"Are you alright?"

Kim, asked, noticing that Shego was looking a little agitated.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I don't know, I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Look, Princess, can we please not do this right now?"

"Do what?"

"Argue."

"We're not arguing."

"Princess, we've had conversations like this before, and they always turned into arguments. So, can we not, please?"

Kim still had the feeling that Shego wasn't telling her something, but she decided to let it go.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

Kim, said, giving Shego a kiss.

"It's okay, it's just something I'm not ready to talk about yet."

"That's okay, I understand."

Kim then noticed that Shego was giving her a strange look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have someone so understanding in my life, not too mention incredibly sexy."

"Is that so? Well, I can think of one good reason."

"Really, what's that?"

"This."

Kim then captured Shego's lips, in a passionate kiss, pouring all the love she had for her into it. Shego returned the kiss with just as much vigor, and soon the two of them were fighting for dominance. After a few minutes, Kim finally got the upper hand, and pinned Shego to the couch. Once she was pinned, Kim broke the kiss, so that she could remove her fiancée's shirt.

"My, my, Kimmie, sex on the couch? When did you become so bold?"

"When I realized how much I missed you."

Kim then looked at the bandages that covered Shego.

"It's okay."

Shego, said, realizing what Kim wanted to do. Kim then reached out, and unwrapped the bandage that was around Shego's neck. Once it had been removed, Kim gently traced her fingers along the scar that was before her. Kim was never going to forget how Shego got that scar. After a moment or two had passed, Kim shifted her attention to the bandage that was wrapped around Shego's abdomen. Kim removed the bandage, and looked at the scar. Once again, she recalled how Shego had received it. Finally, the only bandage left to remove, was the one that was around Shego's eye. Kim reached out for it, but the stopped midway.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?"

Kim didn't say anything.

"Hello, earth to Kimmie."

Shego, said, waving her hand in front of Kim's face.

"Huh, what?"

"You zoned out on me."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, are you alright?"

"Mmhm."

Shego gave Kim a suspicious look.

"What's that look for?"

Kim, asked.

"Well, you say you're alright, but I know you better than that. So, mind telling me what's up?"

"Nothing is up."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there i-, wait, what are we doing?"

"Having a discussion?"

"No, no, we're having an argument."

"Oh come on, we're not arguing, we're just having a debate."

"A debate about what?"

"About uh, about um, about...well, you know."

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Mind telling me what's up?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just get back to what we were doing."

"Okay, fair enough."

"...Uh, what were we doing?"

Shego shook her head, and let out a small laugh.

"Here, allow me to refresh your memory."

Shego then pulled Kim down into a firm kiss.

"There, did that jog your memory?"

"Mmm, a little."

Kim then leaned down, and gave Shego another deep kiss.

"Yep, I remember now."

Kim, said, giving Shego a grin.

"Princess, you are too much."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Hmm, yeah, you're right."

Kim then placed her hand gently onto the bandage that was on Shego's eye.

"Do you want me to...?"

"You might as well, you already removed the other ones."

"Okay."

Kim then unwrapped the bandage that was around Shego's eye. Once the bandage had removed, Kim could see that Shego had five scars, that went diagonally across her eye. The scars started a little below her eyebrow, and stop just a little above her cheekbone. After a few minutes, Kim cupped Shego's cheek, and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right? Scars and all."

"I love you too."

"Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you promise me, that someday you'll tell me what you and your mom talked about?"

"Sure, Princess, I promise."

Kim and Shego then shared another kiss, both blissfully unaware of the plan that Ayumi was concocting.

**End of chapter 22:**

A/N: Well now, it looks like Kim will be in for a surprise, when Shego reveals her big secret. And, what could Ayumi be planning. Find out...some other time. I'm not exactly sure when that will be. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: A character, that we haven't heard from in awhile, will make an appearance.

**Chapter 23: A Talk and an Argument:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were sleeping on the couch. Their clothes lay in a pile on the floor, and a blanket covered their naked forms. Kim was the first to awake, and when she saw what she was wearing, or lack thereof, she began blushing furiously.

_"I can't believe we had sex, just out in the open like that."_

Suddenly, another thought occurred to Kim.

_"Where did this blanket come from? It wasn't here before we started having sex, was it?"_

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Anne, said, startling Kim.

"M-mom, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Kim, said, giving a nervous laugh. Anne then noticed the look of confusion, on Kim's face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Uh well, I was just wondering something."

"Really, and what might that be?"

"Are you upset at all that we had sex, on the couch?"

"Not necessarily. I understand that you are in a relationship, and sexually active, so things like this are bound to happen. However, I would like for the two of you to be more care next time."

"Okay, we will."

"Good."

Anne then took a look at Shego's scars.

"I see she's healed up nicely. How does she feel about them being there?"

"She seems to be doing okay with it."

"That's good, but keep an eye on her anyway, okay? I don't want her to start putting herself down."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding. She then reached down, for her clothes.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

"Okay."

Anne then left Kim and Shego alone, once more.

Once Anne had left the living room, Kim set about getting dressed. After she had gotten her clothes on, she began to dress Shego.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper."

Kim, whispered, as she finished dressing Shego. Once they were both fully dressed, Kim looked at Shego, and noticed that Shego's eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids.

_"I wonder what she's dreaming about?"_

Kim, thought, watching Shego.

**Shego's Dream:**

"Come on, Ciel, don't be such a pussy."

Rafael, said.

"Yeah, do a line with us."

A boy with sandy blond hair, said.

"I dunno, Tai, isn't coke a bit dangerous?"

A fourteen year old Ciel, asked.

"Oh come on, Ciel, you said you didn't want to deal with the drama that's going on in your relationship with Ayumi, and coke is a great way to not have to deal with bullshit. Besides, you said so yourself that pot just wasn't working for you anymore."

Tai, said.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, just do one line. I promise, you won't regret it."

Rafael, said, positioning Ciel, so that she was standing in front of the line of coke.

Ciel stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not she should take a hit. After a few minutes, she made her decision.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Attagirl, Ciel. Now, do it just like we showed you."

Tai, said. Ciel gave a nod, of understanding, and then snorted up the line of coke. After she had taken the hit, Ciel immediately felt a euphoric feeling rush through her body. Rafael was right, she didn't regret it.

**End of Shego's Dream:**

Shego awoke, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Once she had finished, she noticed that Kim was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"About how cute you look, when you wake up."

Shego immediately began to blush.

"Kimmie, don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"Oh, but you're so cute, when you're embarrassed."

Shego crossed her arms, and grumbled something incoherent.

"And, your pouting is just adorable."

"Kimmie."

Shego, whined, her blush deepening. Kim let out a small laugh, and then kissed Shego on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll stop. But, you are cute though."

"Fine, fine, I'm cute. Happy now?"

"Yep."

Kim, said, giving Shego a kiss, and then laying down, snuggling close to her. As Kim was holding Shego close to her, she brushed a strand of hair from her face, and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Huh?"

"Can you see out of your right, at all?"

"No, but it's okay. I don't need to see clearly, to know how beautiful you are."

This time it was Kim's turn to blush. The two laid in silence for a few minutes, before a question surfaced in Kim's mind.

"Hey, Ciel, I was wondering, how long do you have to remove Ayumi's soul from your body?"

"Twenty-four hours."

Kim nearly jumped off the couch.

"What, are you serious?!"

"Very, but don't worry, Pumpkin, I got it all figured out."

"You do?"

"Actually...no, I lied."

"Ciel!"

"Would you relax? You're acting like it's the end of the world."

Kim ran her hand down her face, and let out a frustrated groan.

"How can I relax, when you don't even know what the hell you're doing?"

Shego felt a bit offended by Kim's question, but she didn't let it show.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Getting pissed at you, that's what."

Shego, said, sounding slightly not like herself.

"Woah hey, don't get pissy with me. I'm just trying to help."

Shego stood up, and balled her hands into fist.

"How, by treating me like I'm some sort of fucking idiot?"

Shego, asked, glaring daggers at Kim. Kim stood up, and glared daggers right back at Shego.

"I'm not treating you like an idiot, I'm just worried about you. I've already almost lost you one too many times; I'm not gonna take that risk, again."

Shego looked at Kim, and saw hurt and concern in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to Kim, and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, I know you're just concerned. And you know I don't want to lose you either, right?"

Kim returned Shego's embrace, and released a heavy sigh.

"I know, but I still feel like there's something you're not understanding."

"Really, what's that?"

"I feel like you don't understand the severity of situation."

Seeing the confused look on Shego's face, Kim decided to elaborate.

"Ciel, listen, I know you like to act like nothing is wrong, and that you've got everything under control, but the reality is that you don't have everything under control. You're scared, I know you are. You're scared that you're not gonna be able to put an end to Ayumi. But, you know what? You don't have to go through it alone, I'm always gonna be here for you. However..."

"However...?"

"However I can't be here for you, if you continue to push me away. I get that there are some things you just don't want to talk about, but you're gonna have to talk about them at some point. I love you, we both know that. But, it's sometimes hard to love you, when you keep things from me."

Shego just stared at Kim, allowing the redhead's words to roll over, in her mind. Kim was right, it is hard to love someone, when they keep things from you. But, it's also hard to tell people what's really on your mind.

"Kimmie, don't get me wrong, I don't mean to keep things from, it's just that...well, I have a hard time opening up to people. I mean, my whole life there was only ever one person that I felt like I could tell everything to."

"Who was that?"

"Ayumi. It was rare for me to ever keep a secret from her, and when I tried she always managed to get it out of me."

Kim pulled back from the hug, and eyed Shego.

"Okay, so you don't keep secrets from Ayumi, but you keep them from me. Tell me something, would she know what the conversation you and your mom had earlier was about?"

Shego nodded her.

"I see."

Shego could tell that Kim was upset.

"Princess, look, so Ayumi knows something that you don't. It's no big deal."

"It is so a big deal. Ciel, you keep things from me, and it makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Prove it."

"Kimmie-"

"No, Ciel, don't you dare give me some bullshit excuse. I'm sick of you keeping things from me. If you honestly trust me, then you better start proving it. Because you know what, I'm getting fucking sick of you keeping me in the dark all the time."

Shego stood there, and clenched and unclenched her fist. Kim was getting angry, and she had no right to be.

"You think this is easy for me? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to open up, to people?"

"You open up to Ayumi just fine."

"She's different."

"How so?"

"Well, she's...never mind."

"No, don't say never mind. What were you going to say."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, now drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop. What makes Ayumi different? How is it that you're able to open up to her, but not me?"

"Because."

"I want a real answer, Ciel."

"That was a real answer."

"Fine, I want a more detailed answer."

Shego pursed her lips. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Kim.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off. And, I'm really not in the mood to be arguing, with you."

"Well we wouldn't be arguing if you would just be honest, and stop keeping things from me."

"Well maybe I would open up to you, if you didn't try to pry into my personal life."

As Kim and Shego continued to argue back and forth, James, walked into the living room.

"Okay girls, go to your neutral corners."

Kim and Shego both looked at James, like he was crazy.

"What I mean is, Kim, you go sit on the couch, and Ciel, you go sit on the recliner."

They did as instructed.

"Okay, now what is going on? Why are the two of you arguing?"

"We're arguing, because your daughter is a persistent bastard."

"I am not persistent. I just think it would be nice if you would open up to me, once in awhile."

"Maybe I would open up to you, if you didn't pry so much."

"I do not pry."

Before the could start arguing again, James, jumped in.

"Alright you two, it's clear there is something wrong. Now, I'm just gonna go out a limb here, but does this have anything to do with the phone call that Ciel received, from her mom?"

Neither Kim, nor Shego said anything.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now, Kim, are you by chance upset that Ciel won't tell you what the phone call was about?"

Kim didn't say anything, but James already knew the answer.

"Ciel, is there some reason as to why you won't tell Kim, what you and your mom talked about?"

Shego looked away from James, and remained silent.

"You do realize that you'll never get very far in life, if you keep shutting people out."

Shego continued to ignore James.

"Ciel, you're mom told me about what happened."

Shego glanced at James.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, and I think you should tell Kim, what you talked about."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I want to be there for you. Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?"

Kim, asked. Shego let out a sigh, and then stood up. After taking a quick glance around the room, she finally spoke.

"I need to be alone."

Shego, said, walking out the front door. The sound of the door shutting behind her, echoed throughout the house.

**End of chapter 23:**

A/N: Great, now where's Shego going? Hopefully she just left, to get rid of Ayumi, once and for all. I'll try to post the next chapter asap. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Enjoy the chapter, it's gonna be a long one.

**Chapter 24: Making Mistakes:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim just rolled her eyes. Once again, Shego was running away from her problems.

"Well...?"

James, asked, looking at Kim.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Not this time."

James was a bit taken aback, by his daughter's answer.

"You're just gonna leave her alone?"

"Yep. Besides, I have homework to attend to, excuse me."

Kim then walked upstairs, to her room.

_"This is not good."_

James, thought, looking at Kim's retreating form, with concern.

**Go City:**

"Ciel, I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

Tai, asked, pulling his longtime friend into a hug.

"Eh, I've been better."

Tai looked at Shego, with concern. Taking her by the hand, he led Shego into his den, so they could have a talk.

"Alright, what's up?"

Tai, asked, plopping down into a chair, and opening a beer. He then pulled out another beer, and tossed it to Shego, who sat in a chair opposite him.

"My fiancée and I, got into a disagreement."

Shego, said, opening her beer and taking a long swig.

"Hold up, you're engaged?"

"Yep."

"When did this happen?"

"It was on Christmas."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Tai, muttered, sounding hurt. Shego set down her empty can, and then walked over to him. Sitting in his lap, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can you forgive me?"

Tai looked at his longtime friend, and released a small sigh. He and Shego had met when they were about ten, and had grown close over time. So, staying mad at her was not an option.

"Yeah, I forgive you, but now I wanna know what's been going on. I feel like I've missed a lot."

"You have. Hand me another beer, and I'll tell you the story."

Tai obliged, and handed Shego another beer. Popping the tab, she took a sip, before beginning her story.

"Okay, well first off, in case you haven't noticed, my skin is no longer green. The reason for that is simple. My skin is no longer green, because I no longer have my plasma powers. You see, my powers were slowly killing me from the inside out. So, I had to have them removed, plus get a heart transplant. However, since my blood type is XX-, getting a donor heart was not easy. But luckily, my aunt had the same blood type as me, and since she was an organ donor, I was able to receive her heart. After being released from the hospital, I moved in with my girlfriend and her family. Things were going pretty well, until Chiharu decided to kidnap me. You see, I have this symbol on my back called, Ægirshjálmur, or helm of awe. With it, I am able to summon black lightning, and use it against people. Now, Chiharu didn't abduct me because of my powers, rather she abducted me because apparently I had the ability to grant her and Hiroshi immortality. So, they removed my soul, and gave it to their god, Shinobu. However, since I'm not your average human, he placed my soul into a black orb, which hung from a silver chain, and gave it back to Chiharu. He informed her that my soul would end up taking over his world, if he brought it back with him. So, he allowed for her to keep, and then presented Hiroshi and Chiharu with two crystals, that hung from chains. The crystals would grant them immortality, so long as they wore them. But, if the crystals were destroyed, or if they were shot when they weren't wearing them, then the immortality would be ineffective. Anyway, my girlfriend ended up saving me, and Hiroshi and Chiharu were carted off, to prison. I went back home, with her, and she proposed to me, on Christmas. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I also found out that I, am adopted. The people whom I thought were my mom and dad, were actually my aunt and uncle. I got to meet my real parents, and they seem like nice people. Anyway, things were going good for awhile, until Ayumi decided to make an appearance. I don't really feel like going into much detail, but she ended up casting a spell on me, in an attempt to make me forget about my fiancée. Then, I lost my virginity to her. Well, my love for my fiancée was stronger than any spell that Ayumi could cast on me. The spell ended up being broken, and as a result the two of us fought, to the death. I ended up winning, but I think that's only because my main concern was getting my fiancée and her friend out of there, alive."

"Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you get hit by a car, and aren't you able to transform into a hellhound, like Ayumi?"

"Yes, to both."

"That, is bad ass. The hellhound part I mean, not the getting hit by the car part."

"Thanks."

Shego, said, giving Tai a smirk.

"So, what's going on now?"

"Well, for starters, Ayumi's soul is inside my body, and if I don't remove by tomorrow, she'll be able to take over my body, permanently."

"Is that what you and your fiancée are fighting about?"

"Partially. The fighting is mainly due to the fact that, I won't tell my fiancée what my mom and I talked about, over the phone."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, I've been pretty stressed over this whole Ayumi thing, and Logan told my mom about my previous drug use. So, she called me to make sure I wasn't snorting coke."

Tai had to stifle a laugh.

"Are you serious?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I didn't want my fiancée to worry, so I didn't tell her what the conversation was about. However, she's upset with me, because I told her that it's easier for me to open to Ayumi, than to her. I finally couldn't take anymore arguing, so I left, and ended up here."

Tai looked at Shego for a moment, processing her words. He had been told so much in such a short time, that it was difficult to comprehend it all.

"Did I overload your brain?"

Shego, asked, noting the puzzled look on her friend's face.

"No, no, it was just a lot of information, to take in."

Tai, said, tossing aside an empty can. He and Shego had had about eight beers between the two of them, and they were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Oh, well I would've given you the short version, but we both know that your feeble mind would not be able to comprehend it."

Tai lightly smacked Shego, on the arm.

"Hey now, be nice."

"Make me."

Accepting her challenge, Tai began to tickle Shego. Bursting into a fit of laughter, she attempted to wriggle herself free, from the assault. After a few minutes, she had finally had enough.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice."

Shego, said, in between laughs. Deciding to take her word for it, Tai stopped his onslaught, and looked at his friend's flushed face. Shego took a few minutes to catch her breath, before speaking.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"To be evil, is to know evil."

Shego raised an eyebrow at him.

"When did you get all philosophical?"

Shego, asked, downing another beer.

"I've always been one for philosophy."

"I see."

They were silent for a minute, neither of them sure what to say next. After about ten minutes, Tai decided to break the silence.

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"Do a line, with me?"

Shego didn't answer right away, and Tai could sense her hesitation.

"I dunno, Tai."

"Oh come on, please? We haven't done a line together in forever. Tell you what, we'll just do a small one, okay?"

Shego thought about it, for a moment. She knew that doing a line would be wrong, but with the way things were going with Kim, she could use a de-stresser.

"Okay, but only a small one."

Tai gave Shego a smile.

"You're the best."

Shego then got off of his lap, so that he could go get the stuff. Coming back a few minutes later, Tai, sat in front of the coffee table, and began to set up two line, of coke. Once the lines had been set up, he and Shego positioned themselves in front of them.

"You remember how to do it?"

Tai, asked.

"Doy, of course I remember."

Shego, said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright then, let's do this."

With that said, the two of them snorted up their lines of coke. Immediately after snorting her line, Shego had to grab hold of the table, to keep herself steady.

"You alright there?"

Tai, asked, placing a hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"Yeah, just got a head rush."

"Oh, okay. So, do want to do some more?"

Shego nodded her head, and Tai began to set up some more lines. They ended up doing another three lines each. After they had finished, Shego laid down on the floor, her head felt like it was spinning, and her body was shaking, slightly. Tai laid next to her, and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kissing her on the cheek, he asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine. What was in that anyway?"

"Cocaine, obviously, and some LSD."

"Shit."

Shego, said, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I'm not sure I was prepared to be tripping this hard. I mean, I starting to feel a little paranoid, should I be feeling paranoid? I feel like shouldn't be, but I don't know? Also, do you seeing the fucking dragon, sitting on top of your TV, or am I just tripping balls?"

Shego's breathing began to quicken, and Tai became worried.

"Hey, hey, look at me."

Tai, said, cupping Shego's cheek, with his hand. Shego slowly rolled onto her side, and looked into Tai's amber colored eyes. Gently stroking her cheek, with his thumb, he began to speak to her, in a soothing voice.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you."

Shego's breathing returned to normal, and Tai gave her a small smile, and pulled her close. As they laid there, in each other's arms, Tai took the time to use his eyes, to soak in all of Shego's beauty. Noticing the way he was looking at her, she decided to ask him what was up.

"Not much, I had just forgotten how truly beautiful you are."

Shego's cheek developed a slightly pink tinge, and she looked away, for a moment.

"Thank you."

Shego, said, her voice a mere whisper. Tai then used his thumb and forefinger to grab ahold of Shego's chin, and tilt her head up. Once their eyes had met again, he gave her a warm smile, and leaned in close. When their lips just inches apart, he confessed something to her that he had been keeping to himself, for quite some time.

"I love you, Ciel."

Tai, said, kissing her passionately. Shego returned the kiss, and soon he was straddling her hips, and beginning to feel her up. As they continued to make out, Shego released a pleasure filled moan, and she felt Tai's erection rub against her. Hearing her moan, Tai began to leave a love bite, just below Shego's earlobe, and grind himself into her. Shego let out a moan, as the friction that Tai was creating between them had caused her to become wet.

"Are you on the pill?"

Tai, asked, nibbling Shego's ear. He didn't have any condoms, and he didn't want to risk getting her pregnant.

"Yeah."

Shego knew that she had lied, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. However, believing what she had said, Tai began to remove Shego's clothes, from her body, while Shego did the same to him. Once all articles of clothing had been removed, Tai raked his eyes up and down Shego's body, taking in every inch of her. He then gave her a gentle kiss, and asked if she was ready. Nodding her head, he began to slowly insert himself into her. Once his entire length was inside her, he stayed still for a minute, to get her use to the feeling. After a few seconds, he began to pump himself in and out of her, at slow, yet steady pace.

"Oh, Tai."

Shego, moaned, pleasure filling her. She knew that she was having unprotected sex, and could become pregnant, but she didn't care. Nor did she really care about the fact that she was cheating, on Kim. Right now, all she cared about was the pleasure that Tai was giving her.

"Tai, ahh, faster. Oh god yes, that feels so good."

Shego, moaned, as Tai quickened his pace. As he pumped faster, in and out of her, screams of pleasure filled the room. While Tai was giving to Shego, hard and fast, he felt her walls tighten around her him, and a pleasure filled moan escaped from his lips.

"God baby, you're so tight."

Tai, said, leaving a trail of hot kisses on Shego's neck and collarbone, and gently massaging her breast. As Shego arched into his touch, she felt herself grow closer to her climax.

"Ahh, I'm so close, don't stop."

Shego's breathing then came out in short, quick gasp.

"Fuck."

Tai, moaned, as he felt his own climax building. As Shego writhed in pleasure beneath him, he felt himself move closer to the edge.

"Ciel, ahh, I'm gonna cum."

Tai, moaned.

"Cum for me."

Shego, whispered huskily into his ear. That was all Tai needed, and with one final thrust, he came, filling her with his sperm.

"Tai, ahh!"

Shego, screamed, as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Once they had helped each other to ride out their orgasms, Tai pulled himself out of Shego, and laid down next to her.

"Wow."

Shego, said her breathing heavy.

"You can say that again."

Shego let out a small laugh, and then snuggled close to Tai, releasing a happy sigh. Wrapping his arms around her, Tai held Shego close, and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

Tai, said.

"I love you too."

A silence then began to blanket them, and Tai noticed that Shego looked worried about something.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering how my fiancée would react, if she ever found out about what we had done."

"Well, the only way she'd find out would be if you got pregnant. Fortunately though, we don't have to worry about that."

"Uh...yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

"Hmm, then why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tai.

"Ciel, before now, have you ever been with a man?"

"No."

"So, you're not really on the pill then, are you?"

Shego didn't say anything, but judging by look of shame she had on her face, Tai could tell that his assumption was true.

"Shit."

Tai, said, running his hands down his face. The last thing he needed was to become a father.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing the guilt in her voice, Tai released a sigh, and pulled her close, allowing Shego to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He then felt a few of her tears hit him, and he immediately felt bad for reacting the way he did.

"Hey, don't cry, it's my fault anyway. You were in really vulnerable place, and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry, I should've never done something so risky, with you."

"It's not your fault. I knew the risk I was taking, and I fucked up, big time."

"You don't know that for sure. Who knows, maybe you won't get pregnant."

"But what if I do? I'm not ready to be a mom. And, what's worse is that I knowingly cheated on my fiancée. Oh god, she's gonna hate me."

Shego began to sob, uncontrollably. Unsure of what to say, Tai hugged her as tight as he could, and allowed her to cry out all her pain and sadness. They stayed like that for about thirty minutes, before Shego's sobs turned into quite sniffles.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay."

Tai, whispered. He then noticed that Shego had become very still. Pulling back so that he was at arms length, he noticed that Shego was very still.

"Hey, Ciel, are you okay? Come on, say something."

Tai, said, lightly shaking her. Suddenly, Shego's whole body began to shake, and her eyes began to to change rapidly back and forth between green and blue.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_

Tai, thought, watching as Shego's eyes continued to change colors back and forth, and her body convulse. After about twenty minutes, Shego's eye color stopped on green, and she let out a large gasp of air, her heart beating rapidly.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm uh, I'm not sure."

"Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I have this strange feeling now that something is missing. Also, I feel dizzy, and I think I need to go lie down."

"Okay, hang on."

Tai then stood up, and put on his boxers. He then took his T-shirt, and put it on Shego. Once the two had their more private areas covered, he pick her up and took her upstairs, to his bedroom.

When they got into his room, he laid her down on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. As Shego drifted off to sleep, Tai laid next to her, and gently stroked her hair.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was sitting in her room. She had just finished her homework, and was debating about whether or not she should give Shego a call.

"Kim, dinner is ready."

Anne, said, standing in the doorway of Kim's room.

"Okay."

Kim, said, standing up and heading to the door. Anne placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going very far.

"Your dad told me about what happened between you and Ciel. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Besides, I'll just call her later."

"You can't do that."

Kim looked at her mom, in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because Ciel doesn't have her phone on her, it's in her room. And, before you think about calling her brothers, I already did that, and she's not at their place either."

"Then, where could she be? What if she's in trouble?"

"Kim, calm down. How about we go eat dinner, and then figure it out, okay?"

Kim nodded her head, in understanding, then followed her mom into the dining room, for dinner. Wondering the whole time where Shego was, and if she was safe.

**Go City:**

**Shego's Dream:**

_"Huh, where am I? What is this strange place?"_

Shego was standing in some strange field. Deciding that she would get no where by standing around, Shego began walking. Within a few minutes, she arrived at a cliff.

"You made it, good."

Shego spun around, to see who had spoken.

"Ayumi, what's going on?"

"I came to say goodbye, my work here is done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, I was gonna ruin your relationship with Kim, by permanently taking over your body, but I decided to ruin your relationship, by having you have sex with Tai."

"You what?!"

"Oh come now, Ciel, why are you so surprised. I merely took you over enough, to get you to have sex with him. But you see, the beauty part is that it was so subtle, that you thought you were acting on your own accord."

"Grr, you bitch, how could you?!"

"Simple, I am a sadistic bitch. And besides, I like Tai better than Kim. So now, I can leave knowing that you're not gonna be with someone I despise."

Shego clenched her hands into fist, her body began to shake and tears streamed down her face.

"Why, why would you do something like this? I, I loved you, and you betrayed me. I was happy, with Kimmie, I truly was; but you had to go and fuck it all up for me. I was expected you to have one more trick up your sleeve, but I wasn't expecting this."

"I know, which is why I did it. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop me, if you didn't know what I was pulling. But hey, don't be mad, you get to have complete control over your body from now on. Well, I have to go now. Goodbye, Ciel."

With that said, Ayumi disappeared, for good.

**End of Shego's Dream:**

Shego awoke, and glanced around the room. Tai was still asleep next to her, his arm thrown across her, in a protective manner. As she laid there quietly, she felt an emptiness overcome her.

"You're really gone, aren't you?"

Shego, whispered, to Ayumi, knowing that she would not receive an answer. She then thought about what Ayumi had told her, and she became sick to her stomach.

_"Oh my god, what have I done?"_

**End of chapter 24:**

A/N: Boy, it's just one thing after another with Shego, ain't it? Well, the good news is, Ayumi is gone. The bad news is, she managed to fuck up Kim and Shego's relationship. Anyway, the next chapter might be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Let the heartache...begin.

**Chapter 25: Breaking Up is Hard to Do:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was on the kimmunicator with Wade, pacing frantically around her room. Wade had been trying for the past hour and a half to locate Shego, but wasn't having any luck.

_"Argh, this is so frustrating. Where could she be?"_

Kim, thought, continuing to pace.

"Any luck yet, Wade?"

"No, sorry."

Wade, said, continuing to type frantically on his computer.

_"Locating Ciel was so much easier, when she was working for Drakken."_

Wade, thought. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Hey, Kim, did you by any chance try to call Dr. Andrews? She might know where Ciel is."

Kim nearly smacked herself in the head.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner? Wade, I'm gonna call you back."

"Alright."

Kim then ended the call with Wade, and picked up her cell, and dialed Dr. Andrews. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Andrews' office, Dr. Andrews, speaking."

"Hey, Dr. Andrews, it's Kim."

"Kim, how may I be of assistance to you?"

"I can't find Ciel and I was wondering if you might know where she could be."

"Let me think...have you tried her brothers?"

"Yeah, my mom called them, and she's not at their place, nor do they have any idea where she is."

"I see. Well, what about calling her phone, did you try that?"

"She doesn't have her phone on her."

"Crap."

Dr. Andrews, said, under her breath.

"Okay, Kim, I'm gonna look through Ciel's final, and see if she's mentioned anyone, that we haven't thought of."

With that said, Dr. Andrews pulled out Shego's final, and began sifting through it. Five minutes later, she finally found something.

"Okay, here it is. She mentioned a guy named, Tai Kazuto. He has know Ciel for about eight years, so he would be your best bet in locating her."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she has a lead.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, good luck."

Dr. Andrews then ended the call, and Kim picked up her kimmunicator, and called Wade. Within a few moments, he answered.

"Hey, Kim, any luck?"

"Actually, yeah. Now, I need you to give me any information you can on a man named, Tai Kazuto."

"On it."

Wade, said, furiously typing. A few seconds later, he found what he needed.

"Okay, here it is. Tai Kazuto was born in Lowerton, to American parents. Unfortunately, his mom passed away during childbirth, and his dad committed suicide a few days later. Tai was placed into an orphanage, and then adopted by a Japanese couple. He was then raised in Japan, until he was about ten. He and his family then moved to Go City, where he met Ciel."

"Is there anything else?"

"Let's see...well, he got involved with drugs, mainly cocaine, when he was about fourteen. He snorted coke for about a year, before he started selling it. In fact, Ciel was his biggest customer."

"What, are you serious?"

"Mmhmm. Apparently, Shego and Ayumi, got into a fight in the beginning part of their relationship. According to information in front of me, Ciel smoked pot for about a year, and then switched to cocaine, which she did for about three years."

Kim was shocked, by what she had just been told. She never would've guessed that Shego, was once a drug addict.

"Could that be what she was keeping from me?"

Kim, thought.

"So, why did she quit."

"Well, she wound up in the hospital, due to an overdose. After her near death experience, she was pretty shook up. Now you see, Ayumi and her were already broken up, at the time; but, she was the one who helped Ciel to quit. Sure, she was the cause of Shego's drug use, at the time; but, she cared enough for Ciel, to prevent her from making a fatal mistake."

Kim sat down, the shock of what she had been told, hitting her like a big yellow school bus.

"Kim, are you okay?"

Wade, asked, noting the look on Kim's face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, Wade, is there any contact information, on Tai?"

"Let me check. Hmm...yeah, there's a number listed here. It's, 555-6180."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock."

"Anytime, Kim."

Wade then ended the call, so that Kim could call Tai. Perhaps he knew of Shego's location. Picking up her phone, once again, she dialed Tai's number.

**Go City:**

Tai was awoken by the sound of his of his phone, ringing. Smacking his hand around his nightstand, he finally managed to locate the insufferable device. Tai then pressed the call button, and placed the phone against his ear.

"Hello?"

Tai, asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello, is this Tai Kazuto?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Kim Possible."

Tai's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You mean Kim Possible, as in the teen hero Kim Possible?"

"The one and only."

"Well, Kim, what can I do ya for?"

"I heard from a reliable source, that you know Ciel."

"Yeah, I know her. What of it?"

"Is she with you, by any chance."

"Let's say she is, why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"I want to make sure she's okay."

"Why?"

Kim let out an exasperated sigh. She was not in the mood to be playing twenty questions.

"Because she's my fiancée."

"Wait, you're her fiancée?"

"Uh, yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. I was just surprised that you were the one, that she's engaged to. I mean, she told me she was getting married, she just didn't say to who."

"Oh, okay. Well, is she with you?"

"Yeah."

"May I speak with her?"

Tai was about to answer, when the sound of someone vomiting caught his attention.

"She's actually in the bathroom, at the moment. Can I have her call you back?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll let her know that you called."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tai then ended the call, and set his phone down on the nightstand. Standing up, and stretching as he did so, he had one thought pop into his head.

_"Holy shit, I fucked Kim Possible's fiancée. I am a dead man."_

A few moments later, Shego stumbled out of the bathroom, and flopped down onto the bed. She then mumbled something about hangovers, and how she was never drinking again. Tai then ran his fingers through her hair, untangling some knots in the process.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Huh?"

"Kim called."

Shego shot up, and immediately regretted it. Clutching her head, in pain, a slew of curses sprang forth from her mouth.

"Shit, bitch, balls, mother fucker."

Tai couldn't help but laugh, and Shego growled at him.

"Hey now, don't get mad at me. It's not my fault you drank so much."

"If I had the energy, I'd beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Shego then slapped Tai playfully on the arm, and he stuck his tongue out at her. The two then burst into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes, the laughter died down, and they laid next to each other.

"So, Kim called?"

"Yep."

Tai, said, playing with the hem of the shirt that Shego was wearing.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"She wanted to make sure you were okay, and for you to call her back."

"Oh, okay. Can I use your phone?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Ugh, may I use your phone?"

"Why yes you may."

Tai then grabbed his phone, and held it above Shego's head.

"Tai, come on. Just give me the damn phone."

"Not until you give me a kiss."

"Tai, I'm gonna-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Kiss first, then phone."

"Grr, fine."

Shego then gave Tai a quick peck on the lips.

"Woah, woah, what the hell was that?"

"A kiss?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like this."

Tai then proceeded to kiss Shego, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he did so. After a few minutes, the kiss had ended.

"Woah."

Shego, managed to get out, the sound of her own heartbeat drumming in her ears.

"Here you go."

Tai, said, handing Shego the phone. Shego took a few minutes to collect herself, before dialing Kim's number. After a few rings, Kim, picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Princess."

"Ciel? Thank god, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

There was a brief pause, between the two.

"Ciel, I have a question, for you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Are you doing drugs, again?"

"Wh-what? Where did you get a crazy idea like that from?"

"From, Wade. I had called him, after I had called Dr. Andrews."

"Why did you call Dr. Andrews?"

"To see if she knew where you were. She then told me about Tai, and I had Wade run a background check on him. That's when I discovered you used to snort coke, and he was your supplier."

Shego was shocked. She couldn't believe that Kim had found out, about her past drug use.

"So, I'm gonna ask you again. Are you doing drugs?"

Shego wanted to lie to Kim, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Yeah."

"I see. And, what is it exactly that you did?"

"I drank, a lot, and then snorted about four lines of coke."

"Ciel, what the hell were you thinking? You could've killed yourself."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, at the time."

"I understand. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Shego paused for a minute, before answering.

"Uh, no."

"You hesitated."

"No I didn't, I was just thinking."

"No, that was definitely a hesitation. That being said, what are you keeping from me, this time?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're keeping something from me, so spill."

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

Kim ran her hand her face, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, you know what? I know that you're keeping something from me. However, if you wanna continue to play these games, then go ahead; but, I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"Figure it out for yourself."

Kim then hung up, leaving Shego stunned. Shego stared at the phone. The words, call end, blinking before her, almost mocking her. She could feel her stomach churn, and her heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds.

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

Tai, asked, sounding concerned.

"I think we just broke up."

Shego, said, her voice breaking.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was still staring at her phone. And while she didn't want to end things with Shego, she didn't really have a choice. Sure, Shego and her had had their share of fights ever since they had gotten engaged, but it was getting to be too much.

_"I love her, I just can't be with her."_

Kim, thought, setting her phone down. She then looked at her clock, and saw that it was three in the morning.

_"Ugh, I am so not looking forward to school tomorrow."_

Just then, Kim's phone vibrated. She picked it up, to see who was texting her so late. However, she saw that it was Tai, she slammed the phone down. She figured that it was probably Shego sending the text, and Kim did not feel like talking to her.

"Woah, what did that phone ever do to you? And, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Anne, asked.

"I was just going."

Kim, said.

"Okay. By the way, did you manage to get in contact with Ciel?"

Kim nodded her head.

"And is she okay?"

"Yeah."

Anne could tell by Kim's tone, that something was not right.

"Kim, what wrong?"

Before Kim could answer her phone rang. When she answered it, Anne felt bad for whoever was on the other end, because Kim had snapped at them."

"What?"

"Kimmie, can we please just talk about this?"

"No, I'm sick of you keeping things from me."

"Kimmie please, don't do this, don't leave me. I need you."

"Oh really, you need me? Well then, perhaps you should've thought about that, before you decided that you were gonna keep things from me."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of your excuses, Ciel."

"Kimmie, I love you. Please, just give me another chance."

"You've had more than enough chances. If you truly loved me, then you wouldn't keep things from me. That being said, since I feel that you don't trust me, we're through. Goodbye, Ciel."

Kim then ended the call, once again. Anne just stood there, in shock, not believing what she had just heard.

**End of chapter 25:**

A/N: Is this really the end of Kim and Shego? How will everyone else take the news? Find out next time on, A Happy Engagement, and a Painful Past. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This chapter will have feels.

**Chapter 26: Moving On?:**

**Go City:**

Shego was beyond devastated. She couldn't believe that Kim had broken up with her, just like that.

_"This can't be happening, it just can't be."_

Shego, thought, sobbing hysterically, and struggling to breathe. She could feel her heart constrict in her chest, then break into trillions of tiny pieces. Tai for his part, was at a loss, as he had never seen anyone so heartbroken. Nevertheless, Shego was very dear to him, and he was gonna do whatever he could to make all of her pain go away. So, wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, and gently stroked her hair.

_"There's gotta be something I can do."_

Tai, thought. After some time, Shego's sobs died down into quiet sniffles. Tai then kissed her on the top of her head, and spoke softly to her.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see."

"It's not gonna be okay, it'll never be okay. I fucked up, and as a result I lost the most important person in my life."

Shego, said, her voice sounding hollow.

"Come on, you don't know that for sure. She's just angry. People say things that they don't really mean, when they're angry."

Shego just shook her head, and buried her face into Tai's chest. As she clutched onto him, she spoke again.

"Not Kimmie. She didn't say what she did because she was angry, she said it because she meant it. She meant every word of it. Every word, and it all my fault, it's all my fault."

As Shego's voice tapered off into quiet sobs, Tai held her even tighter. He could feel his own heartbreak, watching the woman that he loved be in such a state of emotional distress. He hated seeing her like this, and he wanted nothing more than to call Kim, and give her a piece of his mind. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the night, and he doubted that Kim would be awake. Also, he knew that right now, Shego needed him.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was having trouble sleeping. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get Shego off her mind. It also didn't help that whenever she closed her eyes, she could see Shego's face.

"Argh, why is this so difficult, why can't I just forget about her?"

Kim's subconscious then decided to kick.

_"You've only been broken up, for a few hours. Give it some time."_

Kim released a deep sigh, and then sat up. She looked at her clock, and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning.

_"In another hour I have to get up, and get ready for school."_

Kim then fell back on her bed, and released a long sigh.

_"This is so the drama."_

Kim, thought. She then looked over at her cell, and debated calling Shego. A part of her wanted to make sure the pale skinned woman was okay, but another part told her to just leave her be.

_"If I call now I'm just gonna end up taking her back, and I can't do that; not yet at least."_

Letting out another sigh, Kim closed her eyes and decided to try to get at least a few moments of sleep.

**Go City:**

Shego had finally stopped crying, and was now laying in bed. Her eyes were hollow, and she had a vacant expression on her face. She looked as if she had just had the life sucked out of her, and it hurt Tai to see her in such a state.

"Ciel?"

Shego didn't move. Nor did she acknowledge that she had even heard him. She just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you have me."

Tai's attempt to crack a joke, failed miserably. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to think of a way to cheer up his friend. After about ten minutes, he still didn't have any ideas. Tai then looked at his watch, and that it was close to seven.

_"Might as well go shower, since I'm up."_

Standing up, he made his way over to his dresser, and pulled out some close. Once he had what he was going to wear he set his clothes down onto his bed, and grabbed a towel from the linen closet.

"I'm gonna be in the shower if you need me."

Once again, Shego didn't move or say anything. Tai took one last look at her, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was in the dining room with her family, eating breakfast. As she nibbled at her pancakes, she yawned every few minutes.

"You okay there, Kimmie-cub."

James, asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm fine, just didn't much sleep last night."

Kim, said, stifling another yawn, and standing up.

"I gotta get going. See you guys later."

Kim then grabbed her backpack and headed to the door. However, before she had a chance to open it, Anne called out to her.

"Kim, we're gonna have a talk when you get home."

"Okay, mom."

Kim then headed out the door, and off to school.

**Go City:**

Tai was standing in the shower, lost in thought. The woman that he loved had become nothing more than a hollow shell, and he had no idea how to help her. Tai was then pulled from his thoughts, by the feeling of a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist. Knowing who it was, he turned around and wrapped his arms around them.

"How long?"

Shego's voice was barely audible, so almost hadn't realized that she had spoken.

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me for?"

Tai tilted Shego's head up, so that she was looking into his eyes. He then took a moment to study her features, before resting his gaze onto her soft lips.

"I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you."

Tai then leaned in, and captured Shego's lips in passionate kiss. As the stood there kissing under a cascade of water, Shego could feel all of her broken pieces slowly mend themselves back together.

**Middleton High: Cafeteria:**

Kim was at school, and thankful that the day was nearly over. She had managed to stay awake through most of her classes, and was now on her lunch break.

Taking a seat next to her best friend, she began to poke and prod at the so called food that the school had decided to serve.

"So, KP, how have you been?"

"Meh."

Ron set down his fork, and focused all of his attention onto his best friend.

"Alright spill, what's wrong?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kim pushed her tray aside, and looked at Ron.

"Ciel and I broke up."

"What?!"

Rufus, squeaked, having just tuned into the conversation.

"Woah, KP, are you serious?"

Kim nodded her head.

"I got fed up with Ciel keeping things from me, so I broke it off with her."

Ron was astonished. He had no clue that something so devastating had occurred, nor did he ever think that it would.

"Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"You wanna know what worst part is?"

Ron nodded his head.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I want more than anything for things to work out between us."

"Do you know why that is?"

Kim shook her head.

"It's because you love her."

Kim was about to say something, until her phone vibrated. Picking it up, she saw that she had a text message from Tai.

"Who's it from?"

"Tai."

"Who the heck is Tai?"

"One of Ciel's friends."

Kim then opened the message, and began read it quietly, to herself.

_"Kimmie, I'm sorry for hurting you, and for all the shit I put you through. But most of all, I'm sorry that I made you believe that I don't trust. The truth is I do trust you. I trust you with all my heart. So, that being said, there are a few things I have to tell you. The first thing is, that Ayumi no longer has control over me. She left on her own accord, but not before doing one last thing to ruin our relationship. Before she left, Ayumi took over my body one last time. The take over was subtle, because she wanted me to be aware of what I was doing. And, what I did is something that I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me for, someday. Kimmie, the other day Tai and I...had unprotected sex, and there's a chance that I could be pregnant, but I don't know for sure. And, I'm not sure if I really want to know. I'm not ready to be a mom, and the thought that I might be becoming one scares me. Also, Kimmie, I wanted things to work between us, I really did; but, I just have to face the truth, and accept the fact that you don't love me anymore. I'm gonna be by later today to get my stuff, and then I'm gonna move in with Tai. I love you, and I'm never gonna stop loving you; but, I need to move on. Tai confessed his love to me, so I'm gonna give him a shot. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to make it work with him. Take care of yourself, okay?"_

Kim was stunned. She had just lost Shego, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"KP, you okay?"

Ron, asked, noticing the look on her face. Kim just nodded her head, numbly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, we don't wanna be late for our next class."

With that said, Kim and Ron gathered up their stuff, and headed to class. Kim wondering the whole way there, what she would say to Shego when she saw her, and Ron wondering if his best friend was really okay.

**Go City:**

"So, it's really over between you two?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure you're okay with that?"

"Not really, but I know her love for me is gone."

"But you still love her, right?"

Shego released a small sigh, and then looked into Tai's amber colored eyes, as if she were searching for the answer.

"Yeah, I do. But, you know what?"

"No, what?"

"I love you too."

Shego then captured Tai's lips in a slow, tender kiss. As the kissing continued, Tai deepened it by snaking his tongue into Shego's mouth, causing her to release a soft moan. They made out for a good ten minutes, before pulling apart.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too."

**Possible Residence:**

Kim had arrived home, and Anne had immediately called her into the living room, to talk.

"Alright Kim, first I would like to know what's going on between you and Ciel."

"We broke up."

"How come?"

"I couldn't stand to be with someone that keeps things from me."

"I see. And, how did Ciel take the news?"

"She was upset at first, but now she's moved on. She's moving in with her friend, Tai, and she might be having his baby."

Anne was a bit taken aback by the news, but quickly composed herself.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she still love you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, there's still hope for the two of you."

Kim looked at her mom, liked she had lost her mind.

"Mom, Ciel has moved on. How in the world is there hope for us?"

"Kim, Ciel still loves you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Sweetheart, just because she says she's moved on, doesn't mean she has. Ciel may very well be with Tai, because he swooped in at a weak moment. Kim, the fact that Ciel told you that she still loves you should indicate to you that she wants the two of you to have another go at a relationship. And, no matter how many times she tells Tai that she loves him, she'll never love him the way that she loves you."

**End of chapter 26:**

A/N: Hmm, could Anne be right, or has Shego truly moved on? Find out in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The next few chapters will be in either a two or three part series. That being said, please enjoy the first part.

**Chapter 27: Choices of the Heart Part One:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim was speechless. Could her mom be right? Could there really be hope for herself and Shego?

"You've been awfully quiet these past few minutes, are you alright?"

Anne, asked, placing her hand gently onto Kim's.

"Uh, yeah. It's just well, how can you be so sure that Ciel and I will get back together? I mean, what if she decides not give me another chance? After all, I was pretty harsh to her."

"Well Kim, I know for a fact that Ciel is crazy about you. However, if she does decide to not take you back, you'll just have to accept it. I know that you probably won't want to, but ultimately it'll be her decision."

"But, I'm not sure that I can give her up. We've been through so much together, and despite what I said to her the other day, I don't want to lose her."

Anne pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I know you don't. And, if you want a shot at getting back together with her, you need to let her know how you feel. But, do it in person, not in a text message."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Anne, said, standing up and leaving to answer the door. When she opened it, she found Shego and Tai standing on the other side.

"Ciel, honey, it's great to see you."

Anne, said, pulling Shego into a hug.

"You too."

Shego, said, returning the hug. After a few minutes they both pulled back from the hug, and Anne then turned her attention to Tai.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Anne Possible. And, you are...?"

"Tai, Tai Kazuto. It's nice to meet you."

Tai, said, giving Anne's hand a firm shake.

"Likewise."

Anne, said, shaking Tai's hand as well. After pleasantries had been exchanged, Anne ushered Shego and Tai into the house.

"Kim, why don't you go help Ciel."

Kim suddenly looked very nervous. She wasn't ready to be alone with Shego, as she didn't know what she was going to say to her.

"Uh, okay."

Kim, said, making her way upstairs. Shego just shook her head, and turned her attention to Tai.

"I'll be back down in a bit."

Shego then gave Tai a quick kiss, and headed upstairs.

Once she made it into her room, she saw Kim standing by her bed, and looking a little lost.

"What's up with you?"

Shego, asked, pulling an empty suitcase out from under her bed. Opening it, and setting it on her bed, she began to place her clothes into it.

"Nothing, it's just... are you sure about this?"

Shego looked at Kim, with a raised eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About ending your engagement, to me."

"I'm not the one who's ending it, you are. You made it quite clear to me, how you feel about me."

"Is that so, and how is it that you think I feel?"

"You don't love me. Didn't you get my text?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, then there's no need for further discussion."

Shego then put one last article of clothing into her suitcase, and zipped it up. Setting it by her door, she then pulled another bag from under her bed, and began to place her non-clothing items into it.

"So, that's it? You're gonna leave, just like that?"

"You seem upset. Although, you have no reason to be. After all, you left me...after you promised that you wouldn't."

Shego's tone was harsh, and it made Kim flinch.

"I didn't mean to leave you, I was just mad at you. But hey, at least I didn't go and fuck someone else."

"You know that wasn't my fault. Besides, we were broken up. Therefore, I'll fuck whomever I like."

Kim rubbed her face with her hands. She wanted to talk with Shego, not have a fight with her.

"Ciel, listen. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Oh, you're sorry? You shattered my heart into trillions of tiny little pieces, and you're sorry? Heh, do you honestly think that some lame apology is gonna get me to forgive you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"I was devastated when you broke up with me. In fact, if it wasn't for Tai who knows what might've happened. He was there for me when the person I needed most wasn't."

Kim then looked at Shego's eyes, and saw a single tear slide down her cheek. Walking over to her, she gently cupped Shego's cheek and wiped away the tear.

"Ciel, please believe me. I do love you, I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. Also, I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did. I let my anger get the best of me. And, I know that my apologizing isn't going to change what I did to you; but, I really am sorry."

Shego looked into Kim's eyes, trying to process the sincerity of her words. She loved Kim, she really did. But, she couldn't risk getting hurt by her, again. Her heart just wouldn't be able to take it.

"Kimmie, I...uh, umm."

"What?"

Shego turned her head away from Kim, and released a shaky breath.

"I...I can't do this."

Shego, said, shaking her head and taking a step back from Kim.

"Ciel, please."

"I'm sorry, Princess, I really am. I still love you, but I can't be with you. I just can't take all of the pain and heartache. I'm...I'm not strong enough to."

Kim could feel her own heart beginning to break. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing Shego. Taking a step closer to her, Kim pulled Shego into a hug.

"Princess, please, don't."

Shego wanted to break herself free from Kim's hold, but she couldn't bring herself to. He mind was telling her to shove Kim away, and head for the hills. But, her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, and telling her to stay.

"Ciel, please just hear me out. I know that I said some hurtful things to you, but I didn't mean any of it. Ciel, I'm not ready to lose you. And I'm..."

"You're, what?"

Kim pulled back from Shego, and looked deeply into her eyes. When she did, she could see that Shego's eyes were filled with, doubt, and concern. However, Kim could also see a sliver of hope in them. Stepping closer, so that their lips were only mere inches apart, Kim spoke, her voice just loud enough for Shego to hear.

"I'm still madly in love with you."

The feeling of Kim's breath on her lips caused a shiver to run down Shego's spine, and her words made her heart skip a beat. Shego didn't know what to do or say. Kim's close proximity, and the intoxicating aroma of her perfume was making it hard to think clearly. A part of her wanted nothing more than to kiss Kim's full lips, and tell her how much she loved her. But, another part of her was telling her to not believe Kim's words.

"Ciel, can you say something, please?"

Shego opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was at a complete loss. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a response from her, Kim decided to fulfill the next step in her quest, to win Shego back. Leaning slightly forward, she captured Shego's lips in a slow, tender kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back from the kiss, and looked into Shego's emerald green eyes.

"Please, stay with me."

Shego let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I want to stay, I do. But..."

"But, what? Ciel, please. I am begging you from the bottom of my heart, don't leave me."

Kim then wrapped her arms tightly around Shego, and buried her face into the other woman's chest. Shego just stood there, her arms hanging loosely by her side. After a few minutes, she finally managed to pull away from Kim.

"I can't stay, I'm sorry."

Shego then turned, and headed out the door. It took Kim a minute to realize what had just happened, but when she did she quickly ran after Shego.

"Ciel, wait!"

Shego stopped at the top of the stairs, and turned to face Kim.

"Kimmie, I really have to get going."

"Let me just say one more thing."

"Okay, what is it?"

Kim walked over to Shego. Standing close to her, once again, Kim took Shego's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ciel, when I proposed to you I made a commitment to you that I would never let anyone or anything come between. But, I was selfish and stupid, and I ended things without giving it a second thought. However, I now realize how wrong I was, and I want to give us another shot. Ciel, please don't walk away, please."

"Princess, I can-"

Shego was cut off by Kim kissing her hard, on mouth. Desperately pouring all of her love for her into it.

**End of chapter 27:**

A/N: Well, it seems Kim's not giving up on Shego. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Part two of Kim's never ending quest to get Shego back.

**Chapter 28: Choices of the Heart Part Two:**

**Possible Residence:**

A million thoughts raced through Shego's mind, as Kim kissed her. She could tell that Kim was pouring all of the feelings that she had for her into it. As Kim continued to kiss Shego, she pushed her against a wall; thus trapping Shego between her body, and the wall. The feeling of Kim's body pressed against her own was causing Shego's mind to cloud, and she began kissing Kim back. Feeling Shego finally returning the kiss caused Kim's heart to soar.

_"I've missed this so much."_

Kim, thought. She then slid her tongue across Shego's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shego obliged, and parted her lips; allowing Kim to slip her tongue into her mouth, and deepen the kiss. Once the kiss had been deepened, Kim released a small moan. Hearing the redhead moan, broke Shego from her trance, and caused her to break the kiss. Kim then let out a small whimper, at the loss of contact.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"If I end up not staying, would you hate me?"

"You're still considering leaving?"

"Yeah. Now, don't get me wrong, I love you and I missed being with you. When we kissed just moments ago, I felt like my heart was going to explode. And, I want to be with you, but..."

"But, you have feelings for Tai."

"I know it might seem strange, especially since I've never felt this way about a guy before. I can't even explain where the feeling stems from."

"I see. Well, are you sure he loves you?"

"Of course I love her."

Kim and Shego both jumped, at the sound of Tai's voice.

"Tai, what are you doing up here?"

"I'm up here, to see what's taking you so long. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Uhh..."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"Just what? Wait, don't tell me you're thinking about staying."

Shego's head snapped up, her eyes bore into Tai's.

"What if I am?"

"Ciel, Kim already broke your heart once. What makes you think she won't do it again?"

"Because I love her."

Tai turned around, and looked at Kim.

"Really, you love her?"

Kim nodded her head.

"You do know that a person who loves someone else doesn't go breaking their heart, right? I mean do you have any idea what you put her through? Do you have any idea what it's like, watching the person you love be reduced to nothing but a hollow shell?"

Kim looked at Tai, studying his words for a moment.

"Tell me something Tai, do you really love Ciel, or did you just tell her that to get inside her pants?"

"For you information, Kim, I love Ciel. The sex is just an added bonus."

"You don't love her, you just moved in at a weak moment."

"Hey, I would've told her that I loved her whether she was at a weak moment in her life or not."

Tai then turned his attention back to Shego.

"May I speak with you, in private?"

Shego nodded her head, and into her room. Kim decided to head downstairs, to see what her mom was doing.

Meanwhile, back in Shego's room, Tai was trying to convince Shego to leave with him.

"You know I hate seeing you hurt, right? And, if you stay with Kim, all she's gonna do is hurt you."

"I know, but I love her. And, I know that she loves me too."

"Ciel, she just said that to get you to stay with her."

Shego stood up, and balled her hands into fist.

"You're wrong, Kimmie would never do something like that. She loves me, I know she does."

Tai stood up, and walked over to Shego. Pulling her close to him, he began rub small circles on her back to get her to relax. Unclenching her fist and relaxing a bit, Shego wrapped her arms around Tai and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Ciel, I love you, and don't want to see you get hurt. Please, don't stay here."

Shego pulled back slightly, and looked at Tai. Seeing the pleading look in his eyes, caused Shego's heart to ache.

"Tai, I love you too, but I'm in love with Kimmie."

"She'll only hurt you if you stay. You know that, don't you?"

"Well I, uh...hmm."

Shego looked down, suddenly finding herself unable to look at Tai.

"I know that she hurt me, and there's a risk that she could do it again. However, I still see Kimmie as my fiancée."

"What do you see me as?"

Shego lifted her head back up, and looked at Tai.

"I see you as the guy who was there for me, when I thought all hope was gone."

"Then let me continue to be that guy for you."

Tai then stepped closer to Shego, and cupped her face with his hands.

"Please."

Tai then captured Shego's lips in a warm, passionate kiss. Shego stood there, momentarily stunned. However, once she was able to compose herself, she began to return the kiss.

_"Why does this feel so right, yet so wrong all at the same time?"_

Shego, thought, as she continued to kiss Tai; releasing a moan when Tai slid his tongue into her mouth. Tai then moved his hands from Shego's face, down to the button of her pants. At that moment however, Shego broke the kiss, suddenly realizing why kissing Tai felt wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Tai, asked, giving Shego a confused look.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

Tai then noticed that Shego had a look of guilt on her face.

"Oh, don't tell me, you don't wanna have sex because Kim is downstairs."

"Well...that's one of the reasons."

"And what pray tell is the other reason?"

"Well, I...I, uh...um."

"You...?"

"I feel like if we have sex, then I'm gonna feel like I'm cheating on Kimmie."

"But you're not even together, so you wouldn't be cheating."

"I know, but I still wouldn't feel right about it."

"You seemed to feel right about it before."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly myself at the time; nor was I sober."

"Even so, you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything between us."

"I did, and now I don't what think."

"Don't think, just feel."

Tai then began to kiss Shego, again; gently pushing her down onto the bed as he did so. Once he was on top of her, and straddling her hips, he broke the kiss. He then looked deeply into her eyes, and Shego felt a strange feeling overcome her. She could feel her eyes growing heavy and her body began to feel like lead.

"T-Tai...?"

"Shh, just relax."

Tai, whispered, beginning to gently stroke Shego's hair. He then leaned closer to Shego, so that his lips were just barely grazing her's. With their lips barely touching, Tai spoke.

"You're wondering why you are feeling so strange, aren't you?"

Shego gave a small nod, finding herself unable to speak.

"Simple, I slipped you something during one of our previous kisses."

Shego's eyes went wide, with shock, and she tried to move away from Tai. Unfortunately, her attempt to move was futile, and he gave her a smirk.

"Why are you trying to get away from me? I did it for your own good. I know you plan to stay with Kim. Sure, you had sex with me, told me you loved me, and returned my affection; but, I know you were thinking of Kim the whole time. And although your feelings for her are strong, I cannot allow to stay with her."

Shego glared at Tai, struggling to remain conscious.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that. You act as if I did something bad. I'm just trying to protect you."

"By trying to control me?"

Shego, managed to ask, through gritted teeth; trying once again to move. She summoned up all her strength, and managed to sit up. Breathing heavily, due to the amount of strength she had exhausted, she stared into Tai's eyes. Her own eyes burned with a fire unlike any other, and Tai was taken by surprise.

"Hmm, it seems you are strong than I thought."

Shego didn't say anything, and just tried to stand. Gritting her teeth in pain, Shego somehow managed to pull herself off the bed, into a standing position.

"I'm not gonna let you control me. I've already made the mistake of letting someone control me before, and it cost me the most important person in my life. I love Kimmie with every fiber of my being, and I'm not gonna let you or anyone else keep me from her."

"Ciel, you're making a huge mistake, can't you see that?"

"The only mistake I made was thinking you actually loved me."

"I do love you."

"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have drugged me to get me to stay with you. And, you wanna know something else? I thought I loved you, but I was just blinded by my anger towards Kimmie. I was so hurt by what she had done, that I was willing to accept love from just about anyone. But, when we were kissing I suddenly got this strange feeling, and at that moment I knew, I knew who I was gonna give my heart to."

"Hmm, I see. Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to go downstairs, and tell Kimmie that I'm staying with her. If she's willing to give me a second chance, then I'm willing to give her one as well."

Shego then made her way to the door, albeit she did so rather slowly. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and turned it. But, before she could pull the door open, Tai called out to her. Shego released the doorknob, and turned her attention to Tai. Once her eyes were on him, he spoke again.

"I wanted to tell you one last thing, before you go."

Tai then stood up, and took a small step towards Shego.

"What is it?"

"Just...this."

*Bang!*

**End of chapter 28:**

A/N: Well the good news is, Shego chose Kim. The bad news is, she might not get to tell her. I'll try to have the next chapter up either later tonight, or tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The final part of Shego's choice. What will happen? Read on to find out.

**Chapter 29: Choices of the Heart Part Three:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim and Anne raced upstairs, at the sound of the gunshot.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Kim, asked, rushing over to her. Shego stood in shock, a bullet hole in the door, right where her head had been just a second before.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

After making sure she was really okay, Kim turned her attention to Tai.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kim's voice dripped with venom.

"Oh come now, don't get your panties in a bunch. Do you really think I'd risk hurting her, or our unborn child? That is, if she is pregnant."

"Oh, and slipping me drugs is safe?"

The eyes of the Possible women widened, in shock.

"You slipped her drugs?"

Anne, asked, her tone sounding a bit angered.

"Yeah, but I created it myself. I made so that it would only affect her."

"How did you manage that?"

"That's a secret."

"Okay then. So, what's with the gun?"

"Oh, this? It's merely just a scare tactic."

"Well, it worked. I'm definitely gonna be sleeping with one eye open tonight."

Shego, said, still looking a little shook up.

"Good, now let's go."

"I don't think so."

Kim, said, getting in between Tai and Shego, and dropping into a fighting stance. Tai just released a small chuckle.

"Oh please, do you honestly think you prevent me from getting Ciel to leave with me?"

"You better believe I do."

"Ah, confident, are we not? Kim, tell me something, do you think you can dodge a bullet?"

Before Kim could make any sort of response, Tai pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a loud bang.

"Kim!"

Anne, yelled, a look of horror on her face, at seeing her daughter be shot at.

"Dammit."

Tai, muttered, noticing that he had missed Kim. His eyes then widened in shock, when he saw what, or rather who he had hit.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

Hearing what Tai had said, pulled Kim from her shocked state. It was then that she realized she was on the ground, and someone was lying on top of her.

"Ow, that hurt. Are you okay, Ciel?"

Kim, asked, rolling Shego onto her back, and sitting up. She received no response.

"Ciel, can you hear me?"

Kim began to get worried, and began to shake Shego while calling out her name. After a few minutes, Shego began to stir, and Kim breathed a sigh of relieve.

_"Oh, thank god."_

Kim, thought. Shego then let out a small groan and opened her eyes, to look at Kim. Seeing a few tears falling from the redhead's eyes, Shego slowly reached her hand up, and wiped away the tears.

"There, all better."

Shego, said, trying to mask the pain she was in, with a smile. However, Kim was able to see right through her. Looking down, Kim saw that she had blood on her. Upon closer inspection, she that Shego had a bullet hole in her lower abdomen.

"Oh my god."

Kim, gasped, gently touching wound.

"Don't worry, Kimmie, it doesn't hurt that bad."

Shego tried her best not to show that she was in pain, but she was failing miserably.

"Ciel, I am so sorry."

Tai, said, putting his gun away, and walking towards her. At that moment, Kim stood up and faced Tai. Her hands were clenched into fist, and her eyes blazed with anger.

"You bastard, how could you?!"

"It was an accident! Besides, she's the one who jumped in front of the bullet!"

"Well that wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't pulled the trigger!"

As Kim and Tai continued to argue back and forth, Anne made her way over to Shego. When she got to her, she saw that she was unconscious. Kneeling down next to her, Anne checked Shego's pulse, and found it be very faint.

_"She's gonna need to get to the hospital, asap."_

Anne, thought. She then turned her attention to Kim, who was still arguing with Tai.

"Kim..."

No response.

"Kim..."

Still nothing.

"Kim!"

Kim jumped about ten feet into the area, and whipped around to face her mom.

"Mom, what the hell?! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but right now I need you to call for help."

Kim was about to ask why, when she looked at Shego and saw that she was unconscious. So, quickly going into mission mode, Kim whipped out her phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My fiancée was shot."

"Okay ma'am, I'm gonna ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Alright, how old is the victim?"

"Eighteen."

"Where were they shot?"

"In their lower abdomen."

"Are they conscious?"

"No."

"Are they breathing?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we've traced your call, and the paramedics are on their way, and should be there in about twenty minutes. Is there anything else that you feel I should know?"

"She was drugged. Also, she might be pregnant."

"Okay, I'll let the team that I'm sending out know."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, take care."

The call then ended, and Kim turned her attention to Anne, who was applying pressure to Shego's wound.

"The paramedics will be here in about twenty minutes."

Kim then looked around, and noticed that Tai had disappeared. So, pulling out her kimmunicator, she called Wade.

"Hey, Kim, how may I help you?"

The boy genius asked, ready to help his friend with whatever she needed.

"Tai shot Ciel, and I need you to contact Global Justice to track him down."

"Done. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks, Wade."

The call then ended, and Kim pocketed her kimmunicator; thankful that Wade didn't ask a bunch of questions. Kim then sat down next to Shego, and took a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"When you were on the phone with the 9-1-1 dispatcher I noticed that you referred to Ciel as your fiancée."

"Yeah, so...?"

"I thought the two of you had broken up."

Kim let out a sigh, and looked up at her mom.

"We did, but after seeing her again I realized that I couldn't bear the thought of living without her."

Anne gave a nod of understanding.

"Well, I take it you told her you want to get back together, with her."

"I did, but..."

"But, what?"

"I don't think she wants to get back together with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I hurt her, and she told me that she doesn't want to risk getting hurt, again. Besides, she loves Tai."

"Kim, look at Ciel's hand and tell me what you see."

Kim looked at her mom like she was crazy, but did as she asked.

"She's wearing the engagement ring I gave her."

"Exactly. Kim, that ring is a symbol of your love for her, and she knows that. If it were really over between you two she would've taken it off by now."

Kim sat there for a moment, and pondered over her mom's words. She was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Kim, said, standing up and heading downstairs. When she got to the door, she opened it to reveal a team of paramedics, with a stretcher.

"Hello, my name is Chester Hatchfield. I'm a paramedic down at Middleton General. Are you the one that called about a shooting victim?"

"Yeah, I'm Kim Possible, the victim was my fiancée, Ciel Go."

"I thought you looked familiar. You're Anne's daughter, correct?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Alright well, Kim, would you mind taking my colleagues and I to the patient? Not that our little chat hasn't been nice, but there is a life at stake, possibly two."

"Right, follow me."

Kim then led Hatchfield and his Team upstairs, to Shego. Once they had made it into Shego's room, Hatchfield's team prep Shego to go to the hospital, while he asked Kim a few questions.

"So, Kim, I was informed that there's a possibility that Ciel might be pregnant. How is it that she became pregnant?"

"She had sex, with a guy."

"Okay, and how long ago was that?"

"Um...I believe it was, about five days ago."

"Okay, and has she had a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Alright, well we'll give her an ultrasound when we get to the hospital."

With that said, Hatchfield and his team loaded Shego into the ambulance, and took her to the hospital. Anne and Kim got into Anne's car, and followed behind.

**Middleton General:**

Kim and Anne were in the waiting room of Middleton General. Shego had been in surgery for about an hour, and Kim was starting to get antsy.

_"Ciel, for the love of god, please be okay."_

Kim, thought, filled with worry. It seemed like whenever Kim and Shego were really happy, something would come along and botch it all up. Noticing how worried her daughter looked, Anne walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay."

"I know she will. But, it seems like she's been to the hospital a lot, in just a short amount of time."

Anne gave a nod of understanding. It was true, Shego certainly had taken her fair share of trips to the hospital. However, this time of different. This time, there was the possibility of two lives being at stake, instead of just one.

"Kim, how do you feel about the idea of Ciel being pregnant?"

"Well, I'm not happy with the way she got pregnant, if she is, but it'll be up to her whether or not she decides to keep the baby."

"Would you be okay with her keeping the baby?"

"Honestly, it will be quite an adjustment at first, but I love Ciel, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her in my life."

Anne smiled at Kim, pleased with her daughters answer.

_"She certainly has matured a lot over these past few months."_

Anne, thought, thinking back to all that Kim and Shego had been through together, and the events leading up to now. Kim and Anne continued to stand in silence for another ten minutes. The silence was eventually broken, by Dr. Mitchum entering into the room.

"Kim, Anne, always a pleasure to see both of you."

He gave the two redheads a friendly smile, then got down to business.

"Ciel's surgery went fine, and she's being taken to recovery, at the moment."

Kim and Anne both breathed sighs of relief. Shego was going to be just fine.

"Dr. Mitchum, is Ciel...pregnant?"

Kim, asked, her voice suddenly sounding meek.

"I don't know the answer to that. An ultrasound was gonna be performed on her when we got here, but we decided to do it after her surgery. However, now we've decided to wait until she wakes up; which we estimate will be in about an hour or two."

Kim gave a nod of understanding. In a way, she was thankful that she didn't know if Shego was pregnant or not. In reality, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the answer or not.

"How soon can I see her?"

"Let me head back and see if she's settled in, and then I'll come and get you."

Dr. Mitchum then made his way back to Shego's room, to see if it would be alright for Kim to see her. A few moments later, he returned and ushered for Kim to follow him.

Once they had it into Shego's room, Kim saw that Shego was lying on the hospital bed, sound asleep.

"We managed to flush out any remaining toxins that she had in her system, as well as dislodge the bullet that was embedded in her. Her condition is stable, and we expect her to wake up soon. When she does, she'll be taken in for an ultrasound. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

Kim shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll just leave the two of you alone, for now. I'll be back to check on Ciel in about twenty to twenty-five minutes."

Dr. Mitchum then exited the room, leaving Kim and Shego alone for the time being.

Kim then sat down in a chair next to Shego's bed. Taking Shego's hand in her own, Kim used her thumb to gently stroke Shego's knuckles.

"Is it just me, or have we had enough drama to last a lifetime?"

Kim, asked, watching Shego's sleeping form. She didn't expect her to give an answer, but she still hoped for one. She then looked down at Shego's hand, seeming to study her engagement ring.

"I can't believe I was willing to end things between us. Yet despite all the pain I caused you, you still loved me. How did I ever come to deserve someone as special as you?"

"Well for starters, you're cute. Then there's the fact that I just plain love you, and nothing that you do or say will make me stop."

Kim's head snapped up, and she looked into Shego's emerald green eyes. Seeing a warmth and love shining in them, she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, Kimmie. And, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you let me be your fiancée, again?"

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and saw in them a mixture of anxiety and hope. After a few moments of agonizing suspense, Kim finally spoke.

"Of course I will."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle hug. Shego returned the hug, burying her face into Kim's red locks, inhaling her scent. As she inhaled Kim's sent, Shego felt a shiver run down her spine, and she released a soft moan.

_"Huh, I had no idea that just my scent alone could turn her on."_

Kim, thought. Suddenly, Kim got an idea, and a mischievous grin graced her features. Placing her hand on Shego's ankle, she ran her hand up Shego's leg, and gently caressed her inner thigh. Another shiver went down Shego's spine, and she released another moan, this time a bit louder.

"K-Kimmie..."

Shego sounded breathless, and she felt a need growing in between her legs. Moving her hand further north, Kim could feel a heat emanating from Shego's center. However, before she could explore any further, the door opened and Dr. Mitchum walked in. The sound of the door opening startled Kim, and she jumped back into her seat.

When Dr. Mitchum saw their flushed cheeks, he immediately knew that something was up.

"What's up with you two, why are you breathing so hard?"

"Uh...we were watching Cops."

Dr. Mitchum took a look at the TV and then at Kim.

"But, the TV's not on."

"It's not? Well then, no wonder the buildup of suspense felt way too long."

Dr. Mitchum looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow, but decided to change the subject. After all, there were more important matters to attend to.

"Ciel, are you ready for your ultrasound?"

Dr. Mitchum, asked, setting up the machine.

"Not really."

Shego, said, sounding very nervous.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over before you know it."

"I'm not worried about the ultrasound itself per say, I'm more so worried about what the results are gonna be."

Seeing her fiancée's fear, Kim gave Shego another hug, and whispered softly to her.

"It's going to be okay. Just remember, I'm here for you no matter what."

Pulling back slightly, Kim looked into Shego's eyes and gave her a loving smile.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too."

Their lips then met, in a brief kiss. Although the kiss was short, it was filled with love.

"Ready?"

Dr. Mitchum, asked. He had just finished setting up the ultrasound machine, but did not wanting to disrupt the couple's happy moment.

Shego gave a slight nod, and Kim sat back down. Taking hold of Shego's hand once more, she gave it a gentle squeeze, silently letting Shego know that she was there.

Seeing that his patient was ready, Dr. Mitchum lifted up Shego's hospital gown, and placed a gel onto her stomach. When the cool gel hit her warm skin, she shuddered slightly. Dr. Mitchum then ran the transducer along Shego's stomach, and stared at the screen in front of him. As he continued to look at the screen, Kim noticed that Shego was staring at the wall. Kim could tell by her expression, that she really didn't want to see what was on the screen. Kim took a look at the screen, but couldn't decipher any of it. Another few minutes had passed, before Dr. Mitchum finally spoke.

"Well Ciel, it would appear that you..."

**End of chapter 29:**

A/N: Oh my word, it's a cliffhanger. What will the results be? I have no idea, I haven't decided yet. But when I do, the next chapter will be posted. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Lots going on in this chapter.

**Chapter 30: Fear:**

**Middleton General:**

"Well Ciel, it would appear that you..."

Shego gave Kim's hand a tight squeeze, and closed her eyes; trying desperately to block out the sound of Dr. Mitchum's voice. She had a feeling that the ultrasound was gonna say that she was pregnant, and she wasn't prepared to hear that. So, she just hoped and prayed that the results would say that she wasn't pregnant.

_"Please don't pregnant, please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant."_

Shego, said, to herself. Seeing how hervfiancée was reacting to what Dr. Mitchum was about to say, Kim leaned forward, and whispered into her ear.

"It's gonna be okay."

Relaxing her grip on Kim's hand, Shego opened her eyes and looked at Kim's smiling face. Taking a deep breath, Shego visibly relaxed, and turned her attention to Dr. Mitchum.

"Shall I continue?"

Shego nodded her head. She still wasn't ready to hear the news, but she knew she would have to find out sooner or later.

"Right, well according to the ultrasound, you're not pregnant. However, it may be too soon to tell using this method. Therefore, I am going to have you take a pregnancy test."

Dr. Mitchum then handed Shego a small box. Shego stared at the small box in her hands for a good ten minutes. Her legs suddenly felt numb, and she was beginning to sweat.

"I...I can't do it."

Shego, said, trying to hand the box back to Dr. Mitchum. However, Kim stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"Sweetheart, you have to do this. I know you're scared now, but trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you go into the bathroom and take that test."

Shego let a deep, long sigh. She didn't want to take the test, she didn't want to know if she was pregnant or not. All she wanted to was be home, in her own bed, with the love of her life wrapped tightly around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Sensing his patient's hesitation and discomfort, Dr. Mitchum offered to make things a bit easier on her.

"You know Ciel, you don't necessarily have to be in the hospital to take the pregnancy test. If you would like, you can go home and take it there."

Shego thought Dr. Mitchum's words over, for a moment. She still didn't want to take the test, but the idea of getting to go home sounded heavenly. However, there was still one question plaguing Shego's mind.

"If the test ends up being positive, what happens then?"

"If the test is positive, then you'll give the hospital a call, and an ultrasound will be scheduled for you. However, an ultrasound wouldn't be done until you are at least six weeks along."

"What if I want an abortion?"

"That can be done as well, but I really think you should think it over thoroughly before making a decision like that."

Shego fell silent, once more. She now had a new problem. If the pregnancy test ended up being positive, then she would have to decide whether she would keep the baby, give it up for adoption, or abort it.

_"I knew I shouldn't have had sex, with Tai."_

Shego, thought, feeling overwhelmed with what the possible outcome of a positive pregnancy test could be. After another moment of silence, Shego, spoke.

"How soon can I go home?"

"Fairly soon, I just need to turn some paperwork for you in, and ask Anne to bring you a change of clothes."

"Okay."

Shego then laid back on the bed and shut her eyes. The events of the day had taken its toll on her, and she felt utterly exhausted. Seeing that his patient was now resting, Dr. Mitchum quietly tiptoed out of the room, and set about on the tasks he had to complete. Once Dr. Mitchum had left the room, Kim, spoke.

"Would you really get an abortion?"

Shego slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to the side so that she was facing Kim.

"I don't know, I guess."

"But what about putting it up for adoption, or keeping it?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about those. But, I'm not comfortable with putting my child up for adoption. And, I'm not ready to be a mother."

"So you would rather take away an innocent life, just because you're uncomfortable or unprepared?"

"Well...yeah."

"Ciel, how can you say something like that?!"

"Oh please, Kim. Are you honestly gonna sit there and tell me that you're ready to be a mother?"

"...No."

"Then there you have it. Kim, neither one of us is ready to be a parent, and if I want to get an abortion then I should be allowed to get one. And, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to support whatever decision I decided to make. I'm stressed out enough as it is with the possibility that I could be pregnant, and I don't need you adding to it."

The lack of nicknames allowed for Kim to know just how serious Shego was. While she didn't like the idea of abortion, she knew that it would ultimately be Shego's choice whether she got one or not.

Kim let out a small sigh, and gave Shego's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I know you're stressed out, and I'm sorry for adding to it. But, I'm worried, I don't want you to end up doing something you'll regret."

Shego sat up, and turned so that her legs were dangling over the side of the bed. Twiddling her thumbs, and looking down at the floor, Shego spoke in a soft voice.

"I know you're worried, I am too. However, I'm also terrified. I'm not ready to be a mom, and I know I'll be terrible at it."

Kim walked over to Shego, and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"You're not gonna be a terrible mom, you're gonna be a great mom."

Shego pulled back from Kim's embrace, and spoke.

"You sound confident, but how do you know for sure? How do you know I'll be a great mom?"

Kim grabbed a hold of Shego's chin with her thumb and forefinger, and tilted her head up, to get Shego to look at her. Kim then leaned in close, so that her lips were almost touching Shego's.

"Trust me, I just know."

Kim then gave Shego a tender kiss, which Shego decided to deepen by wrapping her legs around the redhead's waist and pulling her close. Reveling in Shego's closeness, Kim placed her hands on Shego's hips, and deepened the kiss further by slipping her tongue into Shego's mouth. Enjoying the feeling, Shego released a muffled moan. The two of them were so lost in their own world, that they hadn't heard Anne and Dr. Mitchum enter the room.

"Ahem!"

Anne cleared her throat, rather loudly to get the girls' attention. They quickly parted, and turned to face Anne and Dr. Mitchum.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're free to go."

Dr. Mitchum, said, his attention focused mainly on Shego.

"Great."

Shego, said, taking the clothes Anne had brought her from her outstretched hand. Once Shego had her clothes, Dr. Mitchum left the room, and Anne and Kim turned around so that Shego could have some privacy. Once she was dressed, Shego grabbed a hold of the small box that contained her pregnancy test. She wanted nothing more than to throw it away, but she knew she couldn't do that. So, she reluctantly shoved the test into Kim's backpack. She may have had to take it with her, but that didn't mean that she wanted people to see it. Shego then informed Kim and Anne that she was ready, and together the three of them headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

When they made it into the house, Kim opened up her backpack, and handed Shego the small box that she had placed inside. Shego grumbled out a few curse words, then took the box from Kim. She then retreated to the upstairs bathroom.

"What's Ciel got in her hand?"

Jim, asked, having seen Shego carry a small box up the stairs.

"A pregnancy test."

Jim and Tim looked at their sister, in confusion.

"Why does she have a pregnancy test?"

Tim, asked.

"Because she might be pregnant."

"But...you're a girl."

Jim, said.

"Duh, I'm not the one that might've gotten her pregnant. This guy she knows might've gotten her pregnant."

"Ohhh, we understand now."

Tim, said. The tweebs then left to go blow something up, leaving Kim and Anne shaking their heads in mild amusement.

"I'm gonna go start dinner."

Anne, said, making her way towards the kitchen. She then stopped in the doorway, and turned to face Kim.

"By the way, your father said that Ron had called earlier, and wanted to know if you could help him on his math homework."

"Sure, I'll give him a call right now."

Anne then headed into the kitchen, and Kim left to go call Ron.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs bathroom, Shego was sitting on the side of the tub. The pregnancy test remained in its unopened box.

_"This is so stupid. Can't we just say I'm not pregnant, and move on with our lives?"_

Shego, thought, wishing the test would just go away.

_"I don't even need to pee, so there'd be no harm in waiting to take it."_

So, with her mind made up, Shego grabbed the test, and headed to her room. When she made it into her room, she noticed that all of her stuff had been unpacked and put away.

_"At least I don't have to do anything."_

Shego then laid down on her bed, and grabbed the stuffed animal wolf pup that Kim had given her a few months back. Holding the stuffed animal close to her chest, Shego closed her eyes and let out a long, contented sigh. The day had been filled with a whirlwind of emotions, and she was glad to be back in her own bed.

_"I think I'll take a nap."_

With that thought in mind, Shego welcomed the comforting embrace of sleep.

Back in Kim's room, Kim was trying her best to help Ron with his math homework, but her efforts were proving to be fruitless. She was distracted by the fact that her fiancée might be pregnant, and Ron was distracted by the fact that if he moved his pencil just right, he could make it look like it was made out of rubber. Realizing that neither of them was getting any work done, Kim closed her math book and pushed it aside. Seeing that his best friend had set her homework aside, Ron decided to ask her what was up.

"Everything okay, KP? You normally always finish your homework."

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Ciel."

"Is she okay?"

"Not exactly. She might be pregnant, and she's taking the idea of it pretty hard."

Ron's jaw dropped, and at his best friend, in shock and confusion.

"Wh-what? Bu-but how is that even possible? Last time I checked only a guy could get a girl pregnant."

Ron then narrowed his eyes at Kim, and gave her a scrutinizing look.

"KP...is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Kim blinked her eyes a couple of times, at quite understanding what the blond boy was getting at. After a few moments of silence had passed, Kim finally got what her best friend was getting at.

"Ron...I am one hundred percent female. Therefore, I could not have gotten Ciel pregnant."

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did?"

Kim nearly facepalmed at Ron's question.

"Ron, you do know that girls can't get girls pregnant, right?"

Ron blinked his eyes, in confusion.

_"Wait for it."_

Kim, thought, watching Ron as he tried to wrap his brain around what she had just asked him. A few minutes passed between them, before Ron's eyes finally widened in realization.

"Oh, yeah. Geez, now I feel like such an idiot. Okay so, who possibly got her pregnant?"

"A friend of her's named, Tai Kazuto."

"Wait, they had sex?"

"That's generally how it works."

"Oh, right. Hang on a sec, so Ciel cheated on you?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. What's important is that we've worked through it, and all I care about is making sure she ends up being okay."

Ron gave a nod of understanding. Leave it to Kim to care so much for others.

"Well I'm sure be okay. After all, she does have you to make sure of that."

Kim gave her best friend a warm smile, and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime, KP."

Ron, said, returning the hug. After the hug had ended, Ron took a look at his watch and noted the time.

"I gotta get going, it's my turn to cook dinner."

"Alright, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too."

With that said, Kim and Ron said their goodbyes, to each other. Ron then headed home, and after a few minutes Kim headed downstairs, to see how dinner was coming along.

When she made it into the kitchen, she saw that her mom was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Noting her daughter's presence, Anne turned her attention to her.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"No, not yet."

"Hmm, you normally have it done before dinner. Then again, I can understand why you wouldn't have it done. After all, today has been pretty stressful. By the way, how did Ciel's pregnancy test go?"

"I'm not sure. And, in all honesty I don't think she's going to take it."

"Why is that?"

"She's worried about the result of the test turning out to be positive."

"That's understandable. An unplanned pregnancy can be a very scary thing."

"I bet. I just wish I knew what she was going through. I mean, I can't really tell her I know how she feels, because I don't know how she feels."

_"Hmm, perhaps I should go have a talk with her. I might be able to help."_

Anne, thought.

"Kim, I'm going to go talk with Ciel. Be a dear, and set the table."

"Sure thing, mom."

Kim then went to go set the table, for dinner, and Anne went upstairs, to talk to Shego.

When she made it into Shego's room, she found the pale skinned woman sound asleep. Approaching Shego's bedside, Anne sat down on edge of the bed, and looked at Shego.

_"It's probably a good thing that she's asleep. She could really use the rest."_

Anne, thought, gently running her fingers through Shego's hair. After a few minutes, Shego opened her eyes and looked at Anne.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

Shego, asked, wondering what Anne was doing in her room.

"I came up here to talk to you, but you were asleep."

"Oh, okay. So, what's up?"

Shego, asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Kim tells me that you're not to keen on taking the pregnancy test. Is that true?"

Shego nodded her head.

"I see. Do you not want to take it because you're afraid of what the result will be?"

Anne received another nod, from Shego.

"Ciel, you have nothing be afraid of. Sure, pregnancy can be scary, but it can also be a blessing."

"I don't see how getting pregnant could be a blessing."

"You know, I had the exact same reaction as you, when I first found out that I was pregnant."

"You did?"

"Oh absolutely. When I first found out I was going to be to a mom I cried, and they were not tears of joy. I was terrified of the idea of bringing a life into this world, and having someone be so dependent on me."

"How did you manage to get through it?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, that's for sure. But luckily for me, I had tons of support from my family. They helped me to see that becoming a mom was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. And, I'm gonna make sure that you have just as much support as I did. Ciel, I know that what you're going through is overwhelming, but you don't have to go through it alone."

Shego sat there for a moment, and mulled over Anne's words. A few moments of silence passed between the pair, before Shego finally said something.

"Do you think I'd be a good mom?"

"Of course I do, and I'm not just saying that to be nice. Ciel, you have a compassion for others, whether you like to show it or not."

Shego smiled a bit at Anne's words. However, Anne could tell that she still had something on her mind.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if I had to take the pregnancy test, today."

"You don't necessarily have to take it today, but I would prefer it if you did. You know, just to get it done and over with."

"Okay."

Anne could tell that Shego was feeling a bit upset, so she decided to let her wait a little longer.

"Tell you what, why don't we go downstairs and eat dinner, and you can take your pregnancy test afterwards, okay?"

"Okay."

Shego, said, feeling a bit better. They then headed downstairs, to join the rest of the family for dinner.

Once they had made it into the dining room, they took their seats at the table. Shego sat next to Kim, who asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's good. Did you take the test yet?"

Shego shook her head, and Kim looked at her with concern.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin, I'm gonna take it after dinner."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Shego, said, giving Kim a lovingly smile. Kim returned the smile, and turned her attention to the meal in front of her, glad that she had nothing to worry about. As everyone tucked into their dinner, Jim decided to ask Shego something that had been on his mind since she had gotten home.

"Ciel, if you end up having a baby, are you gonna let the baby meet their dad?"

Jim, asked. Shego visibly tensed at Jim's question, and Kim placed a hand on her lower back, and began rubbing it in small circles in an effort to get her to relax. It seemed to work because Shego inhaled then exhaled, thus relaxing her muscles.

"Jim, that wasn't an appropriate question to ask, at this point in time."

Kim, said, continuing to rub Shego's back.

"Sorry."

Jim, said, his eyes downcast. He hadn't meant to upset the pale skinned woman, he was just curious.

"It's okay."

Shego, said, letting Jim know that she was upset with him. Jim gave her a small smile, and then continued eating his dinner.

"I have a question too, but I don't know if I should ask it or not."

Tim, said.

"Does it have to do with the father of my baby?"

"No."

"Then ask away."

"If you end up having a baby, can I name them?"

"Depends, what name did you have in mind?"

"Well for a boy I was thinking, Erasmus Mael, and for a girl I was thinking, Didina Armelle."

"Interest name choices. Might I ask why you picked them?"

"Well, the boy's name means beloved prince, and the girl's name means beloved princess. I thought they would be a good fit."

"You put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Mmhm."

"Well I'd have to say, your suggestions for a name are going to be tough to beat. So, if no one is able to top one of your names, then I'll give the baby one of the names that you suggested."

Tim was grinning from ear to ear, pleased that Shego had liked the names he had picked out. He then got up, and went down to the basement, too excited to finish eating.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Jim, yelled, shoving one last forkful of food into his mouth, and racing after his brother. Every else just shook their heads, in amusement.

"Well, you certainly made his night."

James, said, clearing away the two plates that had been left unattended.

"Well he seemed pretty proud of his suggestions."

"He sure did. I'm actually surprised he didn't say anything sooner."

Anne, said.

"How come?"

"Well you see Ciel, Tim has been asking Anne and I for a little brother or sister since he was about two. However, Anne and I decided that three kids was enough for us. Now naturally this didn't sit well with Tim, and he's been upset about it ever since. So, when he found out that you might be pregnant, his whole face lit up."

Shego couldn't help but smile, and what she had just been told.

"He's been waiting his whole life for this moment, hasn't he?"

"Pretty much. I honestly don't think I've ever seen him happier."

James, said.

"Well then, I guess I should go take that test. Still..."

"What is it dear?"

Anne, asked.

"Well, I know I said I'd take it after dinner, and I'd even promised Kimmie that I would take it then, but I still want to wait."

"How long do you want to wait for?"

Kim, asked.

"At least a week."

Everyone looked at Shego, in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

Anne, asked. Shego nodded her head.

"Okay, you can wait a week, but no more than that. And, until you find out if you're pregnant or not, I don't want you doing something that will undermine the health of your baby, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, I would have liked for you to take it tonight, but I understand you wanting to wait."

Anne then left, to wash the dishes.

"Ciel, can I talk to you, upstairs?"

Kim, asked.

"I don't know Princess, can you?"

"Ciel."

"I'm just teasin', sure we can talk."

Shego then stood up, and headed up the stairs. Kim followed closely behind. When they got into Kim's room, she let Shego know her opinion about Shego wanting to wait a week, to find out if she was pregnant.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to wait so long."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're only waiting because you're afraid. What if the week passes, and you still haven't gotten over your fear? Are you just gonna wait until you start showing?"

"Well I wouldn't need a pregnancy test by that point."

"True, but I still waiting is a bad idea."

"I know."

Kim could tell that Shego was upset, so she wrapped her arms around her, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

Shego didn't say anything, and just pulled Kim in closer. Burying her face into the redhead's chest, she released a shaky breath and then relaxed. After a few minutes, Kim felt the front of her shirt growing damp, and she immediately knew what was going on. So, she held Shego close, and gently stroked her hair. Allowing for the pale skinned woman to get all of her fear and frustration out. About thirty or so minutes had passed, before Shego's tears ceased.

"Better?"

Shego pulled back, and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Yeah. Sorry about your shirt."

Kim looked down, and noticed the big wet spot on the front of her shirt.

"No big."

Kim then removed her shirt, and went to her closet to retrieve another one. While Kim was busy picking out a new shirt to wear, Shego game up behind her, and ran her nails down the redhead's back, causing her to give a slight shudder.

"You know, I really prefer you without a shirt on."

Shego, said, kissing the back of Kim's neck, and letting her hands explore exposed skin. She then cupped Kim's breast, and massaged them gently. Feeling Kim's nipples grow erect against her palms, Shego pinched one of them, earning a surprised gasp from Kim.

"Ciel, ahh."

Kim, moaned, feeling her arousal growing. Shego continued to massage Kim's breast, and kiss any area of exposed skin that she could reach. As Kim continued to let out moans of pleasure, Shego could feel her own need growing. So, she spun Kim around, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As the kissing continued, Shego removed Kim's bra. She then began to leave love bites all over Kim's breast. As Kim's moans of pleasure filled the room, Shego could feel her own arousal reach a dangerous level, and she knew that she was going to need to be given pleasure soon.

"Kimmie."

Shego's voice sounded needy, but Kim understood why. So, stopping Shego's ministrations for a moment, she led her to the bed. Once they had made it to the bed, Kim began to remove Shego's clothes. Shego did the same to Kim, and soon they were both lying naked on the bed. Kim then climbed on top of Shego, and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too, Kimmie."

As they made love that night, they were both blissfully unaware of the figure watching them from the window.

**End of chapter 30:**

A/N: I've made a decision as far as Shego's pregnancy goes, but I like to build suspense. So to those of you wondering what the result will be, fear not, all will be revealed in due time; or you know, the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: The events of this chapter will be taking place a week after the events of the previous chapter.

**Chapter 31: The Results Are In:**

**Middleton High:**

It had been at least a week since Kim and Shego had been on their rollercoaster ride of emotions. Kim was currently sitting in her biology class, listening to a lecture about animal and plant cells. Although she was trying her best to pay attention, her mind was elsewhere. Earlier that morning, she had been awoke by the sound of Shego vomiting in the bathroom. The pale skinned woman had claimed that last night's dinner just hadn't sat well with her, but Kim had a feeling that wasn't the case.

_"I just wish she would take the dang test already, the suspense is killing me."_

Kim was starting to go crazy; she really wanted to know if her fiancée was going to be having a baby or not. Kim was tempted to call home and see if Shego had taken the test yet, but she knew that her education came first. However, that still didn't make things any easier.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating."

Kim was unaware that she had spoken out loud, until her teacher asked her what she did not understand.

"Uh, it's nothing ma'am, everything is fine."

Kim then gave off a sheepish grin, and the teacher turned her attention back to the blackboard to resume the lesson. Another twenty minutes had passed before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kim wished that it was the end of the school day, but she still had three more classes left to go.

_"Can someone please attempt to take over the world, now?"_

Just then Kim's kimmunicator beeped, and she mouthed a silent thank you.

"What's the sitch?"

Kim, asked, after answering the device.

"You know a simple hello would suffice."

Shego, said, giving off a slight chuckle.

"Hey Ciel, what's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"No, not unless some decides to try to take over the world."

"Okay, good. Now do you remember The Margi?"

"You mean that Greek restaurant that we went to for our first date?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"I was thinking we could go there for dinner, tonight. What do you say?"

"I'd say that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Great, I've made reservations for us at 7:00."

"Sounds good. I have to get going now, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have good rest of the day; I love you."

"I love you too."

Kim then ended the call, and headed to her next class.

**Go City:**

Team Go was in their fortress of justice, discussing the latest take over the world plot that had been conjured up by none other than, Aviarius.

"If you asks me, I think he's running out of ideas."

Hego, said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you. I mean come on, a giant flamingo, didn't he already try that?"

Mego, asked.

The rest of Team Go nodded their heads. Just then, a ring sounded indicating that someone was trying to reach on the giant monitor.

"Team Go here, Hego speaking. How may we be of service to you?"

"Like I told Princess, a simple hello would suffice. I swear the both of you are way too formal when you answer calls."

"Sorry Ciel, what's up?"

"Well, I have some news."

"Really? What is it?"

Mego, asked, suddenly showing interest in the conversation going on in front of him.

"I can't tell you."

Team Go looked at Shego, in confusion.

"If you can't tell us, then why did you say you had new?"

Wego 2, asked.

"I tell you what it is, but not right now."

"Well then, when are you going to tell us?"

Wego 1, asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm inviting all of you for dinner at the Possible house."

"What time?"

Hego, asked.

"Dinner will be at 6:30, but feel free to arrive a little before then."

"We'll be there."

Mego, said

"Great. I have to go now, I still have one more phone call to make."

"Alright, take care."

The Wegoes, said. Shego then ended the call, so that she could go make the last call that she had to make that day.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego took a couple of deep breaths, to steady herself. Although, she wasn't quite sure what was more nerve wracking; calling up her parents and inviting to dinner tomorrow night, or telling them the news she had for them at dinner.

_"Okay Ciel, you can do this. They're your parents, and they love you. And, they'll be thrilled by the news you have for them."_

Shego was trying her best to convince herself that her parents loved her, and that her news would make them happy. However, she was having her doubts. She still didn't feel as close to her parents as she would have liked, and wasn't confident that they would take news well.

"Everything alright?"

James, asked, noting the worried expression on Shego's face.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable. After all, a big change is about to occur in your life."

"I know. Say James, if Kimmie were going to tell you what I'm going to be telling my parents tomorrow, how would you respond?"

"Hmm, now that's tough question."

"Would you be upset?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh."

Noticing the sad expression on Shego's face, James pulled her into a hug.

"I would be upset at first, but then I would get over it because loving and supporting a child is the most important thing a parent can do for them, no matter what it was the child did that made the parent angry."

"So what you're saying is my parents will be upset at first, but then they'll be okay with it because they love me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Ciel, your mom and dad love you very much, and they're going to want to be in your life no matter what."

"Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. But, should they decide that they don't want to be in your life, after you give them the news, just remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Anne and I love you, and we're always going to be here for you, no matter what."

"I love you too."

Shego, said, giving James a warm smile, and returning the hug. Over the past few months he had become like another dad to her, and forth that she was grateful. The two stayed locked in an embrace for a few minutes, before James left Shego alone so that she could call her parents.

**Middleton High:**

Kim was in her last class of the day, and was beyond thrilled. She had been really distracted that day, even more so than Ron, and she just couldn't wait to get home. Plus, she was really looking forward to her date with Shego. After all the drama they had been through the past week, she was glad to be spending sometime with her fiancée. Speaking of Shego, Kim was still wondering about the results of her pregnancy test.

_"I guess I should've asked her about it, when she had called me earlier. Then again, she probably still hasn't taken it."_

Kim was then pulled from her thoughts, by Ron tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?"

Kim, whispered, turning to face her best friend.

"Did you find out if Ciel's pregnant yet or not?"

"Not yet."

"Wasn't she suppose to take it this week?"

"Yeah, but as far as I know she hasn't yet."

"I see. Are you nervous at all as to what the outcome will be?"

"A little. I mean, if you think about it I'm going to be becoming a parent as well."

"Hmm, that is true."

"Kim, Ron, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

They're math teacher, asked.

"Uh...no ma'am."

Kim and Ron, said, at the same time.

"Then would you mind turning your attention to what is on the board?"

Kim and Ron then turned their attention to the blackboard, both looking a little embarrassed.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego was currently sitting in the living room, watching TV. She had manage to successfully call her parents, and invite them to dinner tomorrow night. Her dad had been the one to answer the phone, and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she had something important to tell him and his wife.

_"I just hope they don't think it's anything bad."_

Shego, thought, flipping through the channels on the TV. Finding nothing even remotely interesting to watch, she decided to head to the kitchen for a snack.

When she got into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and stared inside it. After about five minutes, she closed the fridge, and opened up one of the cabinets. However, once again, she was let down by the selection of food that was available to her.

"Why is there nothing to eat around here?"

"Problem?"

Anne, asked.

"I'm hungry, but I can't find anything to eat."

"Oh, I see. Well, there's a simple solution to your problem."

"There is?"

"Yes, all you have to do is figure out what you want to eat."

"If I knew that don't you think I'd be eating, instead of sitting here with the gnawing pain of hunger in my stomach?!"

"Someone's a little moody."

"Sorry, hormones."

Shego, mumbled, placing her head on the table. Anne walked over to her, and began to rub her back soothingly.

"It's a okay. Your hormones are gonna be out a whack for a bit."

"I'll be back to normal soon though, right?"

"God I hope so."

Shego looked at Anne, with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Oh sweety, I was only joking."

"Ah, I see. I guess I just missed the joke."

Anne just shook her head. She could tell that Shego's mood was mostly due to the fact that she was hungry.

"Why don't I make you something to eat, okay?"

Shego perked up at the prospect of food.

"Can you make me a turkey sandwich, with honey mustard and pickles?"

"Sure."

Anne then set about making Shego something to eat. A few moments later, Tim burst through the front door, and ran into the kitchen, nearly smacking into the back of Shego's chair.

"Ciel, did you find out yet? Did you, did you, did you, did you?"

Tim, asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"He's been like this all day. Please, for the love of god just tell him something."

Jim, said.

"So, did you?"

Shego could tell that Tim was dying to know. Anne just shook her head, and handed Shego her sandwich.

"Thank you."

Shego, said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Suddenly, Tim let out a gasp of surprise.

"There's honey mustard on that sandwich. You're eating honey mustard. But, you hate honey mustard. That means, that means, that means..."

"That means she's developed a fondness for honey mustard."

Jim, said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You idiot, that's not what it means."

Tim, said.

"Oh yeah, then what does it mean smart guy?"

"It means she's pregnant."

Suddenly, Tim's eyes widened in shock at the realization he had just made.

"You're... you're pregnant?"

Shego smiled at Tim, and nodded her head. Tim's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he squealed with delight.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Tim then gave Shego the biggest hug he had ever given her, in his life.

"You're pretty excited about this, aren't you?"

Shego, asked.

"You bet, this is the best thing that's ever happened."

Tim, said, his face beaming.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, there's one thing I want you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Kimmie."

"Why not?"

"I'm taking her out for a special dinner tonight, and I'm gonna tell her then."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Good, so for right now this is our little secret, capisce?"

"Capisce."

Tim then made a motion, like he was zipping his mouth closed. He then left to go do his homework; Jim trailed behind him.

"Well, at least one of the boys is excited."

Anne, said.

"I'll say. I bet that once the baby's born, he'll want to hold it all the time."

"I think that's a pretty safe bet."

"What's a safe bet?"

Kim, asked, having just walked into the kitchen.

"Princess, we didn't even hear you come in."

Shego, said, standing up and giving Kim a kiss.

"That's because the front door was open. Why was the front door open?"

"Because your brothers are weird."

"Ah, makes sense."

"If you say so."

Suddenly, Shego felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

Kim, asked, looking concerned. Shego didn't say anything, and just raced up the stairs.

"Is she okay?"

Kim, asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Okay, but I'm gonna go check on her, just to be sure."

With that said, Kim made her way up the stairs, to check on Shego. When she got up the stairs, she walked into Shego's room, she found her lying on the bed. Sensing that someone was in her, Shego sat up and looked at the door. Seeing Kim standing there, she gave her a warm smile, and patted a spot next to her on the bed, signaling Kim to join. Taking the invitation, Kim walked over to Shego's bed, and sat down next to her. Once Kim had sat down, Shego noticed the look of worry on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Then why did you run up the stairs so fast?"

"Oh, that, well let's just say that turkey doesn't taste good when it's coming back up. But don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

Kim gave Shego a concerned look.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Really?"

Shego turned towards Kim, and cupped her face with her hands.

"Princess, for the last time, I am okay."

Shego, said, giving Kim a tender kiss. After the kiss had ended, Shego gave Kim a loving smile.

"There, see, I'm perfectly fine."

Kim let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, I've just been so worried about you lately."

"Why is that?"

"It's been a week, and you still haven't taken your pregnancy test."

"Oh, that. Well you have nothing to worry about. I'll take it, I promise."

Kim gave Shego an incredulous look.

"You've said that before."

"I know, but this time I really will take it. Cross my heart."

Shego then made a motion like she was drawing an x over her heart. Kim eyed Shego for a moment, seemingly studying her words.

"Alright I'm trusting you on this, try not to let me down."

"Yes sir."

Shego then gave a salute, prompting Kim to shove her off the bed.

"Don't you sir me, missy."

Kim, said, laughter in her voice. Shego stood up, and dusted herself off. She then turned her attention to Kim, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Uh-oh."

Was Kim's only thought, as Shego pounced on her. Shego then began to tickle Kim, thus causing the redhead to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Ciel, stop I can't breathe."

Kim, laughed, trying to wiggle herself free of Shego's grasp.

"No can do, Cupcake."

Shego, said, continuing to tickle Kim.

"Come on Ciel, please stop."

"Not until you beg me."

"That is so not fair."

"Beg me, and I'll stop."

"Fine, I'll beg, I'll do whatever you want; just please, for the love of god, stop tickling me."

Shego finally stopped her assault on Kim, allowing for the redhead to catch her breath.

"You...are...evil."

Kim, wheezed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not evil, I just love torturing you."

"Oh gee, thanks."

Kim rolled her eyes, causing Shego to laugh.

"Hey now, sarcasm is my thing. You can't use it."

"Oh I can't, can't I?"

Kim then flipped their positions, pinning Shego to the bed.

"Hey, let me up."

"Mmm, I don't think so. Besides, I like being on top."

Kim, said, grinning mischievously.

"Please let me up, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

Kim could tell by the tone of Shego's voice, that she wasn't kidding.

"Okay, fine."

Kim then got up, so that Shego could go to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Shego returned and sat back down on the bed.

"And you call me the evil one."

Shego, said,.lightly smacking Kim on the arm. She then took a look at the clock on her nightstand, and noted the time.

"We've got a couple of hours before we have to leave for the restaurant, how would you like to pass the time?"

"Hmm, we could go downstairs and watch a movie."

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"How about Marley and Me?"

"Is that the one with the dog?"

"Yep."

"Okay, we can watch that one."

Kim and Shego then headed downstairs, so they could watch their movie.

An hour and fifteen minutes later the movie had ended, and Shego was a sobbing mess.

"Uh...Ciel, are you okay?"

Kim was confused as to why her fiancée was crying so hard. Sure the movie had been sad, but she didn't think it was that sad.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Shego, said, still continuing to cry.

_"I wish I knew why she's crying so much."_

Kim, thought, watching Shego as she continued to cry. After a few minutes she finally stopped crying, and dried her eyes.

"Sorry about all the tears. We should get ready to go."

Shego, said, drying her eyes and standing up.

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay though?"

Kim, asked, standing up as well. Shego nodded her head, and gave Kim a small smile. Kim looked at Shego for a few moments, making sure she was okay. She then took Shego by the hand, and led her upstairs so they could get ready for their date.

A few moments later Kim walked down the steps. She was wearing a simple black dress with red trim, and black heels.

"Well now, don't you look nice."

Anne, said, noting her daughter's appearance.

"Thanks, mom."

Kim, said, smiling brightly. About another minute or two had passed, before Shego had made it downstairs. But, when Kim saw her, her jaw dropped. Shego was wearing a sleeveless dark red dress, with matching heels. The dress showed off her curves, and stopped just right below her knees.

"Woah."

Kim managed to say, after a few minutes of staring.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

Kim didn't say anything, and just nodded her head.

"I think I broke your daughter."

"It would appear so."

Kim was then suddenly pulled for her thoughts, by an explosion coming from upstairs.

"Thank god we've got insurance."

Anne, thought.

"Well, you girls have fun tonight. I'm going to go see what they broke this time."

Anne then headed upstairs to check on her sons, while Kim and Shego headed to the restaurant for dinner.

**The Margi:**

Kim and Shego were at the restaurant, eating dinner, and enjoying each other's company. On the way to the restaurant, Shego told Kim that she had something to tell her.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Kim, asked, taking a sip of her virgin margarita. Shego smiled at Kim, and handed her a small box. Kim eyed the box for a moment before opening it, and pulling out a silver heart shaped locket, with a heart shaped topaz in the center of it.

"Ciel, it's beautiful."

"Read the inscription on the back."

Kim turned the necklace over, and read what was written on it.

"November 2007."

Kim looked at Shego, in confusion.

"Umm Ciel, why does it say November 2007, on the back?"

"Well Cupcake, what month is this?"

"February."

"And how many months is November from February?"

"Nine."

"Now based on that, what does that tell you?"

Kim sat there for a moment, thinking over the information she had been given. Suddenly, Kim realized what all the information meant, and she immediately gave Shego a big hug.

"Oh my god, Ciel, I'm so happy for you."

Kim, said, giving Shego a kiss.

"I'm glad you think so, Pumpkin."

Shego, said, returning the kiss. Once the kiss ended, they smiled lovingly at each other.

"So, when did you find out?"

"This morning, your parents were the first ones I told."

"Who did you tell next?"

"Your brothers. You should've seen the look on Tim's face, he was ecstatic."

"I see. So, why was I the last to find out?"

"You weren't last to find out. But, I waited to tell you because I wanted the moment to be special."

Shego then gave Kim another kiss, erasing any jealousy that the redhead was feeling.

"Besides, I still haven't told my parents or brothers, yet."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yep, they're coming over tomorrow, for dinner."

"Oh, okay. How do you think they'll take the news."

"Well I'm not sure about my parents, but I know that Xerxes and Xanto are going to be excited. They've always said that I was their only hope for ever getting a niece or nephew."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they always said that Logan's too busy playing superhero, and Galilee's too self absorbed."

"That's for sure. Do you think they'd be happy though?"

"It's hard to say. I know Galilee will be jealous because the baby will be getting the attention, which he thinks rightfully belongs to him; and Logan will probably just tell me how to raise my child."

"Our child."

Kim, corrected.

"Our?"

"Yes, our. Ciel, just because this isn't something we planned out doesn't mean I love the baby you're carrying any less. We're engaged, therefore that baby is just as much mine as it is your's; and I'm going to do whatever it takes to be a good wife and mother because I love you."

"I love you too, Kimmie."

Shego then gave Kim a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth. They made out for a few seconds before parting, the need for oxygen taking over.

"What do you say we go home for dessert?"

Kim, asked, winking suggestively.

"I'd say I'm liking the idea."

Shego, said, running her hand up Kim's leg and giving her inner thigh a squeeze. Kim's eyes then filled with lust, and she let out a soft moan.

"I'm uh...I'm gonna go wait in the car."

Kim, said, standing up and straightening her dress. Shego then stood up as well.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pay the check and then I'll be right out."

"Alright, just don't be too long."

Kim, said, giving Shego a kiss and heading for the car. Shego then went to go pay the check. Once the check was paid, she headed to the car; unaware of the figure watching her from behind a potted plant.

**End of chapter 31:**

A/N: Well, it would appear that Shego's got a stalker. Any who, the next chapter will be up sometime this week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Shego's going to break the news of her pregnancy to her family. Let's hope all goes well.

**Chapter 32: Telling the Family:**

**Possible Residence:**

Kim woke up, snuggled in her fiancée's arms. Yawning and stretching, Kim rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Looking at the clock that was on the dresser, Kim saw that she still had an hour before she had to get ready for school.

"Ciel. Psst, Ciel."

Kim, whispered, gently shaking Shego in an attempt to rouse the sleeping woman. Shego for her part just rolled over, but otherwise stayed asleep.

"Ciel, wake up."

Kim, said, this time speaking a bit louder. Still, Shego did not stir.

"Ciel!"

Shego jumped, and nearly fell out of bed.

"Finally, you know you are one tough person to wake up. Ciel, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know, when my heart starts back up."

Shego, said, placing her hand over her heart and breathing deeply. After a few minutes, she was able to relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but why did you yell at me?"

"I didn't mean to yell, I was just trying to wake you up."

"Why?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have to get ready to go to school."

"Oh, okay. How long until you have to get ready?"

"A little less than an hour."

"Hmm, so I should probably let you get up then huh?"

"If you could I would greatly appreciate it."

"Alright."

Shego then released her hold on Kim, allowing for the redhead to sit up. Kim then reached down, and picked Shego's robe up off the floor. She had decided to borrow it so that she could walk safely from Shego's room to her room, to get ready for school.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready to go."

Kim, said, heading for the door.

"Alright, I'm gonna get dressed and then head downstairs."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

Kim then headed to her room. Once she had left Shego's room, Shego got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Opening the closet door, she selected an outfit to wear. Once she had her clothes picked out, she went to the bathroom, to wash up. After she had gotten washed and dressed, she made her way downstairs.

When Shego got downstairs, she made her way to the dining room. However, before she could get very far into the room, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

James, asked, noticing that Shego was holding onto the doorway of the dining room.

"I just got really dizzy."

"Here, come sit down."

James, said, reaching his hand out for Shego to take. Grabbing a hold of James' hand, he helped her to the table. Once she was seated, she rested her head against the table.

"Does your head hurt at all?"

"A little, but it's just a dull pain."

"Do you want to go lay down, or do you want to stay at the table?"

"I think I can stay at the table, I just need a minute."

"It would probably help if you had something to eat. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some toast and orange juice."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Shego nodded her head. She had been feeling queasy that morning, and didn't feel like eating much of anything.

"Okay then, I'll go get started on breakfast."

James then set about making breakfast. A few moments later the rest of the Possible family entered the dining room. As they sat down at the table, James asked each of them how they would like their eggs.

"Scrambled for me."

Kim, said.

"Over easy."

Tim, said.

"Poached."

Anne, said.

"Unfertilized."

Jim, said, earning a look of shock from the rest of the Possible's. After a few seconds, James and Tim began to snicker.

"Okay I'll admit it, that was kind of funny. But seriously, how do you want your eggs?"

James, asked, as he finished making Anne's eggs.

"Scrambled would be fine."

James gave a nod, and set about scrambling some more eggs.

"Dad, is Ciel alright?"

Kim, asked, noticing that Shego still had her head resting on the table.

"She's fine, she's just a little dizzy and has a slight headache."

James then placed everyone's breakfast in front of them, and sat down. Kim however was still concerned. Shego had her breakfast in front of her, but she had made no effort to try to eat it. In fact, it looked as if she didn't even have the energy to move. Seeing the look of worry on her daughter's face, Anne walked over to Shego and kneeled down next to her. She placed her hand against Shego's forehead.

"Is she alright?"

Kim, asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Well, dizziness and headaches are both common pregnancy symptoms, and are usually no cause for alarm. After all, they're mostly caused by her hormones changing. The same goes for her mood swings. However, it feels like she's running a fever."

"Is a fever bad?"

"During pregnancy, yes. Especially if it's a high one, and this early on in the pregnancy. However, I'm not gonna know how high her fever is, until I check her temperature."

Anne left to retrieve a thermometer. When she got back, she placed the thermometer underneath Shego's tongue, and waited. After a few moments the thermometer beeped, and Anne removed it from Shego's mouth.

"Hmm, 99° fahrenheit. It's a fever, but a low one. Ciel how's your dizziness, has it gone away at all?"

"A little, but I mostly feel nauseous."

"Does anything hurt, other than your head?"

Shego thought the question over for a minute, before answering.

"Nope."

"That's good. Why don't you go lie down, and I'll bring you some Tylenol."

"Okay."

Shego then stood up, and left to go lay down on the couch. Anne stood up, and walked over to one of the cupboards, to retrieve some Tylenol. Once she had the medicine in her hand she picked up Shego's class of orange juice, and headed into the the living room. The rest of the Possible family stayed in the dining room, each of them filled with worry and concern. Ten minutes later, Anne walked back into the dining room.

"How is she?"

James, asked.

"She's rest for the time being. I also gave her brothers a call, seeing as how it seems odd that she's sick when she was just fine the other day."

"What did they say?"

"Logan informed me that when Ciel gets really nervous she gets sick. It's like her way of trying to get out of stuff. Fortunately however, if we can get her to relax the fever should go away. So for now I think it's best if we just let her sleep."

The rest of the Possibles nodded their heads, in understanding. They then began to clear the table, realizing that they needed to get ready to go to work, and school.

"Mom, are you sure Ciel will be okay here by herself?"

Kim, asked, picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes, but I told her that if she needs anything to call either myself, you, or your father."

"Oh, okay."

Kim then went to say goodbye to Shego, before heading to her car. Jim and Tim followed behind her. Once the dishes were cleared away, Anne and James said their goodbyes to Shego, before heading to work.

**Middleton High:**

Kim was at her locker getting the books she needed for her morning classes, when Wade suddenly appeared on the monitor inside her locker.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, Motor Ed stole the Speed Demon 9000, the fast car in America. Think you can retrieve it?"

"So not the drama."

"Great, your ride will be right outside the school in five minutes. Good luck."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim then grabbed her mission gear, and shut her locker. She then headed off to go get Ron.

**Somewhere Above the Atlantic:**

Kim and Ron were in a jet, high above the Atlantic. The jet was being piloted by Roy Hagberry.

"Kim, I can't thank you enough for helping us put out that forest fire last year."

"It was just a few little flames, no big."

Kim, said, giving the pilot a friendly smile. She then turned her attention to Ron, who was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with Rufus. Rufus of course was winning.

"Awe, come on! How do you keep winning?"

Ron, whined, not understanding how Rufus kept beating him.

"Skills."

Rufus, squeaked, looking quite proud of himself. Ron just set his pencil down, and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, it's a stupid game anyway."

Kim let out a small laugh, her best friend could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll get him next time."

Kim, said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, KP."

Ron, said, giving Kim a warm smile. He then noticed her necklace.

"Nice necklace, did Ciel give it to you."

"Yep."

Kim, said, a big smile on her face.

"It's beautiful, but why does it have a topaz on it? I thought your birthstone was a pearl."

"It is."

"Then, is Ciel's birthstone a topaz?"

"No, her's is a ruby."

"Then who has topaz?"

Ron's voice and face just screamed confusion. He was going through the birthdays of Kim, her brothers, and her parents, and none of them had a November birthday.

"Rufus, do you have any idea who KP knows that has a birthday in November?"

Rufus pondered the question, for a moment.

"Uhh...baby."

Rufus, squeaked. Kim just smiled, and Ron and Rufus both realized that Rufus' guess was correct.

"Ciel's pregnant?"

Ron, asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep, she told me the other day."

"That's awesome, is she excited about becoming a mom?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't been easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well aside from the morning sickness and mood swings, she's been dizzy, and having headaches."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, that stuff is all just a normal part of pregnancy. It has to do with her hormones changing. But, she's also running a fever. It's a low one, but she still has to be careful."

"How did she get sick."

"Well Logan said that it's a nervous thing."

"What's she nervous about?"

"Her parents and Team Go are coming over for dinner tonight, and she's going to announce her pregnancy to them."

"Oh man, no wonder she's nervous."

"Yeah, but the good news is that if we can get her to relax, then her fever should go away."

"That's good, I'd hate for anything to happen to the baby."

"Me too Ron, me too."

Kim and Ron sat in silence, for a few minutes. The silence was eventually broken, by Roy.

"Kim, we're approaching the drop zone."

"Okay, thanks for the ride."

Kim, said, putting on her parachute, and handing Ron his.

"You're welcome."

Roy, said, pressing a button and opening the door that Kim and Ron were going to Jump out of. Once Kim and Ron both had their chutes securely fastened, and Rufus was safely in Ron's pocket, Kim jumped out of the plane. Ron followed closely behind her.

**Possible Residence:**

Shego awoke to the feeling of a slight pressure on her stomach. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tai sitting on her, his knee digging into her stomach.

"Tai, what are you doing here?"

"Not much, just checking on you. So, how have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good."

A silence befell them. After a few minutes, Tai spoke, again.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?"

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?"

"I don't think, I know. I overheard you to tell Kim in the restaurant the other night."

"You were stalking me?"

"Stalking is such a harsh word, I prefer the term thoroughly following."

"It's still creepy."

"Maybe so, but it's only because I care."

"What a prince."

"Oh come on Ciel, be serious. Are you really going to stay with Kim?"

"Tai, we've been over this. I love Kim and she loves me, and we're going to to do our best to be the best parents we can be for our baby."

"Excuse me, did you just saw your baby?"

"I did, you got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. That baby you're carrying belongs to me, not Kim."

"That's not how I see it."

"Well it's how the law sees it, and if I want to fight you for custody of our child then I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you honestly think you can raise the baby without me?"

"Yeah, especially since you tried to kill me."

"Hey now, shooting you was an accident. How was I suppose to know you would jump in front of a bullet?"

"Doy, because I love Kimmie. Now get out, and stay away from me, my baby, and my family."

"Make me."

Shego kneed Tai in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground. She then stood up, and walked away from him. However, before she could get very far, he tackled her to the ground, and began to strangle her.

"You son of a bitch. Fine if you want to keep me out of the lives of you and our baby, then I'll make sure you're in no one else's lives."

As Tai continued to strangle her, only one thought crossed Shego's mind. She had to protect her unborn child, by any means necessary. So using what little strength she had, she quickly built up her black lightning powers. Then, using a well executed aim, she shot a bolt of lightning into Tai's chest, and sent him flying back. Finally free from his grip, she made a mad dash upstairs for her phone. Grabbing the device, she called the one person she knew she could always count on.

**Motor Ed's Lair:**

Kim and Ron were in Rhode Island, inside Motor Ed's lair. They had just finished making quick work of the henchmen when Kim's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Kim, asked, when she answered the call.

"Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just about done with the mission. Is everything okay, you're breathing really weird."

"I'm fine, it's ju-"

Shego was cut off by Tai, tackling her to the ground once more, and knocking the phone out of her hands.

"Ciel, are you still there? Can you hear me? Ciel?!"

The line went dead, and Kim immediately whipped out her kimmunicator.

"Uh...KP, what's going on?"

Ron, asked, looking at his best friend in confusion.

"Yeah seriously, what gives? I was in the middle of winning."

"Oh, you were so not winning. KP was totally kicking your butt."

Before Ron and Motor Ed could get into a full blown argument, Kim quickly silenced the two. She then called Wade.

"Hey Kim, how's the mission going?"

Wade, asked.

"I need a ride home, asap."

"Uh...okay, did you get the Speed Demon 9000 back from Motor Ed?"

"Can you have Global Justice handle it? I really need to get home."

"Alright, GJ will be there in ten minutes and I'll have them give you a lift home."

Wade, said, typing away on his computer.

"There's no time for that. Have GJ take care of Motor Ed, and send the sloth to pick me up."

"Okay, the sloth will be there in five minutes."

Wade, said, typing another command on his computer.

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

Kim then ended the call, and turned her attention to Ron.

"Alright, GJ is on their way and they'll be here in about eight minutes. Now, the sloth will be here in four, and when it gets here I will be taking it home. I need you to wait here, for GJ."

"You want me to stay here alone?"

"You won't be alone, Rufus will be with you."

"Okay...but why don't you want me to go with you?"

"Because there's something going on at home, and I'm not sure what it is. All I know is that Ciel could possibly be in danger; and, I don't want to place you into any unnecessary danger."

Ron stared at Kim for a moment, thinking over her words. He understood why she wanted to go help Ciel on her own, but he still didn't feel comfortable with it. However, before he could convince Kim to let him go with her, the sloth arrived. Once the car had landed, Kim climbed inside and flew off. Leaving Ron behind.

"Seriously, what's going on? Why is Red leaving?"

"Dude, it's a long story."

Ron then slumped down onto the floor, and waited for GJ to arrive.

**Possible Residence:**

Kim arrived home in record time. When she got up to the house, she quickly kicked open the front door and ran inside. Running through the house, Kim saw that it was in utter disarray.

"Ciel!"

Kim, called out. When she received no response, she became worried.

_"Where could she be, and what the hell happened?"_

Kim, thought, making her way upstairs. When she made it to the top of the steps she found Tai, sitting on top of Shego and strangling her. Upon further inspection she saw that Shego's eyes were closed, and her body was completely limp. Feeling anger overtake her, Kim sent a roundhouse kick to the side of Tai's head, effectively knocking him away from Shego.

Tai then grabbed the side of his head, and let out a groan. Standing up and brushing himself off he then looked to see who it was that had kicked him. When saw Kim glaring daggers at him, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah, Kim, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Cut the crap, and tell me what the fuck you're doing here."

"Now Kim, is that anyway to talk to the father of your fiancée's baby?"

"Some father you are. You're the one attempting to murder their unborn child; not to mention the mother of said child."

"Why Kim, you wound me so. You make it sound as if I'm some sort of monster."

"That's because you are a monster."

Tai was about to counter what Kim had said, until her footsteps fast approaching.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta jet. Oh, and don't you dare think for a second that this is over; I will be back."

Tai then leapt out the window, and took off down the street. Kim thought about chasing after him, but she knew that Shego needed her now more than ever. Turning her attention to the fallen woman, Kim sat down next to Shego, scooped her up into her arms. A few moments later, Ron appeared in the doorway.

"KP, what happened?"

"It was Tai, he attacked Ciel. Is it just you here?"

"No, I am here as well."

Dr. Director, said, appearing next to Ron.

"Is there anything you need? Dr. Director already has some of her men cleaning up the mess that was made, but do you need anything else?"

Ron, asked.

"I need to know if Ciel's baby is okay."

"I can help with that. Lift up Ciel's shirt, and place this onto her stomach."

Dr. Director, said, handing Kim a patch that had wire attached to it, that connected it to a small device. Kim did as instructed and lifted up Shego's shirt, sighing in relief when she saw that there were no bruises on Shego's stomach. Kim then placed the patch onto Shego's stomach, and waited for Dr. Director to continue. Dr. Director then pressed a button, and waited a few seconds. After a beep sounded, she spoke.

"Good news, according to this the baby is alive and well."

"Thank god."

Kim, said, relieved that the baby was okay. However, now her concern was on just Shego herself.

"What about Ciel, is she okay?"

Dr. Director kneeled down next to Shego, and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She then turned her attention to Ron.

"Ron, run downstairs and ask one of my agents for the medical bag."

"Okay."

Ron then ran downstairs, to retrieve the bag. A few moments later he returned, and handed the bag to Dr. Director. Opening it, Dr. Director pulled out a bag valve mask. Placing the mask over Shego's face, Dr. Director began squeezing the bag, thus supplying Shego with some much needed oxygen. About ten minutes later, Shego began to cough and open her eyes. Dr. Director then removed the mask from Shego's face, and allowed her to breathe on her own.

"What happened?"

Shego, asked, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"Tai tried to strangle you to death. How are feeling?"

Kim, asked.

"Okay, but my throat hurts."

Shego, said, rubbing her throat in an effort to relieve some of the pain.

"I'll go get you some water."

Ron, said, leaving the room to get Shego a glass of water. A few moments later, he returned and handed the water to Kim. Kim then helped Shego to sit up, and handed her the water. Shego drank the water, then handed the empty glass back to Ron. She then snuggled back into Kim's arms.

"Kim, do you have any idea where Tai went?"

Dr. Director, asked.

"Let's see, he jumped out the window, then headed east."

"Okay, my agents and I are gonna do whatever it takes to find him and bring him to justice."

"Thank you."

Kim, said, grateful that Dr. Director was going to do what she could to capture Tai.

"You're welcome, take care now."

Dr. Director then said her goodbyes, and left the Possible house with her team of GJ agents. After GJ had left out, Ron spoke.

"Whew, glad that's over."

Ron, said, sitting down next to Kim and Shego.

"Me too. So, did you get Motor Ed taken care of?"

"Yep. He's in the custody of GJ, and the Speed Demon 9000 is safely back where it belongs."

Kim smiled, pleased that Ron had been able to handle a mission on his own. She then looked at Shego, and noticed that her clothing was slightly torn.

"I'm gonna take Ciel to get cleaned up."

Kim then picked Shego up bridal style, and made her way to the bathroom. Ron decided to go downstairs, and wait for them.

When he got downstairs, he saw Anne walking through the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. P."

"Hello, Ronald, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was, but then KP and I got called on a mission. And, we were just about done with the mission, when Ciel called with an emergency."

"Oh my, is she alright?"

Ron then relayed the previous events back to Anne. And while she was worried at first, she was happy to know that both Shego and the baby were safe and sound.

"Where are Kim and Ciel now?"

"Upstairs, KP's helping Ciel get cleaned up."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on them."

"Okay, will you let KP know that I went back to school, I have a science test."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

Ron then said goodbye to Anne, and headed back to the high school. Anne then made her way upstairs, to check on Kim and Shego. Entering into Shego's room, she saw Kim sitting on Shego's bed, holding the pale skinned woman in her lap.

"Hey, mom."

Kim, said, looking up at Anne, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ron told me about what happened. How is she?"

"She's still a little shaken up, but other than that she's fine. Also, her fever went down a little, and I gave her some more Tylenol."

"That's good, I'm glad she's alright, and that she's feeling better."

Anne then turned her attention to Shego.

"Ciel, are you hungry at all?"

Shego nodded her head.

"What would you like to eat?"

"A bagel with cream cheese."

Shego's voice sounded so small and helpless, and it nearly broke Anne's heart when she heard it.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Anne then went downstairs, to get Shego a bagel with cream cheese. Once Anne had left the room Shego spoke, again.

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Kim looked at Shego, with concern.

"I know you are, but I promise I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Really?"

"Really."

A silence then filled the room. A few minutes later, Shego finally spoke.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure."

Shego then noticed the smile on Kim's face.

"What are smiling about?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the last time you asked to sleep in my room. It was after we had watched Titanic. You bawled your eyes out during that movie."

"I did not, the glare from the TV was just hurting my eyes."

"Oh please, you cry every time somebody talks about Titanic."

"Those two had only each other."

Kim and Shego then shared a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to see your feeling better."

Anne, said, looking at Shego's smiling face as she handed her the bagel with cream cheese. Shego took the food from Anne, and took a bite out of it, humming in contentment as she did so.

"You like bagels don't you, Ciel?"

Kim, asked, a smirk on her face. Shego just nodded her head, and continued eating. Kim shook her head, in amusement.

"Oh Kim, I almost forgot, Ron wanted me to tell you that he went back to school, to take a science test."

"Oh, okay. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 2:00. Did you have any test today?"

"No, but I have cheer practice after school. Ciel, why don't you come to practice with me?"

"Can I have more bagels?"

"Yes, you can have more bagels."

"Okay then, I'll go with you. Now speaking of bagels, can I have another one?"

Shego, asked, looking at Anne.

"Sure."

Anne then went downstairs, to Shego another bagel. Kim just shook her head.

"What?"

"What is it with you and bagels?"

"Bagels are delicious, and so is cheese. Ooh, that reminds me. Hey, Anne!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you put a slice of cheddar on the bagel?!"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!"

Kim just looked at Shego.

"What is it now?"

"I feel like you're turning into Ron."

"Why, because I like cheese?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey, there is a major difference between liking something, and being obsessed with it."

"Hmm, you do have a point."

Kim and Shego then sat in silence, for a few minutes. A few moments later, Anne came back upstairs, and handed Shego another bagel. Once again, Shego took the bagel from Anne's hand, and began to happily munch away on it.

"Ah, I remember my first craving. It was peanut butter and jelly, I couldn't get enough of that stuff."

"Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, after I finish my bagel?"

"Oh my god, Ciel, how much do you plan on eating?"

Kim, asked, looking at Shego in disbelief.

"What, I'm hungry."

"Yes Ciel, I can make you a sandwich."

Shego smiled, pleased that she would be getting more food. She then handed Kim her half eaten bagel.

"What's this for?"

"Hold it for me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Shego then climbed off of Kim's lap, and made her way to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door had shut, Kim turned her attention to Anne.

"Are you sure she's not eating too much."

"Don't worry, it's common for women to eat a lot during pregnancy. Besides, she didn't eat breakfast, so it's good that she's eating."

Kim nodded her head, in understanding. Just then Shego came back from the bathroom, and Kim handed her her bagel.

"You know, since we've been on the subject of food, Ciel what would you like for dinner?"

Anne, asked.

"Hmm, can you make lasagna?"

"Sure, is there anything else you want?"

"Garlic bread, and ratatouille."

"Okay, I can managed that. Anything else?"

"Actually, I have a question."

"What's your question?"

"Do I have to tell my brothers and parents about what happened, earlier today?"

"Not unless you want to. Although, they might ask questions when they see the bruises on your neck."

"Oh."

Shego, said, subconsciously rubbing her neck. Anne then placed a comforting hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

Anne then gave Shego a reassuring smile. Shego returned the smile, feeling a little better.

"Now then, since I've got a lot of people to feed, I'm gonna go get started on dinner. But, I'll make your sandwich before hand."

Anne, said, heading downstairs to get Shego a PB&J. A few minutes later she returned, and handed Shego the sandwich. She then went back downstairs, to start on dinner. After Anne had left the room, Kim looked at Shego and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen someone so happy while eating a PB&J."

"Trust me, if I wasn't pregnant I would not be this happy about a sandwich. Now a cookie, maybe."

"Oh I see, well that makes sense I suppose."

"Ya damn right it does."

Kim and Shego both busted out laughing. Once the laughter had died down, Kim took a look at the clock that was on the nightstand.

"Okay, we should probably get ready to go. I have cheer practice in a half hour."

"Alright but don't forget, you said I could have another bagel."

Kim looked at Shego, in shock.

"You still want another bagel? You already had two, plus a PB&J. For the love of god, stop eating!"

Kim, yelled, grabbing Shego by the shoulders and shaking her.

"I'll have you know that I am eating for two. Therefore, if I want a damn bagel then I'm gonna have a damn bagel."

"I think you need to lay off the damn bagels."

Shego thought Kim's words over, for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Kim eyed Shego, for a moment.

"You're still thinking about that bagel, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Kim let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn bagel."

"Yay, thank you."

Shego, said, giving Kim a kiss.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go get ready and then I'll get you your bagel."

"Why can't I have my bagel before you get ready?"

"Are you crying?"

"Psh, no. I just have something in my eye."

"Oh my god, you are. Ciel get a hold of yourself, you're getting emotional over a bagel."

"I am not getting emotional. I just really like bagels."

Shego, said, tears streaming down her face. Kim just shook her head and pulled Shego into a hug. Gently stroking Shego's hair, Kim spoke softly to her.

"You poor, poor, bagel junkie you."

Kim, said, gently patting Shego's head.

"I've lost it, haven't I?"

Shego, asked.

"A little bit; but don't worry, you'll be okay. Now, I really have to get ready; but I promise when I'm done I'll get you your bagel."

"Okay, I'll go wait downstairs."

Shego, said, letting go of Kim and heading downstairs. Once Shego had left, Kim began getting ready for cheer practice. After she finished getting dressed, she headed downstairs.

"When Kim got downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to let Anne know that she was heading out."

"Hey mom, I'm heading to cheer practice."

"Okay, is Ciel still going with you?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom. And here, give this to her."

Anne then handed Kim a bagel. A few moments later, Shego walked into the kitchen. When she saw Kim, she let out a sexy growl.

"Damn, I'd tap that."

Kim then turned around, and looked at Shego.

"You already have."

"Not today I haven't."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Here, take your bagel."

Shego looked at the bagel in Kim's hand, and made a face.

"What's the matter?"

"I just spent the last twenty minutes throwing up bagel, I don't think I can eat another one."

"Oh thank god, the obsession is over."

Shego playfully slapped Kim on the arm.

"Whatever, are you ready to go?"

Shego, asked.

"I've been ready, I've been waiting on your ass."

"You like my ass. Although I must say your ass looks great in that skirt, you should wear it more often."

"Hmm, well I'll certainly consider it."

Kim then looked at the clock that was on the wall.

"Okay, we really have to get going now. Bye, mom."

Kim, said, taking Shego by the hand and heading to the door.

"Bye, have fun at practice."

Anne then turned her attention back to the dinner she was making, and Kim and Shego got into the car and headed down to the high school.

**Middleton High:**

When Kim and Shego arrived at the school they were greeted by Ron.

"Hey KP, hey Ciel."

"Hey Ron, do you have practice today?"

"Yeah, but I can't find my cleats."

"Hang on."

Kim then opened the right side back passenger door of the sloth, and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"Here you go."

Kim, said, tossing Ron the shoes.

"Thanks, KP."

With his cleats in hand Ron made his way to the football field, tripping along the way. Kim and Shego both shook their heads, and then headed to the gym.

When they walked into the gym, they could hear Bonnie barking orders at Tara.

"Tara for fuck's sake I said pivot, do you know what pivot mean?"

"Yes Bonnie, I know what pivot means. However, it's a little difficult to pivot, right after landing a back handspring."

"Well it wouldn't be difficult, if you would just try."

"I did try, I nearly broke my damn ankle. Besides why are you changing the routine, the one Kim made is just fine."

"Because Kim's not here."

Kim then snuck up behind Bonnie and blew on the back of her neck, causing the brunette to jump and scream.

"What the actual fuck?!"

"Hey B, so what's this about changing the routine?"

Bonnie spun around, and looked at Kim.

"Oh, you actually decided to show up?"

"Yeah, what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Because we both know I'm a way better captain than you."

"You're not even a captain, you just like to try to steal my position from me."

"It's not stealing if I do a better job than you."

"Whatever, let's just get to practicing. Ciel, hold my keys."

Kim, said, handing her keys to Shego. It was at that moment that everyone else seemed to notice Shego, standing next to Kim.

"Uh Kim, who's this?"

Tara, asked, pointing to Shego.

"My fiancée, Ciel."

The jaws of the entire cheer squad dropped.

"You're engaged, since when?"

Liz, asked.

"Since Christmas."

"Wait, you're gay?"

Marcella, asked. Kim nodded her head.

"I knew it, pay up."

Marcella, said, turning to Hope and holding her hand out. Hope just grumbled, and handed Marcella a twenty.

"Hold up, you guys were placing bets on my sexual orientation?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we're cool with it. Well, most of us are at least."

Hope, said, glaring at Bonnie.

"What, so I don't like gay people. Is that really such a crime?"

"Well, yes. But, if you want to continue to be an ignorant bitch, then all means continue being a homophobic prick."

Shego, said, earning herself a glare from Bonnie.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?"

"Were you not paying attention, I'm Kimmie's fiancée."

"Wow, aren't you pathetic."

*Smack!*

The cheer squad stood in a stunned silence.

"Oh my god, did she just slap Bonnie?"

"Liz, asked."

"She did. Kim, your fiancée is a bad ass."

Tara, said. Bonnie stood there, holding her cheek. She felt both humiliated and angry. No one was gonna slap her, and get away with it.

"You know, I slapped you with the hand that I use to fuck Kimmie."

Bonnie got a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"I'm just kidding."

"Phew."

"I slapped you with the hand I masturbate with."

"Oh my god, you sicko!"

"Oh lighten up, like you've never touched yourself."

"Well yeah, but I'm straight so it's different."

"How is it different?"

"It's normal for straight people to masturbate, and even have sex. But for a gay person to do those things, well...it's not natural. It's just not natural!"

Shego blinked at Bonnie a couple of times, trying to process her words.

"You just went full retard. Never go full retard."

Bonnie just let out a gasp, and then stormed off.

"And that my friends, is how you get rid of ignorant bitches."

Shego, said, watching Bonnie's retreating form.

"Ciel, that was amazing."

Kim, said, giving Shego a hug.

"Woah, I never thought I'd see someone put Bonnie in her place. Of course you do know you're on her list now, right?"

Hope, asked.

"Eh, she doesn't scare me."

Shego then turned her attention to Kim.

"I'm gonna go sit down now."

Kim noticed that Shego swayed, slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna get practice going, let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Shego then went to go sit down on one of the bleachers, while Kim led the squad through their warm-ups. As the practice got underway, Shego felt a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach. She winced slightly, but tried her best to ignore it and just watch Kim's cheer practice. However, as the minutes ticked by the pain just got worse and worse.

_"Fuck, that hurts."_

Shego, thought, holding her stomach. She knew that she should tell Kim what's going on, but she didn't want the redhead to worry. Unfortunately, Shego was unable to hold back a scream of pain, and Kim was by her side in a second.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Shego tried her best to hide that she was in pain, but wasn't having much luck.

"I know you're in pain, now what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really."

Shego then released another scream of pain, and nearly fell over. Kim had to hold her, to keep her upright.

"Ciel you are not fine, something is seriously wrong with you."

Shego wanted to argue with Kim, but she was too busy trying not to scream in pain.

"Kim, do you want me to get the school nurse?"

Tara, asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, that's okay. I'll handle it, you girls just keep practicing."

Kim, said, pulling out her kimmunicator and calling her mom. A few seconds later, Anne answered.

"Hey sweetheart, how's practice going?"

"Good. Listen, mom something's wrong with Ciel."

"What's wrong?"

Kim took a glance at Shego, before answering.

"I think her stomach is hurting her."

Anne immediately went into Doctor mode.

"Have her lay down."

Kim did as she was told, and had Shego lay down on the bleacher.

"Okay, she's lying down. Now what?"

"Where in her stomach is the pain coming from?"

"I'm not sure, let me ask."

Kim then turned her attention to Shego.

"Ciel, what part of your stomach is the pain coming from?"

"The middle."

Kim looked back at her kimmunicator.

"She said the pain is in the middle of her stomach."

"Okay, is she bleeding at all?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to check. Now I understand that you are in a public setting, but this is something that needs to be checked for right away."

"Okay."

Kim then set down her kimmunicator, and unbuttoned Shego's pants. She then pulled them down, to check if Shego was bleeding. After checking to see if there was any blood, Kim pulled Shego's pants back up and buttoned them. She then picked her kimmunicator back up, and spoke to Anne.

"She's not bleeding."

"That's good. Well then, pain in the middle of the stomach with no bleeding could be a sign of a couple of things."

"What are they?"

"She either has heartburn, or indigestion."

"So, she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, just get an antacid from the school nurse. Ciel should feel better, after she takes it."

"Okay, hang on."

Kim turned her attention to the cheer squad.

"Marcella, can you run down to the nurse's office and get me an antacid?"

"Sure, no problem."

Marcella, said, sprinting off to the nurse's office. She returned a few moments later, with an antacid and a cup of water. She then handed the items to Kim.

"Thank you."

Kim, said, taking the antacid and water from Marcella. Kim then helped Shego to sit up, and she gave her the antacid and water. After Shego had taken the medicine, she laid back down.

"Do you feel any better?"

Kim, asked, gently running her fingers through Shego's hair.

"A little."

"That's good. I still have about another twenty-five minutes of practice left to go, are you going to be alright?"

Shego nodded her head, and stifled a yawn.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Kim, said, kissing Shego on the forehead. Once Shego had drifted off to sleep, Kim got back to practice.

"Alright, I think we got it, but let's take it from the top."

Kim, said, getting into position. The rest of the cheer squad followed suit.

"Hey, Kim, is Ciel okay?"

Hope, asked.

"She's fine, she just hasn't been feeling well these past few days."

Kim decided not to bring up the fact that Shego was pregnant, as she didn't feel like sharing the story on how it happened.

"Oh okay, well I hope she feels better soon."

Kim smiled at Hope, thankful for her consideration. She then led her team through their cheer routine, a few more times. About twenty-five minutes later, practice ended.

"Alright girls, that was great practice. We'll touch up a few things tomorrow, and then our routine will be good to go. Now, are there any questions?"

Tara raised her hand.

"Yes Tara, what is it?"

"You do know your fiancée is gone, right?"

Kim looked over at the spot where Shego had been sleeping, and noticed that she was indeed missing.

"Okay then, well uh...I'm gonna go look for her, and I will see you all tomorrow."

Kim then raced off, to go find Shego. As she raced down the hall, she nearly smacked into Ron.

"Woah KP, where's the fire?"

"Sorry Ron, have you seen Ciel?"

"No, I haven't. Wasn't she with you?"

"She was, but she disappeared sometime during the last twenty-five minutes of practice."

"Okay, well she couldn't have gone far."

"Who couldn't have gone far?"

Shego, asked, causing Kim and Ron to jump.

"Ciel, there you are. Where have you been?"

Kim, asked, giving Shego a hug.

"Hey Princess, I went to the bathroom. Well actually I got lost on the way to the bathroom, but then I found it. However, I then couldn't find my way back to the gym, so I wandered the halls."

"Oh, okay. Well we should probably get going."

"Alright, I just need to take of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Wait for it. Three...two...one."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from nearby.

"Ah, right on time."

Shego then looked at Bonnie, who was standing at her opened locker, looking down at the front of her cheer uniform; which was covered in blue ink.

"Ciel, you did not."

Kim, said, looking shocked.

"Oh I did. But, I can't take all the credit; Ron was a big help."

"Oh come now, I was just the distraction. You were the criminal mastermind in all this."

Kim just shook her head, in disbelief.

"I should really keep the two of you separate. Now, I suggest we get going, before Bonnie realizes that it was the two of you that ruined her uniform."

Kim then led Ron and Shego out of the school, before Bonnie could realize that it was them that had rigged her locker. When they got to the sloth, Kim asked Ron if he needed a ride home.

"No that's okay, I'm actually headed over to Felix's."

Ron then said his goodbyes to Kim and Shego, and headed to his friend's house. Once he had left, Kim and Shego got into the sloth and headed home.

**Possible Residence:**

Arriving at home, Kim and Shego walked into the house to see Anne just finishing up dinner.

"Hey Kim, how was practice?"

Anne, asked, noticing Kim and Shego enter the kitchen.

"It was good. Are dad and the tweebs home yet?"

"They're down in the basement. By the way Ciel, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little nervous, but fine."

"Well that's understandable; but don't worry, everything is going to turn out okay. Now, can you go down to the basement and tell Jim and Tim that I need them to come set the table?"

"Sure thing."

Shego then headed downstairs, to retrieve Jim and Tim. Suddenly, a yell was heard from down in the basement. Springing into action, Kim and Anne raced downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Is everything okay?"

Anne, asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Mom, there's something wrong with Ciel."

Jim, said. Anne was about to ask what happened, when she noticed that James was performing CPR on Shego.

"Alright boys, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Anne, said, looking at her sons.

"Ciel came down here, and told us that you wanted us to set the table for dinner. We were about to head upstairs, when Ciel started breathing funny, like she couldn't catch her breath. Next thing we knew, she was on the ground."

Tim, said.

"Okay, and how long has your dad been performing CPR for?"

"About two minutes."

Jim, said. Just then a cough was heard, and Anne, Kim, and the tweebs looked to see that sound had come from Shego. A few seconds later, Shego's eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?"

James, asked, still kneeling down next to Shego.

"Alright. Why am I on the floor, and why are all of you staring at me?"

"You stopped breathing, and passed out."

"I see. Can I go upstairs and lie down now?"

"In a minute, we just need to check something. Kim, can you call Wade and ask him to run a scan on Ciel?"

Kim nodded her head, and pulled out her kimmunicator. She then called Wade, and he answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a scan on Ciel. She stopped breathing for a couple of minutes, and we want to make sure that the baby is okay."

"Alright, just hold the kimmunicator over her, and I'll do the scan."

Wade, said, typing a few commands onto his computer. Kim did as instructed, and soon a blue beam shot out of the kimmunicator and ran up and down the length of Shego's abdomen.

"Okay, I'm exactly sure how, but the baby is just fine."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Wade."

"Anytime Kim, take care."

Wade then ended the call, and Kim placed her kimmunicator back in her pocket.

"So, the baby's okay?"

Tim, asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Ciel, is she okay?"

Jim, asked.

Kim looked after Shego, who was currently asleep in James' arms.

"She appears to be alright; however I think it'd be best if she went upstairs and laid down. She could use the rest."

James, said. He then walked carried Shego up the steps, so that he could lay her down on the couch. A few moments later, the rest of the Possibles walked upstairs. When they got back up the steps, Anne asked Jim and Tim to go set the table. They agreed to do so, and headed off to the dining room. Anne and Kim then looked towards the living room, and saw Shego asleep on the couch. James was nearby, keeping a watchful eye over her.

"Mom, Ciel's going to be okay, right?"

"I honestly don't know. She's had a couple of close calls. The first one being when Tai attacked her, and the second one being when she suddenly stopped breathing. Sure, the baby ended up being fine both times, but that doesn't mean they aren't ask risk."

"So what can we do?"

"I think it'd be best if we just monitor Ciel's condition. Getting enough rest will certainly help her, as well as making sure she gets enough to eat. She should also start taking prenatal vitamins, those will help too."

"Do you think she'll still be up to having dinner with her family?"

"I'm sure she'll be up to it. After all, they won't be here for another couple of hours. That should give her plenty of time to rest up."

"Okay. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"There are a couple of dishes that are done, can you set them on the table for me?"

Kim nodded her head, and the walked into the kitchen, to grab the dishes that were ready to be set on the table. Anne then went into the kitchen, to finish up some cooking.

An hour later, James walked into the kitchen. Anne had just put the lasagna in the oven, so he knew that dinner would be ready soon. However, his mind was not on food.

"Anne?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Anne, asked, turning her attention to her husband. It was then that she noticed a look of worry on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Ciel, she said that she doesn't feel good."

"Did she tell you what's wrong?"

"Yeah, she said her stomach hurts, and she feels really nauseous. Plus she looks really pale."

"Oh my. Alright then, I'll go check on her."

Anne then went into the living room, to check on Shego. When she approached her, she saw what James had been talking about. Shego did indeed look more pale than usual, plus she looked like she was in pain.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Anne, asked, kneeling next to Shego and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shego shook her head, and Anne looked at her with concern.

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the highest, how badly does your stomach hurt?"

"It's about at a four, maybe a five. I mostly feel nauseous though."

"Do you feel like you'll vomit, if you sit up?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I feel like vomiting will actually help you to feel better, so here."

Anne then handed Shego a small trashcan, and pulled her into a sitting up position. Once Shego was sitting up, she began to vomit right away. While she emptied the contents of her stomach, Anne held her hair back and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, the vomiting finally ceased.

"There now, feel better?"

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry."

"Well dinner will be ready soon, why don't you go get washed up?"

"Okay."

Shego then headed upstairs, to get cleaned up. After she had left, Kim walked into the living room.

"How is she?"

"Well she threw up quite a bit, but said she felt better afterwards. She just went to go get cleaned, and then she'll be right down."

"Oh, okay. How long until her parents and brothers get here?"

"They should be here s-"

Anne was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Well, I was going to say that they'd be here soon, but now works just as well."

Anne then went to answer the door. Pulling the door open, she was greeted by Alexandre.

"It's great to see you again, thanks for having us over."

"My pleasure; please, come inside."

Anne then stepped aside so that Shego's parents and brothers could enter the Possible house.

"Ciel's upstairs, she should be down in just a minute."

"What is it she wanted to tell us?"

Wego 2, asked.

"That's something you'll have to ask her about. Now, why don't you all go have a seat in the dining room, and I'll go see what's taking her so long."

Anne then left, to see what Shego was up to. When she got upstairs she found Shego sitting on the edge of her bed, and crying silently to herself.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

Anne, asked, kneeling in front of Shego and placing her hand gently onto her knee.

"I can't do it, I can't tell them I'm pregnant."

Shego, said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ciel, you have to tell them. Besides, they'll find out sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later."

"I know, but the sooner you tell them the better."

"What if they ask about the bruises on my neck? I really don't feel like talking to them about what happened."

"I understand that, but you know they'll probably ask about them, right. However, it's only because they care."

"I know they care, but can you please ask them to not bring it up?"

"If I do will you come downstairs?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Okay then, I'll go let them know what's going on."

"Can you also not tell them who it was that gave me the bruises?"

Anne nodded her head, then headed downstairs to talk to Shego's parents and brothers about the bruises that were on her neck.

"Is Ciel on her way down?"

Genevieve, asked, when she saw Anne walk into the dining room.

"She'll be down in a minute, but she wanted me to ask a favor of all of you."

"What's that?"

"Ciel has some bruises on her neck, and she doesn't want to talk about how they got there. So if you could all refrain from asking about them, she would greatly appreciate it."

"Anne, is my daughter in danger?"

Alexandre, asked.

"I can assure, Ciel is being kept safe. You have nothing to worry about."

"Let me get this straight, my daughter has bruises on her body and you're telling me I have nothing to worry about?"

"I understand your concern, but Ciel is fine."

"And who was it that gave her the bruises?"

"She asked me not to say."

"Are you abusing my daughter, because that's what it sounds like."

Genevieve, said, a look of anger on her face.

"I can see how you would think that, but nobody here is abusing your daughter."

Genevieve eyed Anne suspiciously, for a moment.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But, I better not find out that you were lying."

"I understand completely."

An awkward silence then filled the room, which was eventually broken by Shego.

"Who died?"

Shego, asked, wondering why everybody was sitting so quietly.

"Ciel!"

The Wegoes, yelled, rushing over and hugging their sister.

"It's nice to see you too."

Shego, said, returning the hug.

"What's the news you have for us?"

Wego 1, asked, still clinging to his sister.

"What's something you guys have wanted more than anything in this world?"

"That's easy, we've always wanted a-"

Wego 2 suddenly stopped speaking, at he looked at Shego with a shocked expression.

"Wait, you're joking."

Shego shook her head.

"You mean you're serious?"

Wego 1, asked, a look of shock on his face as well. Shego gave a nod, and the Wegoes jumped for joy.

"Hooray!"

The Wegoes, exclaimed, hugging Shego even tighter. Shego for her part had to loosen their grip on her, as she was having trouble breathing.

"Okay, why in the world are they squeezing the life out of you?"

Hego, asked.

"Yeah, what's the big secret?"

Mego, asked. Shego took a deep breath to steady herself, and then looked at her parents and two older brothers.

_"Here goes nothing."_

Shego, thought, feeling as if she were about to faint.

"I'm...pregnant."

**End of chapter 32:**

A/N: Holy crap, I'm finally done with this chapter. I wasn't planning for it to be so long, nor was I planning for it to have a lot going on, but of well. The next chapter should be up sometime this week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This chapter will a short one.

**Chapter 33: Baby News:**

**Possible Residence:**

Shego's parents and brothers stared at her, in disbelief. She had just told them that she was pregnant, and they were all thrown into a stunned silence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Mego decided to speak.

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Well not just you. Xerxes, Xanto, and Logan will be uncles as well."

"True, but I'm gonna be the favorite uncle."

Shego rolled her eyes, and sat down. Leave it to Mego, to try to draw attention to himself.

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

Hego, said, sounding authoritative.

"Now Logan, I'm sure your sister knows what she's doing, and that she'll be a great mom."

Alexandre, said, giving his daughter a warm smile.

"Thanks, dad."

Shego, said returning the smile. She was grateful that her family seemed to be taking the news well; however, she was a little put off by the fact that he mom had remained so quiet.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything for awhile."

"I'm fine dear, just a little shocked is all."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not. What are earth made you think I was?"

"Well you hadn't said anything for a good five to ten minutes, so I thought my being pregnant had upset you."

Genevieve reached over, and gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ciel, you are my daughter and I love you. I mean sure, I thought you would at least wait until you were older before you made me into a grandma, but as long as you are happy and healthy then that's all that matter."

Shego smiled at her mom, pleased that she had taken the news of her pregnancy so well, and was accepting of it.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Tim, asked. His stomach then growled, causing everyone in the dining room to laugh.

"Sure, we can eat now."

James, said.

"Oh, thank god."

Shego, said, causing Kim to giggle.

"Is food all you think about?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I am eating for two, so I have an excuse."

"What's Tim's excuse?"

"He's a growing boy. Isn't that right, Timmy?"

"Mmhm."

Tim, mumbled, a piece of garlic bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Timothy James Possible, where are your manners?"

Anne, scolded. Tim swallowed the piece of bread that was in his mouth, and gave a sheepish grin.

"Heh, sorry."

Tim then set his hands in his lap, and waited patiently.

"Alright, is everyone seated?"

Anne, asked, receiving a nod from everyone. Seeing that everyone was ready to eat, Anne gave the okay, and Tim quickly stuffed another piece of garlic bread in his mouth. As everyone else began eating, idol conversations went on here and there. Things were actually going quite well, and Shego felt relieved.

"So Ciel, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

Wego 2, asked.

"I'm not sure. Then again, the gender of the baby doesn't really matter. All I care about is that they're happy and healthy."

"That makes sense. Have you thought of any names yet?"

Wego 1, asked.

"Well Tim has suggested a couple of names, but if you're asking if I've thought of any myself, then no I have not."

"Oh, okay."

The table then fell silent. A few moments later, Shego left to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. Hearing the commotion, Kim quickly sprang into action and raced off in the direction of the noise. When she made it to the stairs she was horrified by the sight before here; for there on ground laid Shego, with a slightly blue tinge to her face. Although she was stunned by the sight of her fiancée, Kim knew that standing there and staring was not going to help her. So composing herself, Kim called out for help. Hearing Kim's call for help, the rest of the Possibles, Shego's parents, and Team Go arrived at where Kim and Shego were.

"Kim what is it, what's wrong?"

Anne, asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

"It's Ciel. She's...she's not breathing."

Kim, said, her voice breaking. Anne looked at Shego, and saw that was in fact lying unconscious on the ground.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital."

Anne, said. Hego then walked over, and scooped Shego into his arms.

"Whose car are we taking?"

Hego, asked, holding tightly onto Shego.

"We'll take my car."

Kim, said, managing to compose herself, again, and grabbing the keys. With the keys in her hand, she headed to the sloth. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

**Middleton General:**

The Possibles, Shego's parents, and Team Go, were all sitting in the waiting room. When they had arrived at the hospital, Shego was quickly whisked away, when it was revealed that she was pregnant. Everyone was worried about her condition, and were feeling anxious as a result.

"Ciel's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

Tim, asked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Anne picked her son up, and placed him on her lap.

"Of course she will."

Anne, said, giving Tim a hug. About twenty minutes had passed, before Dr. Mitchum entered the room.

"How is she?"

Hego, asked, concern clear in his voice.

"We've managed to get her breathing again, but she is on oxygen."

"Oh, thank god. So, what happened?"

Genevieve, asked.

"I believe that Ciel's condition is due to stress. Let me ask something, is Ciel in any danger at all?"

Genevieve looked at Anne, and Anne realized that she would have to come clean. She just hope Shego would understand.

"Earlier today, Tai Kazuto, the father of Ciel's baby, attempted to strangle her to death."

"What, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Genevieve, asked, anger clear in her voice. Alexandre placed his hands on her shoulders, in an effort to calm her down. It seemed to work, because she relaxed, slightly. Once Genevieve had calmed down, Dr. Mitchum, spoke.

"Tai Kazuto? Isn't that the same man the had shot her?"

This time it was Alexandre's turn to be upset.

"My daughter was shot?!"

"Yes, but we were able to remove the bullet; and since she is pregnant, it is obvious that no harm was done to the baby."

"Speaking of the baby, how are they?"

Kim, asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. I was going to perform an ultrasound, but Ciel wants you to be in the room with her. So, if you can just follow me back to Ciel's room, we can find out the condition of the baby."

"Okay."

Kim then followed Dr. Mitchum to Shego's room.

When they entered into Shego's room, she was propped up, and the oxygen mask was laying next to her, as she was now able to breath on her own. Kim walked over to her, and gave her a hug and a kiss, before sitting in the chair next to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

Kim, asked, giving Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

"A little tired, but I'm alright."

Shego, said, giving Kim a warm smile. Kim was glad that Shego was feeling better.

"Alright Ciel, are you ready?"

Dr. Mitchum, asked, having just finished setting up the ultrasound machine. Shego nodded her head, and Dr. Mitchum lifted her gown up. He then squirted some gel onto her stomach, and her body tingled at the cool sensation. Dr. Mitchum then ran the transducer along Shego's abdomen, and looked at the monitor in front of him.

"Well Ciel, it would appear that you are almost four weeks along."

"Really?"

Shego, asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Yes. You see, at the time of implantation, meaning when you took your at home pregnancy test, you were already two weeks along."

"Wow."

Was all Shego managed to say, still feeling a little shocked.

"What's the condition of the baby?"

Kim, asked. The feeling of not knowing was starting to get to her, and she was about ready to beat the answer out of Dr. Mitchum.

"Let me take a look-see."

Dr. Mitchum, said, moving the transducer around Shego's stomach some more.

"Good news, the babies appear to be just fine."

"Oh, that's...wait, did you just say babies?"

Shego, asked.

"Yep, you're having twins."

Dr. Mitchum then turned the screen, so that Kim and Shego could see it.

"Alright, you see these two odd looking little shapes, that are right next to each other?"

"Yeah."

"Those are your twins."

Kim and Shego just looked on, in awe. Neither of them could believe that Shego was carrying two lives inside of her, but there it was, clear as day.

"I can't believe it."

Shego, whispered, continuing to stare at the screen.

"Me either. But hey, at least it explains why you've been eating so much."

Shego stuck her tongue out, at Kim. Kim let out a small giggle.

"I'm just teasing."

Kim, said, kissing Shego on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Dr. Mitchum.

"So, when is Ciel due?"

"Her due date is estimated to be on November 10th. However, since she is having twins it might be sooner."

Dr. Mitchum then grabbed a paper towel, and wiped the gel off of Shego's abdomen. He then pulled Shego's gown back down, and informed her and Kim, that he would be right back. After he had left out of the room, Kim looked at Shego and noticed the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Just nervous, that's all."

"I see. About the twins?"

"Yeah. I mean at first I thought I was only going to be responsible for one human life, but then I find out that I'm responsible for two."

"Ciel, look at me."

Shego turned, so that she was facing Kim. Kim then gently cupped Shego's face with her hands.

"I know you're nervous, but just remember that you are not going through this alone."

Kim then gave Shego a gentle kiss, letting her know that she loved her and would always be there for her. After the kiss had ended, Shego gave Kim a loving smile.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Anytime."

Kim then sat back down, and took a hold of Shego's hand once more. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Dr. Mitchum walked back into the room.

"Here you are."

Dr. Mitchum, said, handing Shego the picture of her first ultrasound. Shego took the picture from Dr. Mitchum, and looked at it, a smile appeared on her face. Dr. Mitchum then asked to speak to Kim, out in the hall. Kim agreed, and after making sure Shego would be okay, and had clothes to change into, she left the room with Dr. Mitchum.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kim, asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ciel's safety."

"Her safety?"

"Yes. From what I can gather, Tai seems like a pretty dangerous guy. Tell me, where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He fled from our place, once Global Justice had arrived."

"I see, and did he say anything before he left?"

"He said that he would be back."

"Hmm okay, does Ciel know that he plans on returning?"

"I'm not sure. She was unconscious when he had said it."

"Alright, well don't tell her, in case she doesn't know."

"Why shouldn't I tell her?"

"Because we want to minimize her stress as much as possible. I've already informed everyone in the waiting room, that Ciel is in a very fragile state, and right now lots of stress would not be good for her. Also, I suggested that she not be left home alone, under any circumstances. If Tai really is planning to return, then he'll probably wait until your parents go to work, and you and your brothers go to school. That being said, your mom as already agreed to stay with Ciel, until Tai is found."

"Will my mom staying with Ciel really help her condition? After all the fact that she stopped breathing, not once, but twice, was pretty scary."

"I understand your concern, but I honestly believe that having your mom stay with Shego will be very helpful. Also, when looking at the ultrasound, did you notice anything strange?"

Kim thought the question over, for a moment. She had seen something, but hadn't thought anything of it. However, she decided to mention it, just in case it was important."

"Well, I did see a ring of light surrounding the babies."

"That's exactly what I was referring to. Kim, that ring of light was placed there by Ciel. It is a protective barrier, and the reason why the twins were not harmed, when Tai had attacked her. However, with the barrier being up, Ciel is giving all of her strength to protecting the twins, which why she's been so sick lately, and why she stopped breathing those two times. So, until Tai is found and brought to justice, Ciel will continue to keep the barrier up, and thus continue to feel the way she's been feeling."

Kim felt a little relieved, knowing that the babies were being protected. But, she was still worried about Shego. Dr. Mitchum noticed Kim's concern, and placed his hand gently onto her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. Now, why don't you go get Ciel, and I'll let everyone else know that she is very to go."

"Okay."

Kim then went to go get Shego, while Dr. Mitchum went to inform everyone else that she would be free to go, once her and Kim returned to the waiting room.

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, the tweebs and Wegoes were all really excited that Shego was having twins. A few moments later, Shego and Kim walked into the waiting room.

"How are you feeling?"

James, asked.

"Better."

"Can we see the ultrasound picture?"

Tim, asked, beaming with excitement. Shego nodded her head, and they all gathered around her, to look at the picture.

"See, here's one baby, and there's the other one."

Shego, said, pointing to the two little shapes inside the circle.

"Wow, they're so tiny. Do you know what you're having?"

Jim, asked.

"No, I won't know the sex of the babies until twenty weeks gestation."

"That long?"

Tim, asked, sounding exasperated. Shego just laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"Yes. But don't worry, you'll live. Now, can we go back home and finish dinner?"

Shego, asked, looking at Anne with hopeful eyes.

"Sure."

Shego smiled, please that she would get to finish dinner. Kim just shook her head.

"Remind me when you get done being pregnant, to banish you from food for a few days."

"Oh come on, I don't eat that much. Besides, I'm not the one that's hungry, they are."

Shego, said, pointing to the two little shapes in the ultrasound picture.

"Ah, blaming your kids for your behavior already I see."

Mego, said, earning himself a slap on the arm from Shego.

"Let's just hope the twins don't end up with Ciel's temper."

Hego, whispered to Mego.

"I heard that, and I'll have you know that I am a perfect angel."

None of them could help but laugh, at Shego's statement.

"Okay, let's get you home. You need to eat, you're obviously delirious."

Kim, said, taking Shego by the hand, and leading her to the sloth. Everyone else soon trailed behind, relieved that the babies were okay, and that Shego appeared to be feeling better. Now, they just hoped that something would be done about Tai, sooner rather than later.

**End of chapter 33:**

A/N: Well at least the babies are being kept safe, thanks to Shego. I would've had this chapter up sooner, but I kept changing it. Anyway, the next chapter will be up sometime either this week or next. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster 93 signing out.


End file.
